Steady As They Go
by m47e47l
Summary: Sequel to All That They Need. A return of all our favourite characters for the third and final installment to this story, set five months after Syd and Vaughn's wedding. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I'm back! All I can say is that if this fic is half as well received as Meeting Their Match and All That They Need, than I will be one very happy little fanficwriter!

**Summary: **Sequel to All That They Need. A return of all our favourite characters for the third and final installment to this story, set five months after Syd and Vaughn's wedding.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias

_

* * *

_

_"Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy birthday, dear Eric  
Happy Birthday to you!"_

As the singing voices came to an end, Weiss looked at all of his friends surrounding him and began to bow extravagantly.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you, thank you."

"Just blow out the candles, Weiss!" Vaughn called out.

Pulling a face, Weiss bent down, drew in a deep breath and then exhaled. When all the candled were extinguished Ainsley picked up the cake and carried it into the kitchen.

"It will be sliced, diced and ready to eat in a minute," she said over her shoulder.

It was the 11th of July, Weiss's 26th birthday, and everybody had gathered at his and Ainsley's place for a birthday dinner. While waiting for Ainsley to return with the cake, they all scattered. Francie and Craig were out on the patio, engrossed in a conversation about god knows what. Will was off the side of the living room with Olivia, his girlfriend of a few months

Sydney sat herself at the dining table, her head spinning slightly. Vaughn, catching sight of her pale face, walked over, concerned.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Sydney insisted, fanning herself with her hand. "It's just the heat," she said, referring to the oppressive weather they'd been experiencing for the past few days. "And everything else."

The last couple of months had been pretty insane for both Sydney and Vaughn. As usual, the end of the school year meant extra workloads, with exams, tests and reports to write. A change in the reporting system at Ken Olin High School had caused even more headaches than usual for Sydney. Organizing a wedding had been less stressful.

So when the summer holidays had finally come around, it had been a giant relief for both of them- yet they weren't as relaxing as originally hoped.

Danielle had spent two weeks at their place before heading back to France for the summer, and while she was not the difficult person she was when staying there the last time, she still had all her new uni friends that seemed to think it was their prerogative to see Danielle 24/7.

When she had left, Sydney and Vaughn barely had a days peace before his uncle Noel and aunt Christine and cousins Eleanore, Marie and Pierce arrived from France. They were staying with Juliette, but seemed to be dropping in at Sydney and Vaughn's every day. And given that Juliette was working, Sydney and Vaughn were assigned to 'showing the family around' jobs.

After going with Juliette to farewell the family at the airport the night before, Sydney and Vaughn returned home and gratefully collapsed on the couch. It appeared that their holidays were finally about to start.

They just had to recover first.

"Oh, ok." Vaughn brushed some of Sydney's hair off her face and bent down, pressing his lips into the top of her head. "Do you want some water or something?"

Sydney looked up smiling. "I'll be right, but thanks."

"Hey Syd!"

"Sydney looked up to where Francie was calling from the patio. "Yeah?"

"What was that guy's name from high school?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Could you be any more specific?"

"The quarterback. The one I went out with."

"Um, I think it was Hank or Frank. I can't remember."

"Right. Thanks." Francie turned back to Craig.

Sydney glanced back at Vaughn who was looking bemused. "What are they talking about?" he mused aloud.

Sydney shrugged as Ainsley walked back in with a tray of slices of cake. "Who knows?"

* * *

"Why are we playing this again?" Sydney asked later that night. By that point she and Vaughn were the only guests remaining. The two of them with Ainsley and Weiss had settled down around the coffee table with a pack of cards. 

"Because I want to, and whatever the birthday wants, the birthday boy gets." Weiss said, turning to Vaughn. "Do you have a seven?"

"No…uh, I mean go fish," he replied, looking at Sydney out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you tell them?" Ainsley asked Weiss.

"Not yet."

"Tell us what?" Vaughn queried, placing his cards down. Sydney followed suit, looking at her friend's expectantly.

"Well, through my incredibly handy contacts at work, "Weiss started, "I have scored a trip for myself, Ainz and two of our friends."

Sydney's face brightened. "A trip to where?"

"Las Vegas." Weiss announced gleefully. "Only a short one- three days and two nights. But hey if you two spent any more time there you would probably overload on the excitement and die."

"Are you ever going to give up on the whole boring married couple thing?" Vaughn asked, exasperatedly.

"Well, can you blame me?" Weiss retorted. "I mean, look at Syd. Five months of marriage and she looks…" Weiss trailed off.

"Smart boy," Ainsley patted his arm. "You'd be a dead man if you finished that sentence."

"He's a dead man for even starting it." Sydney grumbled, looking directly at Weiss. "You know what Vaughn's family is like! Anybody would be wrecked after a few weeks with them."

"True." Weiss nodded. "So, about Las Vegas. Are you two up for it?"

"You haven't even told us when it is." Vaughn pointed out.

"It's this weekend." Weiss replied. "I know it's short notice, but it's not as if you guys have work to worry about."

"Yeah." Ainsley chimed in. "Come please. It'll be a blast."

Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other, conversing silently with their eyes.

Ainsley leaned in towards Weiss. "It's creepy when they do that," she whispered.

"Hmm, I know." Weiss replied, laughing at the looks both Sydney and Vaughn shot in their direction. "So what will it be? Will you be Viva Las Vegasing with us?"

"Well, we'd be stupid to pass up a free trip, so why not?" Sydney shrugged.

"Yes!" Weiss jumped up and pumped his fists. "How about some more birthday cake to celebrate?" He walked off, singing loudly.

_"Bright light city gonna set my soul_  
_Gonna set my soul on fire  
__Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn  
__So get those stakes up higher…"_

* * *

Wednesday morning Francie was strolling around the local supermarket, completing a much needed grocery shop. As she was about to turn down the freezer aisle, she heard somebody calling out her name. Looking over her shoulder she saw Craig headed towards her. 

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, besides the fact that I have to spend my day off here," he replied. "You?"

"I'm doing great."

They fell into an easy chitchat, talking about whatever came to them. It had been a long time sine Francie had found somebody so easy to talk to and was enjoying it.

She got a start when she glanced at her watch and realized what the time was. "I'm going to have to head off," she said reluctantly. "I need to get to the restaurant for the lunch shift."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." Craig smiled.

Francie was about to walk off when something stopped her. "Hey, I've got these tickets to the local theatre group for Saturday night. I was supposed to go with mum, but she cancelled this morning. Did you want to come?"

For a second Craig looked as if he was going to accept, but then Francie's heart fell when he spoke. "I'm sorry. I've already got plans for Saturday night."

"Oh, ok." Francie forced a smile on her face. To her, it felt as if Craig was lying. "Another time maybe."

* * *

When Vaughn woke up on Friday morning, Sydney was already up and in the shower. This had been going on for weeks- Vaughn couldn't remember the last time that she had slept in. Climbing out of bed, he headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Looking at the clock he saw that they had about an hour before they had to meet Weiss and Ainsley. 

Ten minutes later, Vaughn was eating his toast at the kitchen bench when Sydney walked out in her dressing gown with her hair still wet.

"Good morning," she said brightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, you're looking better."

Sydney smiled. "I slept like a log."

"You got up early." Vaughn commented as she opened the fridge.

"Yeah," Sydney turned to face him and stretched up his arms. "I'm going to get dressed. Weiss will kill us if we're late."

* * *

_"Lady luck please let the dice stay hot_  
_Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot  
__Viva Las Vegas!"_

"Eric!" Ainsley exclaimed as they walked towards their hotel room. "For the love of Mike, would you shut up with the song!"

Weiss stopped short. "For the love of Mike?"

"It's just an expression," Ainsley laughed, slipping the key into their door.

"It had better be," Sydney joked as she and Vaughn reached their room, next door to Weiss and Ainsley's.

"Ok!" Weiss clapped his hands together. "I give you thirty minutes to familiarize yourself with your surroundings and then we meet back in the casino foyer. We've got poker and blackjack and craps…I love saying that. Anyway, I don't want to miss a thing."

Sydney raised her eyebrows at Ainsley who grinned. "I've got control of all his cards. There will be no risk of Eric bankrupting us this weekend."

* * *

They were all late to bed Friday night and so Vaughn was surprised when he woke up alone Saturday morning. The shower in their little bathroom was running, with the door closed. 

With a sly grin, Vaughn approached, with the full intention of joining Sydney, but when he got to the door, something caught his ear. It was faint, but he could swear that he could hear the sound of retching. He was about to open the door, but decided against it. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

When Sydney exited the bathroom, her face broke into a grin. "I didn't use all the hot water, I promise."

Vaughn stood up and pressed his lips onto her forehead. "How are you?"

Sydney looked at him, slightly bemused. "I'm fine. How are you?" she asked with a laugh.

But Vaughn just looked at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Sydney smiled. She leaned up to give him a kiss. "So what on our agenda for today?"

Vaughn didn't query the subject change. Now was not the time to contradict Sydney. He'd wait until they got home before raising his concerns.

* * *

Weiss pushed his dessert plate away and looked at Ainsley. "I'm thinking roulette tonight." 

"Sounds good to me." Ainsley said standing up. She turned to Sydney and Vaughn. "You guys up for a game or two?"

"Yeah," Vaughn smiled. "Just give us a few minutes to digest and we'll join you."

Sydney laughed softly as Weiss and Ainsley walked off. "We're going to have real troubles trying to get Weiss home tomorrow," she said. "I think he was made for Vegas."

After awhile, the two of them rose from the table, ready to go and join their friends. But as Sydney stood, she suddenly felt herself get dizzy and had to grab the back of her chair in order to steady herself.

"Syd?" Vaughn was by her side in a second. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said faintly. She attempted to take a step, but her head was still swimming and she stumbled as a result.

"Right." Vaughn wrapped her arm around Sydney's waist in order to support her. "We're going back to the room."

He didn't let go until they had got back to their room, and he sat her down on the bed. "I'm calling the front desk to see if we can get a doctor up here."

"No!" Sydney was adamant. "No doctor."

"Syd, you almost passed out."

"I know, but I'm fine now. Seriously, the head spins have gone."

"Fine." Vaughn sat down beside her. "But I want you to tell me what's going on."

Sydney hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is why did you almost faint. Why were you throwing up this morning?"

"I wasn't th…you heard that?"

Vaughn nodded. "And given you getting up early every morning, I'm guessing that it wasn't a one off. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that you were…" He trailed off as Sydney looked into his eyes. "Syd?"

Biting her bottom lip, Sydney looked somewhat sheepish as she gave a quick nod.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song 'Viva Las Vegas' by Elvis Presley 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. Thank you all so much! Your response was amazing- thank you so much for welcoming this fic so warmly. It's good to feel that I haven't been overstaying my welcome with this story. You cannot know just how grateful I am for all of your compliments. I love you all so much.

**Em-958: **Hey, hope that you had a great birthday.

**texasalias2004: **Yeah, what is up with Weiss and Ainsley not engaged yet? Who knows what is going to happen...

* * *

"_Syd?" Vaughn was by her side in a second. "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine," she said faintly. She attempted to take a step, but her head was still swimming and she stumbled as a result._

"_Right." Vaughn wrapped her arm around Sydney's waist in order to support her. "We're going back to the room."_

_He didn't let go until they had got back to their room, and he sat her down on the bed. "I'm calling the front desk to see if we can get a doctor up here."_

"_No!" Sydney was adamant. "No doctor."_

"_Syd, you almost passed out."_

"_I know, but I'm fine now. Seriously, the head spins have gone."_

"_Fine." Vaughn sat down beside her. "But I want you to tell me what's going on."_

_Sydney hesitated. "What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean is why did you almost faint. Why were you throwing up this morning?"_

"_I wasn't th…you heard that?"_

_Vaughn nodded. "And given you getting up early every morning, I'm guessing that it wasn't a one off. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that you were…" He trailed off as Sydney looked into his eyes. "Syd?"_

_Biting her bottom lip, Sydney looked somewhat sheepish as she gave a quick nod._

Vaughn stared at Sydney for a few seconds. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm not sure," Sydney replied. "I mean, I have a fairly good idea, but I don't know anything for sure…"

"Well, how long have you been feeling that something was up?"

"I've been feeling off for a while, since before school finished."

Vaughn's eyes widened. "And you haven't said anything?"

"It didn't click for ages!" Sydney protested. "At first I thought it was stress of the end of the school year and all that reporting crap I had to go through. Then when school finished and I still felt sick, I just assumed it was a bug or something. It seriously did not occur to me that I might have been pregnant. We weren't planning anything and it was literally the last thing on my mind. Anyway, by that point your family was over and we were both so consumed by them, so I thought I would wait before telling you something was up."

Vaughn was watching her closely, trying to take all of this in.

"I started to feel better, I wasn't getting as sick as often and so I convinced myself I was getting better. It wasn't until your family left, taking all of their distractions and giving me a chance to think that I realized I'm late."

"Why didn't you say something then?" Vaughn asked, picking up her hand.

"I was planning to," Sydney replied truthfully. "But I was going to wait until this weekend was over before I dropped any bombshells." She let out a short laugh. "Some plan that turned out to be."

Vaughn pressed his lips to her forehead. "So you don't know for sure?"

Sydney shook her head.

"Were you planning on finding out before you told me?"

"No," Sydney looked up into his eyes. "There was no way I was doing that on my own." She paused, letting out a sigh. "I just feel so stupid that it took me so long to even entertain the idea."

"Hey, it's ok," Vaughn murmured into her ear. "You're brilliant at so many things, it's about time that you stuffed up on something."

"Thanks." Sydney laughed. "The only question is, now that I've finally caught on, have I caught the right end of the stick?"

"Well," Vaughn stood up and offered his hand to Sydney. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

"Red 9!" The dealer called out and Weiss' face lit up. 

"I won!" he exclaimed, turning to Ainsley. "Can you believe it?"

"Well, there's gotta be a first time for everything," she grinned. Weiss just grinned back as he gazed around the casino floor.

"Hey, what do you think happened to Syd and Vaughn?" he asked, craning his neck.

"Oh, I have an idea." Ainsley replied, cheekily. "Five months on and they are still acting like newly weds. Ten bucks they're back in their room."

"Hmm," Weiss pondered exaggeratedly. "The odds are definitely in your favour. I think I'll leave that one alone."

"Using your noggin'- that's what I like to see," Ainsley smiled. "So what next, are we going to continue your roll here, or shall we move on to some, let's say blackjack?"

"I'm thinking we move on, but not blackjack. I always lose." Weiss turned his head from side to side, when something caught his eye. "Hey that looks like fun," he pointed.

Ainsley's gaze followed his finger. "Showgirls on Stage? Yeah, fun for you, you perve! Just you wait until I tell you mother about this."

"While the showgirls do sound very tantalizing, I was pointing to the sign beside it."

"Oh." Ainsley looked over. For a second her eyes narrowed, but a smile broke out on her face. "That does look like fun, but are you sure that you are willing to go all in?"

"Damn right I'm sure." Weiss declared, grabbing Ainsley's hand. "This is going to be so much better than black jack."

* * *

"How long?" Vaughn asked, trying to sit still besides Sydney. 

"A few minutes." Sydney ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, this is so not how I imagined Vegas."

Vaughn gave a small laugh. "What if I was to wager ten bucks on it being positive? Would that give the whole situation a more Vegas feel?"

"Vaughn!" Sydney slapped him lightly. "But thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Vaughn asked.

"For everything…for not freaking out when I dropped the bombshell."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a horrifying bombshell, was it?"

Sydney paused for a second. "I guess it wasn't." she smiled at him and then suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Weiss and Ainsley!" she gasped. "They are probably wondering where the hell we are."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Vaughn said. "Weiss's losing streak is probably keeping them occupied enough."

Sydney let out a small chuckle. "Could you just imagine their faces if they knew what we were doing at this moment?"

"Their's wouldn't be half as classic as Francie's," Vaughn murmured back, as he leant in close, nuzzling her neck.

But then both of them jumped when the timer they'd set suddenly buzzed.

* * *

Will walked into the lounge room and flopped himself down on the couch. Picking up the remote he began flicking through the channels. "This is so pathetic," he groaned. "Saturday night and I am home in front of the TV." 

"Makes two of us." Craig said as he walked from the kitchen, two beers in hand. After giving one to Will, he sat beside him. "Where's Olivia?"

"Some family thing." Will replied.

"Oh." Craig looked towards the TV. "What's on?"

"Jack all," Will sighed, taking a long mouthful. "Hey, I thought you had plans tonight."

"None that I know of," Craig replied. "What made you think that?"

"I had lunch with Fran today. She said something about it."

"Oh." Craig raised his bottle to his lips.

Will leaned forward slightly. "So why are you telling Francie that you're busy when you're obviously not?"

"Because I think she might have asked me out the other day."

"So you lie?" Will asked incredulously. "Did you not want to go?"

Craig shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't want to cause any trouble with you."

"With me?" Will blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you and me have got to be pretty good mates since you let me move in here." Craig explained. "I didn't want to stuff that up by going out with your ex-girlfriend."

Will threw his head back as he burst out into a loud and bellowing laughter. "That is one of the most stupid things I've ever heard."

"Why?" Craig shot back defensively. "Most guys don't like to see their friends and their exes together."

"True, but I don't think of Francie as my ex," Will replied. "She's my best friend and that is it. And to be honest, it would make me happy to see my best friend with you rather than some stranger who could turn out to be an axe murderer."

"You would?" Craig sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah. Look, I know technically Francie is an ex-girlfriend, but she's been my friend much longer. Why should I change the way I view her because of four months of our lives?" Will leaned towards Craig. "But the fact we used to date is obviously pretty significant to you. You like Francie, don't you?"

"Yeah," Craig sighed, refusing to look Will in the eyes.

"This is great." Will said.

"Don't get too excited. Who said she liked me?"

"She asked you out, didn't she?" Will pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was only because she had theatre tickets and her mum cancelled on her." He stopped as Will gave him a knowing smile. "What?"

"Eva hates the theatre. Even I know that." Will explained. "There is no way that Francie would have even asked her to go."

Realization dawned on Craig's face. "You mean…"

"Yup." Will laughed. "If only you hadn't been so stupid."

* * *

Sydney couldn't bring herself to look. "I'm scared," she said to Vaughn. 

"Why?" he asked gently.

"Because, if it's negative I know that deep down I am going to be so disappointed. But then, if it's not, if it's positive…we didn't plan any of this. What if we're not ready for this?"

"Syd, we may not have planned this, but we have talked about it. The topic of kids was never an 'if' between us, it has always been a 'when'. So, if that test turns out to be positive, then perhaps we should just see it as a blessing in disguise. An incredible, wonderful surprise that will change our lives for the better. And if it's negative, then maybe it's a sign telling us that it's time we start to think about starting a family. But," he paused, giving Sydney a smile, "we won't know until we look at that test."

Taking a deep breath, Sydney looked down at the white stick in her hands. Her eyes went back to Vaughn and then returned downwards. She had to check if she had seen correctly.

"It's positive."

Before Vaughn had the chance to react, the door to their room flew open, and an ecstatic looking Weiss and Ainsley burst in.

"Oh, you're here!" Ainsley exclaimed. "We hoped you would be."

"You are never going to guess what happened!" Weiss bellowed, throwing his arm around Ainsley's shoulders. He looked at her before turning back to Sydney and Vaughn. "We just got married!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your feedback- I am thrilled that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, because it's one of my favs (out of all the fics). I actually had the idea to marry Weiss and Ainsley and end the chapter in the way I did when I was half way through writing All That They Need. By the time I got to it, I couldn't wait to write it and then I couldn't wait to see what you all thought!

_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Sydney looked down at the white stick in her hands. Her eyes went back to Vaughn and then returned downwards. She had to check if she had seen correctly._

"_It's positive."_

_Before Vaughn had the chance to react, the door to their room flew open, and an ecstatic looking Weiss and Ainsley burst in._

"_Oh, you're here!" Ainsley exclaimed. "We hoped you would be."_

"_You are never going to guess what happened!" Weiss bellowed, throwing his arm around Ainsley's shoulders. He looked at her before turning back to Sydney and Vaughn. "We just got married!"_

Sydney and Vaughn could only stand, thunderstruck, as they tried to digest the two massive pieces of information they'd just received. They were going to be parents and two of their best friends had just got married in a quickie wedding in Vegas.

Weiss and Ainsley, so wrapped up in their own euphoria, were still talking, oblivious to the expressions on Sydney and Vaughn's faces.

"We were just sitting there when Eric spotted the chapel…" Ainsley was saying.

"So we just did it." Weiss finished.

"And if you hadn't been pikers, you two could have been there!" Ainsley planted a kiss on Weiss's cheek. "Never have I ever imagined getting married that way, but…"

"Now I couldn't imagine it happening any other way." Weiss smiled down at her.

Sydney shook her head slightly. "Uh, congratulations," she managed to stammer, concealing the white stick in her hand behind her back.

"Yeah," Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck. "Congrats."

Weiss and Ainsley, at that point, suddenly picked up on the feeling that they had just walked into the middle of something.

"Did we interrupt something?" Weiss asked, his eyes moving between Sydney and Vaughn.

"Um," Sydney glanced at Vaughn. "Yeah, sort of…"

"Oh god." Ainsley's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. We just come barging in here…Come on Eric, let's go."

"Hey, it's ok." Vaughn stepped forward as they turned to the door.

"Yeah," Sydney agreed. "We are so happy for you. This is fantastic. Really. If you could just give us some time, and then we'll come celebrate, ok?"

* * *

Out in the hallway, Ainsley grabbed Weiss's hand as they headed towards the elevator. "It felt kind of serious in there. You don't think we walked in on a fight?" 

Weiss shrugged. "Who knows? But that was definitely a weird vibe."

"Ah," Ainsley sighed. "Married life. We've got stuff like that to look forward to."

Weiss laughed. "So what do you propose we do Mrs Weiss…Mrs McPhee…Mrs McPhee-Weiss…Mrs Weiss-McPhee?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that whole name thing." Ainsley grinned. "But as for what to do now…" Her eyes lit up. "Let's go call our mothers!"

"Yeah!" Weiss exclaimed. "Do you reckon we could get them on a three-way conversation? That way we can break it to them at the same time."

"Ooh, I can't wait to hear their reactions." Ainsley replied gleefully. "They are going to be so mad at us!"

* * *

Vaughn closed the door behind Ainsley and Weiss and then turned to face Sydney. "Ok, before that period of insanity, did you just say that it was positive?" 

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Vaughn's face erupted into a grin as he crossed the room and swept Sydney up in his arms. "It's positive?" he asked again, feeling as if he needed the information to be verified over and over.

Sydney nodded. "You're going to be a dad."

He looked at her in awe. "And you a mum…Syd." He pressed his lips into hers in a long and hard kiss. "I love you so much." He kissed her again. "This is incredible."

Sydney wrapped her arms around his body, pulling them tighter together. It was still sinking in for her. She was having a baby. She was going to be a mother. She and Vaughn were going to have a baby. Her mind was a crazy mess of thoughts.

"Hey Syd." Vaughn cupped her face in his hands. "You ok? You're kind of quiet."

"I'm fine. I'm just in a bit of shock."

"Good shock?" Vaughn asked, a little concerned that Sydney was not quite sharing his enthusiasm for the news. But those thoughts were dashed as she looked in the eyes and flashed him a glowing smile.

"Great shock." She replied, kissing him softly. They stood, staying wrapped in each other's arms for a few minuted until Vaughn spoke.

"You know, Weiss and Ainsley are probably wondering what we are doing."

"I guess we should go meet them." Sydney stepped back out of his arms, smoothing her hair down. "Before they come bursting in again."

"Do you want to tell them?" Vaughn asked as they walked out of the hotel room.

Sydney shook her head slowly. "I'd like to see a doctor before announcing anything. Make sure that everything is ok."

"Sure." Vaughn placed his arm around her shoulders as they headed to the elevator. "I guess we're lucky that Weiss and Ainz decided on a quickie Vegas wedding."

"Why is that?"

"Because when we get back and they announce _that_ news, it's going to be a lot easier for us to fly under the radar."

* * *

"You did what?" Craig exclaimed, staring at Weiss and Ainsley. It was Sunday night and they had returned from Vegas about an hour before. They had jumped straight into the phone, inviting all of their friends over under the pretence of drinks, so that they could break their big news. 

"We got married." Weiss replied.

Campbell was staring at his sister in shock. He had always expected that one day Weiss would become his brother in law, but never in this fashion.

"Does mum know?" he asked.

"Yes," Ainsley giggled. "We called her and Lillian last night. Actually, I would have thought that she would have told you already."

"She's probably incapacitated from the stroke you would have given her." Campbell replied. "How did she react?"

"By the sounds of it, she might have choked. She was making some weird noises."

"Yeah," Weiss nodded. "My mum on the other hand was a little more vocal." He continued in a high falsetto voice. "How could you do this to me, Eric? I carried you for nine months, was in labour for two days and kept you fed and clean until the age of 22 and then you rob me of seeing my eldest child getting married…"

"Your mum really said that?" Francie asked.

Weiss nodded. "And more."

"Aren't you worried that they'll never forgive you for this?" Will asked.

"Nah," Ainsley said flippantly. "They'll get over it. They'll have calmed down by the reception."

Campbell blinked. "The reception?"

"Yeah, we're throwing a 'reception' party," Weiss explained.

"Not this weekend, but the one after," Ainsley informed them. "So keep it free."

"You guys are insane." Craig laughed.

"Never tried to deny it." Ainsley shrugged.

"Hey," Francie piped up. "Where are Syd and Michael?"

"They went straight home." Weiss replied. "They've been acting weird ever since last night."

"Really? Why?" Will asked.

"I think they had a fight." Ainsley mused.

"Pfft." Francie waved a hand. "No big deal. You know the two of them- their fights never last long. What I want to hear is details." She leaned forward. "Tell me, was the celebrant dressed as Elvis?"

* * *

"Vaughn!" Sydney called out Tuesday morning. "Come here." 

"What is it?" he asked, walking out the bedroom.

"Listen to this." Sydney said holding up the daily newspaper she had been reading. "One of our favourite radio personalities, Eric Weiss, shocked many of his fans- and quite possibly his mother- by marrying his long-term girlfriend, Ainsley McPhee in a wedding in Las Vegas Saturday night. Weiss and McPhee, who is a manager at the popular Phase One, had been dating for over three years, yet had made no mention of an engagement. Perhaps the question needs to be raise, is there a more 'pressing' reason for this sudden union?"

Vaughn burst out laughing. "Oh god. Lillian is going to absolutely love this."

* * *

"Well," Dr Carter smiled warmly at Sydney and Vaughn. "Everything is fine. You and the baby appear to be happy and healthy." 

Sydney and Vaughn let out small sighs as the doctor continued to speak.

"Now. From my examination and the dates you gave me, I would say that you're already about three months gone, Sydney."

Sydney felt a flush of embarrassment. "Three months? Are all your patients as vague as me?"

Dr Carter laughed softly. "There have been a few. Now, that's all for today. Before you leave you'll be able to make an appointment for your first ultrasound for about a month from now."

* * *

"I liked her," Vaughn said as he pulled out of the car park at the doctor's surgery. "She didn't make us wait." 

Sydney, who had been pawing through her bag in a search for Lifesavers, looked up at him. "Your dad thing?"

Vaughn laughed. "He hated it so much when people were late for appointments." He shrugged. "It was something he definitely instilled in me."

Sydney smiled as she reached across and ran her hand through his hair. "And I guess you'll be instilling it into your own child?"

"Yup." Vaughn grinned.

"Ok, but that is the only neurosis you're allowed to pass on." Sydney said.

"Oh ok, and what about you? Which one of your are you going to pass on?"

Sydney just smiled as she returned to her search for the Lifesavers. "I'll have to think about that."


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thank you all so much for your kind words and feedback. I love opening my email and reading all of your responses. It really makes my day.

**Em-958:** 2 days...like clockwork, hey ;). And in regards to favourites, that other is _one_ of my favourites- they are a lot more which I have a special attachment to.

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER: **I just wanted to tell you now, so that you are not disappointed later on, that the name of the baby won't be Isabelle. But other than that, thanks for that feedback and those compliments...oh, and yeah, I have pretty much finished writing this fic :)

* * *

Thursday morning Vaughn got up early to go for a run. When he got back, Sydney was up and sitting at the kitchen bench with the daily newspaper.

"Morning," he said, getting the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Morning," Sydney replied as she looked up from the paper. "I've been thinking…"

"Why does that sound so ominous?" Vaughn asked, taking a mouthful of drink.

Sydney just poked out her tongue. "Now that we know that everything is ok, I think we should tell our parents. Soon."

Vaughn nodded. "What about our friends?"

"I think we should wait until after Weiss and Ainz's reception thing. I don't want to steal their thunder, you know what I mean?"

"Ok then." Vaughn sat down beside her, his expression slightly pained. "How do you think your dad is going to react to this?"

Sydney laughed. "How do you mean?"

"When he finds out that you're pregnant. Will he go for the passive aggressive or the more extreme?"

"Vaughn, he is not going to be anything other than happy when he finds out." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you got over this unfounded fear of my father."

"Unfounded?" Vaughn scoffed. "This is Jack Bristow we're talking about. Nothing about that man is unfounded."

Sydney just shook her head as she turned back to the newspaper.

"Hey, any more Weiss gossip in there?" Vaughn asked.

Sydney grinned. "No, and I am sure that he is crushed," she replied as the phone began to ring. Reaching across she answered it.

Vaughn watched her side of the conversation curiously. Sydney looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

"Who was that?" he asked when she had hung up.

"Your mum." Sydney replied. "She invited us over for dinner Saturday night. Said that it has been too long since we've all had a chance to get together and talk."

Vaughn looked at her. "Ok, that's freaky."

"I know. Are you sure that she doesn't have some weird telepathic abilities?"

"No." Vaughn shook his head. "That is Aunt Trish's department."

"You do realize that the spirits have probably already told her by now," Sydney said, with a straight face.

"Probably," Vaughn laughed, placing his empty glass down. "I'm going to take a shower."

"And while you do that I'll call dad to see if he's free next week." Sydney smiled. "Because I gravely doubt that he shares your mother's talent for perfect timing."

* * *

"No, mum, I am not experiencing any nausea." Ainsley rolled her eyes cradling the phone between her head and shoulder as she sifted through the paper work in front of her. "Or cravings…or…Mum!" she yelled out, aghast. 

"What'd she say?" Weiss asked.

Ainsley placed a hand over the receiver. "She wanted to know if my breast were tender," she hissed. Removing her hand, she continued with the conversation. "Look mum, the newspaper was completely off track…because we love each other, that's why…yes mum, I know and I'm sorry…hey, I'm sure Cam will go for the big wedding thing…Mum!" she sighed exasperatedly. "Ok, I promise that if I get married for the second time I'll go the big hoo-hah."

"What?" Weiss jumped up indignantly. "Give me the phone."

"Look mum, I gotta go," Ainsley said quickly. "Love you, bye."

"Second marriage?" Weiss asked as she put the phone down.

"Give us a break. I had to shut her up somehow."

* * *

"I tell you now," Juliette said to Sydney and Vaughn Saturday night. "Lil is still in shock from last weekend." 

"What about his dad and Alexis?" Vaughn asked.

"They're thrilled- though Alexis isn't happy that she got robbed of bridesmaid duties." Juliette laughed.

"So is Lillian really that mad?" Sydney queried.

"Oh no. Once it sinks in she will be delighted. She honestly thought that the two of them would never get married." Juliette smiled and placed down her knife and fork. "But, now that we have thoroughly dissected that topic, what is new with the two of you?"

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other, a look that did not go unnoticed by Juliette.

"Well, actually there is something that we wanted to talk to you about." Sydney started. "Your invitation for dinner could not have been more better- or freakishly- timed."

"Ok, ok." Juliette smiled. "Stop with the stalling. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I suppose we should just get it out." Vaughn reached for Sydney's hand and clasped it. "Syd's pregnant, maman."

Juliette let out a cry of delight as she jumped up and embraced Sydney and Vaughn in turn. "This is incredible!" she said, sitting back down. "How far along are you?"

"About three months." Sydney replied. "I'm due in the middle of January."

"Were you planning a family?" Juliette asked. "I have never heard you talking about children."

"Well, this was a bit of a surprise," Vaughn said as Sydney let out a small laugh. "But just because this baby wasn't planned doesn't mean it's not wanted."

"All I can say is that I am going to have one lucky grandchild. You two are going to be wonderful parents." Juliette declared. "Does anybody else know?"

Sydney shook her head. "Just you, and dad when we tell him. We want to keep this quiet until the stuff with Weiss and Ainsley has calmed down. We don't want to intrude on their special time."

Juliette nodded. "I suppose that means that you'll want me to keep quiet too."

"Yes maman," Vaughn replied. "Shouldn't be too difficult, I hope."

"Difficult?" Juliette raised her eyebrows. "I have just been told that I am going to be a grandmère and I have to keep quiet!" she said good-naturedly. "Tell me Michael, have you always been this inclined towards torture?"

Vaughn leaned forward. "You keep quiet until we say so, and we'll let you break the news to all the overseas rellies."

"And Trish?"

"And most definitely Trish." Vaughn agreed. "Do we have a deal?"

Juliette nodded as her face erupted into a grin.

* * *

"Francie, we can't." Sydney said over the phone Monday night. 

"Oh, come on Syd. It's my only night off. It's just dinner at my place. Why can't you and Michael come?"

"Because my dad is coming to ours for dinner." Sydney replied.

There was a moment's silence on the other end of the phone. "Syd, since when do you have your father over for dinner?"

"Since now," Sydney answered lamely.

"What is up with you?" Francie demanded. "I've barely seen you all week."

"I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff." Sydney replied. "Look, I can't get out of tonight. But for the rest of the week, I'm free."

"Fine, I'm booking you in for Thursday lunch. You'll have to come to the restaurant though."

"I will be there," Sydney was relieved that all seemed to have been forgiven.

* * *

"We went to Vegas last week," Sydney said in an attempt to keep the conversation with Jack going. Even though that their relationship was probably the strongest it had ever been, making small talk with Jack Bristow was still an exhausting task. 

"Oh. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"It was an interesting trip." Vaughn said slowly.

"What happened?" Jack leaned back in his chair, finished with his meal.

"Two things." Sydney replied. Jack looked at them questioningly.

"Weiss and Ainsley got married." Vaughn put in.

"Who?" Jack's expression was blank.

Sydney sighed. "Ainsley was one of my bridesmaids and Weiss was Vaughn's best man."

"Oh." Recognition dawned on Jack's face. "The one who couldn't sing?"

Vaughn chuckled. "Yeah, the same one."

"So what else happened?" Jack asked, raising his glass to his lips.

"Well," Sydney paused, glancing towards Vaughn for encouragement. "We found out that I'm pregnant."

Jack slowly placed his glass back onto the table. "You're pregnant?" he repeated, his expression, as usual, unreadable.

Sydney nodded. "About three months." She was suddenly fearful that her father was going to ruin this moment for them.

But just then a ghost of a smile crossed Jack's face and Sydney knew that he was pleased by the news.

"Congratulations." Jack's tone was sincere and Sydney felt her face erupt in a grin. Vaughn, beside her, let out a sigh of relief, causing Jack to look at him amused. "Worried about something, Michael?"

"Uh, no." Vaughn grinned, taking a mouthful of drink.

Jack leaned forward slightly. "Michael, I said I would hurt you if you did something to hurt my daughter, not if you gave me a grandchild."

"You said what?" Sydney exclaimed. "You told Vaughn you would hurt him?" She looked at Vaughn. "You never told me this? When was this?"

Vaughn glanced at Jack, who was still looking thoroughly amused by the situation. "Uh, the first Christmas we spent together and when I told him about my plans for proposing."

"I can't believe this." Sydney laughed. She turned to Jack. "So, just how exactly were you planning on hurting him?"

"Oh, I knew that I would never have to carry through," Jack said, picking up his wine glass. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Fun?" Sydney smiled. "That is your idea of fun?"

"Trust me," Jack said. "If you saw the look on his face, you'd understand the whole fun side of it all, no questions asked."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for your feedback. I love you all so much.

**Rachelle- Your Almighty Vampire: **I just wanted to take the time to thank you for all those reviews for 'Meeting Their Match', 'All That They Need' and now 'Prophesised'.

* * *

"Francie, I'm sorry about Monday," Sydney said as the two of them sat down at one of the tables at Deep Inside Thursday afternoon. "You sounded like you really needed to talk."

"I did…I do." Francie sighed. "Oh Syd, I think I did something really stupid."

"Stupid? Like what?" Sydney asked.

"I like Craig." Francie said out of the blue.

Sydney blinked, surprised by the suddenness of this declaration. "Ok," she said slowly. "You like Craig, that's great. He's an awesome guy. What does that have to do with you doing something stupid?"

"I sorta asked him out the other week."

"You did?"

"Yeah. We've gotten to be such good friends these past few months and lately I started to feel that maybe we could be more than friends. I thought that he felt the same way, but obviously not."

"What happened?"

"He said that he already had plans, but I knew that he was lying. So now, I feel like a twit for imagining things that weren't there." She rested her chin on her hands, her expression dejected. "And to top that off I haven't spoken to him since."

"Has he tried to speak to you?"

"He called once, but I didn't return it." She exhaled exasperatedly. "I don't need this, Syd. This whole men business is going to be driving me mad for eternity-I can just tell. I mean, look at me. I'm a successful business woman and can run a restaurant with ease, but do you think that I could run a love life, or even the illusion of one?" Francie paused, raking a hand through her hair. "I feel like I'm back in bloody high school!"

Sydney smiled. "High school isn't such a bad place to be."

Francie let out a short laugh. "Says she who is happily married." Her expression softened. "Sorry, I shouldn't be taking my problems out on you."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Sydney replied, good-naturedly. "They're also good for helping _with _the problems."

"Tell me what to do, Mrs Sydney 'I know how to have a functional relationship' Vaughn."

"You need to break the ice with Craig. Stop the avoidance and talk to him. You said that he is a good friend- do you want to lose that?"

"I suppose not," Francie said grudgingly. "But I don't know if I can just pick up the phone and call him."

"You won't have to."

"Huh?"

"Weiss and Ainsley's reception party on Saturday night. You're both going to be there. It will be the perfect opportunity for you to clear the air."

Francie's face brightened. "Yeah, it will be. Thanks Syd." She shook her head. "I've been stewing over this for like, forever, and ten minutes with you and you make it all better."

"Stop." Sydney grinned. "You're making me blush."

Francie eyed her closely. "And that's not all. There's something else going on with you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I can't quite place it. You just look different."

Sydney laughed. "I don't think so. Maybe you are really losing the plot with this whole high school love life freak out."

"Ok, that really hurt." Francie shot back jokingly. "But about this party, what are you planning on wearing?"

* * *

Vaughn let out a slow whistle as Sydney walked into the living room Saturday night. The invitation to Weiss and Ainsley's party had asked the guests to come in semi-formal dress- an executive decision made by the two to keep their mother's happy. 

So Sydney had dressed for the occasion in a black halter neck dress that fell to mid-calf, paired with strappy black heels, her mother's necklace and, as usual, her charm bracelet.

Hearing Vaughn's whistle, Sydney stopped short and grinned at him, almost self-consciously. "What as that for?"

"Because," Vaughn got up from the couch and moved towards her. "You look sexy as hell," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sydney laughed. "Yeah, well enjoy it while you can, because it won't be long before I won't be able to wear stuff like this."

"And why not?"

"Maybe because I won't fit in it," Sydney placed a quick kiss on his lips and stepped back.

"You might not fit in that one," Vaughn pointed at her dress. "But it doesn't mean you can't wear stuff like that."

"Oh right." Sydney grabbed her bag off the kitchen bench. "You're going to expect me to swan about in slinky dresses and high heels while eight months pregnant, hey?"

"I wouldn't expect you to swan," Vaughn said in a mock-serious tone. "Waddle yes, but not swan."

With a laugh, Sydney swatted him with her bag. "Tell you what. When I get fat, I'll wear high heels if you do as well."

* * *

"Would you look at the two of them?" Sydney said to Francie. She pointed to Weiss was swinging Ainsley around to the music. "Have you ever seen two people as happy as that?" 

"Yeah." Francie grinned. "You and Michael dancing with each other at your wedding reception."

Sydney smiled nostalgically at the thought. "Seems like yesterday." She turned slightly as somebody familiar came near. "Hey Craig."

"Hey Syd…Francie."

"Hey." Francie's reply was quick.

Sydney glanced back and forth between the two of them. "I'm just going to get a drink." She then made a quick exit before either Craig or Francie had the chance to stop her.

"So…" Craig had his hands in his pockets and was rocking back and forth slightly on his heels. "How have you been?"

"Good." Francie replied. "You?"

"Fine."

An awkward silence descended upon the two of them for a few moments until Francie decided that it was now or never. She didn't want to lose Craig's friendship.

"Ok." She threw her hands up. "This is stupid."

"What is?"

"Us, acting like strangers. It's ridiculous. We are great friends. Why aren't we talking?"

"I thought you didn't want to." Craig said. "You didn't return my call."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Francie looked at him sheepishly. "I was still feeling pretty foolish then."

"Feeling foolish about what?"

Francie eyed him. "I think you know why, and how about we never mention it again."

"I was kind of hoping we would." Craig said quietly.

Francie's head cocked to the side. "What?"

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to catch a movie sometime." Craig said. "With me."

"With you?" Francie repeated.

"Yeah…but only if you want to." Craig added.

"Of course I'd want to." Francie smiled.

* * *

Silence fell upon the party when the music suddenly stopped and Weiss stood up in front of everybody, with Ainsley by his side. 

"Hi. Ainz and I would firstly like to thank all of you for coming here tonight and celebrating with us. Even though you couldn't be with us when we actually tied the knot, it's awesome to be surrounded by all those we love at our 'reception'.  
And while we didn't get married in a conventional way, Ainz and I thought that we'd have some conventional aspects to tonight. We got the cake, we've had a dance and now we'd like a speech from our best man and matron of honour."

The guests all eyed each other, curiously. Who was Weiss talking about?

"So," he continued. "Where are Vaughn and Syd?"

Sydney grabbed Vaughn's arm. "What is he doing?" she hissed.

"I have no idea."

"Come on." Ainsley was calling out. "Syd, Mike, get your butts over here."

With Sydney still gripping Vaughn's arm, the two of them made their way over.

"Weiss, what is going on?" Vaughn demanded.

"If Ainz and I had gone about this the way our mums wanted, you two would have been doing this anyway," Weiss said with a grin. "What's the big deal?"

"How about getting a chance to actually write a speech?" Sydney shot back.

"Wing it," Weiss smiled, holding up to glasses of champagne. "Here." Vaughn took one, but Sydney refused.

"I've got this," she said, holding up her soft drink.

"Who makes a toast with that?" Weiss asked disdainfully as he took it from her hands and gave her the champagne. "And since when do you pass up bubbly?"

Sydney shrugged and looked at Vaughn. "You can go first."

"Oh, you're so thou—" Vaughn was cut off as both Weiss and Ainsley pushed him forward. "Uh, hi. Uh, ok. I have absolutely no idea what to say, so if this makes no sense or is completely boring, blame Weiss and Ainz for throwing me head first into this situation.  
I've known Weiss a long time and as much as we all joke about him being some kind of an idiot, the truth is there is not a more genuine guy on this planet. You've been a great mate, there for the good times and there for the bad. There to tell me to pull my head in and just…always there.  
Ainsley, I haven't known you as long, but what I do know is how you changed Weiss's life. The two of you are as crazy as one another and that is what makes you perfect for one another." He turned to Sydney. "You want to continue this?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Sydney stepped forward. "Well, what can I say? Ainz, our friendship took a bit of a break over the years and I am so thankful that you became a part of my life again. You're offbeat, almost kooky and somehow manage to see the humour of every situation. Weiss, on the other hand, tends to _be_ the humour of every situation so, as Vaughn said, you guys are made for one another.  
Um, I think I'll wrap this up for now. Could everybody please raise their glasses in a belated to toast to our bride and groom To Eric and Ainsley."

"To Eric and Ainsley," the room chorused. Sydney rose her glass to her lips, but did not take a mouthful, and instead placed it discreetly, or so she thought, on the coffee table.

As the music started again, she turned to Vaughn. "I cannot believe they did that to us."

Vaughn laughed. "I know."

"I'm going to get a drink."

"I'll come to." Vaughn wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the two of them headed towards the kitchen.

"Sydney, what are you doing?" Weiss demanded, coming up to the kitchen bench as few seconds later.

"I'm having a drink," she replied.

"But soft drink?" Weiss screwed up his nose. "It's a party. And don't think I didn't see you not drink that champagne for mine and Ainz's toast. _Our_ toast. I am shattered." He grinned at her and Vaughn. "But I happen to have a bottle of tequila, so get ready to make it up to me."

"Thanks, but I fine with this." Sydney held up her cup.

"Syd, come on."

"No Weiss. I'm not drinking tonight." She looked up at Vaughn, her expression clearly saying 'help'.

"Not drinking. Since when?" Weiss laughed as Sydney rose her cup to her lips. "What are you- pregnant or something?"

As if against her control, Sydney choked on the mouthful of drink she'd just taken. Vaughn, too, jerked suddenly as those words came out of Weiss's mouth.

Weiss's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh my god!" he bellowed out, with perfect Weiss timing. As a song came to an end, the guests all looked in the direction of his loud voice and as a result, heard what he was about to say next.

"You're pregnant!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for taking the time to review. The response to the last chapter (especially the ending line) was fantastic.

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle: **Hey, good to hear from you again! Thanks for your comments on 'All That They Need'. I absolutely loved loved loved writing it, so I'm glad that you loved reading it.

* * *

"_Syd, come on."_

"_No Weiss. I'm not drinking tonight." She looked up at Vaughn, her expression clearly saying 'help'._

"_Not drinking. Since when?" Weiss laughed as Sydney rose her cup to her lips. "What are you- pregnant or something?"_

_As if against her control, Sydney choked on the mouthful of drink she'd just taken. Vaughn, too, jerked suddenly as those words came out of Weiss's mouth._

_Weiss's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh my god!" he bellowed out, with perfect Weiss timing. As a song came to an end, the guests all looked in the direction of his loud voice and as a result, heard what he was about to say next._

"_You're pregnant!"_

As everybody stared in their direction, Sydney covered her eyes with a hand. This was so not how she imagined breaking the news.

"Weiss," Vaughn hissed. "Do you not know the meaning of discreet?"

By the point the next song had started, and most of the guests appeared to have lost interest and went back to whatever they were doing previously. However, Francie, Ainsley, Will and Craig were by their sides in a flash.

"So it's true?" Weiss pressed. "Syd's pregnant?"

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other, their expressions helpless. There was no point in denying any of this now. Weiss had done a brilliant job of outsing them.

"Yes." Sydney sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Both Francie and Ainsley gave out cries of delight as they simultaneously threw their arms around Sydney. "Oh my god!" Francie exclaimed. "I'm going to be an aunty!"

Sydney laughed. "I guess you are."

"How long have you known?" Ainsley asked.

"Well, do you remember when you and Weiss barged into our hotel room and announced that you'd just gotten married?" Vaughn said with a grin and Ainsley nodded. "About two seconds before that."

Ainsley clapped a hand over her mouth as Weiss burst out laughing. "We picked up on a weird vibe, but thought we had interrupted a fight!" he said.

Francie was looking at Sydney, almost accusingly. "You've known that long and haven't said anything?"

"We didn't want to steal Weiss and Ainsley's thunder," Sydney explained.

"Fair enough," Francie replied grudgingly. Her face broke into a grin as she threw her arms around Sydney again. "Oh, I am so happy for you!"

"Uh Fran," Will stepped forward and pulled her off Sydney. "If you suffocate Syd, there is not going to be anything to be happy about."

* * *

"Oh my god," Sydney collapsed onto the couch and slipped off her heels. "What a night." 

"Tell me about it." Vaughn laughed, opening the door out to the yard to let Donovan in. "Heya boy." He bent down to scratch behind the dog's ears and then straightened up. "Do you think we should break the news to him about his new brother or sister?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I'll leave that to you. I'm sure that he will take it better coming from you."

"Ok, but I think I'll leave that for another day." Vaughn said as he sat down and kicked off his shoes. "But I had better let maman know that she can start blabbing the news. Between her and Francie, I'm sure that the entire state will know by tomorrow evening."

"Don't forget Weiss." Sydney pointed out.

"Yes, but he has a disadvantage. Tomorrow is Sunday, he won't get behind his microphone until Monday afternoon."

"Oh right," Sydney smiled, sliding down so that she could lie down on the couch, her head resting on Vaughn's lap. "Hey, did you water Marshall's plants today? Because I didn't."

"No, I forgot. I'll go over and do them tomorrow." Vaughn ran a hand through Sydney's hair. "When does he get back?"

"Next Saturday, I think." Sydney replied. "Apparently, Carrie needs to get back and start preparing for the production."

Vaughn laughed. "I give her ten minutes before she's knocking on the door, asking for her favourite stage manager."

Sydney grinned gleefully. "Yes, but this time I have legitimate reason for refusing to do it." She placed both her hands on her abdomen. "Because by the time the production rolls around, I will either be the size of a giant beach ball or…" she looked up at Vaughn, her eyes wide.

With a smile, Vaughn bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you now, Syd," he said, straightening up. "This whole caring for a miniature human, parent thing has kind of got me terrified."

"Me too." Sydney laughed. "Do you keep thinking back to that weekend with Dillon?"

Vaughn shuddered. "We didn't have clue."

"Well," Sydney paused, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We can always turn to Grandpa Jack for advice. Just remember, being confident is the key."

* * *

After watering Marshall's plants the next morning, Vaughn let himself back inside the house. He assumed that Sydney was still in bed- her nausea in the mornings had really subsided and she was making the most of the sleep-ins she had before school went back. Yet, when Vaughn walked into their bedroom, he saw that the bed was empty and Sydney was standing in front of the floor length mirror, pulling her pyjama top tight across her belly. 

Pausing in the doorway, Vaughn cleared his throat softly. "Syd."

Her head whipped around, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I was…um, I was just seeing if…you know." She pulled the t-shirt tight again, revealing the slightest of bumps. "What do you think?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't know. You did eat a lot last night."

Sydney glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Vaughn said, quickly. "That bump- all baby."

She continued to look at him through narrowed eyes for a few seconds. Then her expression softened and she laughed. "Did I really eat a lot?"

Vaughn walked across. "No more than usual," he grinned.

"That much, hey?" Sydney grinned back as she straightened out her top. She patted Vaughn on the shoulder. "Now, how about you go and make us some breakfast. I'm feeling like scrambled eggs."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "And why can't you scramble them?"

"Well, because of my 'condition'. I'm incredibly fragile and should be taking things easy."

Vaughn burst out laughing. "You- fragile? Since when?"

"Oh, since I decided that I'm going to milk this pregnancy for everything it's worth." Sydney shot back, a playful smile on her lips.

* * *

Late Wednesday afternoon Will walked into Deep Inside, hoping to catch Francie in some down time. He was lucky. The lunch crowd was gone and those coming for dinner wouldn't arrive for another hour or so. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting beside him at the bar. "Don't you have articles to write?"

"My interview was cancelled." Will replied. "So, when's the big date?"

Francie's head snapped towards him. "Who told you?"

"Who do you think? Craig."

"Oh. Well, no date has actually been set."

"And when will one be set?" Will pressed.

Francie shrugged. "I don't know…hey, since when are you interested in my love life, Will Tippin?"

"I just don't want to see the two of you stuff this up." Will smiled.

Francie shook her head, laughing and went to respond, but was cut off by Will's mobile ringing.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, looking at the caller I.D. "It's Olivia, I gotta take it…Hey Liv…yeah, I know. I dropped in at the restaurant to see Fran…" Will's brow creased slightly as he listened to whatever Olivia was saying on the other end. "Yeah, why wouldn't we still be on…Ok, speak to you soon. Bye."

Placing the phone back in his pocket, Will ran a hand through his hair.

"Everything ok?" Francie asked.

"I think so," Will replied. "I just don't understand her sometimes."

"Olivia?"

"Hmm." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "She's so quiet, so reserved. It's really hard to know what goes on in her head."

"Will. Look at me." Francie ordered and he obeyed. "Am I quiet and reserved?"

He snorted. "No."

"Do you know what goes on in my head?"

"No."

"Then perhaps the problem of you not understanding Olivia lies with you, not the fact that she is quiet and reserved."

Will laughed. "Good point." He paused, his face pensive. "But I think there is a little more to it."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. She just keeps sending off these weird vibes." He shook his head slightly. "I'm probably just being paranoid."

Francie patted him on the back. "I wouldn't say probably. Definitely is the term I would use."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your incredible feedback (I know that I must be sounding repetitive, but I have to show my gratitude somehow)

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle & dandan2300: **I will let you both know now that Olivia is not pregnant and she is not cheating on Will.

**Rachelle- Your Almighty Vampire: **Hmm, I don't know. Zepherelli Joe as the baby's name...I can promise you that will not be the case. I think that you would all kill me if I did that!

* * *

"Marshall's back." Vaughn commented as he peered out of the kitchen window. "And Carrie's with him. You might want to hide…" He turned around just in time to see Sydney scoop out a large portion of peanut butter on her index finger. "What are you doing?"

"I felt like some peanut butter," Sydney replied as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. She began licking it off as she walked towards the window. Sure enough, Carrie was hauling a suitcase out of the boot of Marshall's car. She looked at Vaughn. "Are they living together now?"

Vaughn shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well, you and Marshall always seem to be having a chat."

"Yeah, but I don't understand half the things he says. And," Vaughn turned away from the window, "if I asked him to repeat something he laughs and says something about him getting the brains and me getting the looks."

Vaughn looked so indignant that Sydney had to bite her bottom lip in order to stop herself from laughing.

"Syd!" Vaughn exclaimed. "It's not funny."

"Uh, yeah, it kind of is." Sydney grinned. She glanced back out the window. "Now I'm going shopping…or walking…or whatever. I'm just going to get out of the house before Carrie comes a knocking." She leaned up and gave Vaughn a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Syd." Vaughn said the next morning. She looked up from the Sunday paper. He was standing at the kitchen bench, knife in hand, looking a little perplexed. 

"Yeah?"

"Where's the peanut butter?"

Sydney looked at him for a few seconds before averting his gaze and looking back down at the paper. "I ate it."

Vaughn blinked. "You ate all of it?" He sounded doubtful "But there was almost a full jar there yesterday."

"I know that." Sydney said defensively. "But I woke up during the night and felt like peanut butter. So I ate it."

"With what?"

"Nothing. Just on it's own."

"The entire jar?" Vaughn looked sickened at the thought.

"Yeah…" Sydney paused and looked up. "I wouldn't recommend it though. You feel kinda queasy afterwards."

Vaughn laughed. "I wonder why. An entire jar…" he chuckled. "You know, Weiss would be so proud."

* * *

Hearing Vaughn's car pull up Monday afternoon, Sydney jumped up from the couch, where she had been doing their folding and flew to the door. Flinging it open, she headed to the car, where Vaughn was pulling out a few shopping bags. 

"Well, well, well, since when are you so happy to see me?" he joked, closing the boot.

"Since always." Sydney kissed him quickly. "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Vaughn asked, his expression blank.

"Don't." Sydney laughed. "You have no idea what I am going through right now. Did you get it?"

Vaughn nodded towards the car. "The backseat."

Sydney opened the door and pulled out a shopping bag. It was filled with jars of peanut butter. "Oh," she moaned, almost ecstatically. "Michael Vaughn, I love you so much."

Inside, Sydney had just settled back on the couch, spoon and jar in hand when there was a knock on the door. Her mouth full, she looked up at Vaughn.

"I'll get it," he laughed.

"Thanks," Sydney replied, thickly. Seconds later, he appeared again. "It's for you. Carrie."

Struggling to swallow the large amount of peanut butter, Sydney headed to the door.

"Hey Syd." Carrie greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey," Sydney replied as she continued to work on the roof of her mouth. "Come in."

"Thanks, but this is just a quick visit. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Sydney knew exactly what.

"I know this is really early notice, but I was wondering if you would consider stage managing the production this year." Before Sydney could reply, Carrie hurriedly went on. "Look, I know I kind of freaked you out last year, but I promise this year won't be as bad. I've been improving each year as I do it."

'_Improvement? Last year had been a improvement_.' Sydney couldn't help but think. '_An improvement to what?_'

"Anyway," Carrie was still speaking. "I would love if it you could help out."

"Look Carrie, I'm afraid that I can't." Sydney said apologetically.

"Sure you can. You did a great job with _Little Shop_. Why could you do it again?"

"Oh, I didn't mean that I don't think I can, I mean that I really can't. I won't be returning after the Christmas break."

"What? Why? Are you moving?" Carrie's eyes widened. "You're not resigning are you? You can't quit- you're a great teacher! You _have _to stay. What have those bastards in administration done? Just tell me and I can sort it out. I know people who know people."

"Carrie, stop." Sydney tried hard not to laugh. "I have no qualms with the people in the administration and I'm not quitting. I'm going on leave. Maternity leave."

"Oh, ok. Just as long…"Carrie trailed off as realization dawned upon her face. "Maternity leave? You're having a baby?"

Sydney nodded and then almost had the wind knocked out of her as Carrie flung her arms around her.

"Sydney, that is fantastic. You must be over the moon."

"Kind of." Sydney smiled.

"Well, I'd best be off, but before I go." Carrie turned to Sydney, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Could I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"Next time you do the whole baby thing, do you think you could work the due date around the production?"

* * *

"Hey." Will greeted Olivia at his door Tuesday night with a kiss. "How was work?" he asked, stepping aside to let her in. 

"Horrible." She grimaced as she glanced around the apartment. "Where's Craig?"

"He volunteered for night shifts this week." Will replied, returning to the kitchen bench where he had been preparing dinner for the two of them.

"He volunteered? Why would he do that?" Olivia asked, sitting at the bench.

Will laughed. "There's this big outdoor music festival thing Friday night. He really wanted to go but couldn't get tickets. By doing night shifts, he managed to wing it so that he is one of the patrolling officers there. This way he gets to see the concert…and gets paid for being there."

Olivia smiled. "I guess it makes sense now."

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of Friday night, are you busy?"

"Um, I don't think so. Why? What have you got planned for us?"

"Nothing specific, but Eric and Ainsley were talking about doing something as a group. I actually think Eric wanted to go bowling.

"Oh." Olivia's face fell for a split second. "That sounds like fun, but I just remembered that mum wanted me to go around for dinner."

Will placed down his knife and looked at her curiously. "You just said that you were free."

"I know. I forgot." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok then, why don't you just come and join us after dinner then."

"I don't think so." Olivia shook her head. "Mum would get upset if I left early. Why don't we just organise to do something Saturday. Just the two of us."

Will's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you really have to go to your mum's or do you just not want to go out with my friends?"

Olivia coughed lightly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You were completely willing to go out until you found out that it wouldn't be just the two of us."

Olivia just stared at him, prompting Will to speak again.

"Well? Is that it? You don't want to go out with my friends."

"What would you say if I said yes?"

"I would ask why."

Abruptly, Olivia stood up. "I don't have to defend myself to you."

"Hang on a second. Who said anything about defending? I am not attacking you. I asked a simple question. What is your problem with my friends?"

"I'm not the one with the problem."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Will demanded.

"I think I should go." Olivia headed towards the front door.

"I don't think so." Will stepped across and grabbed her hand. "I think I deserve an explanation."

"Fine." Olivia ripped her hand from his grip. "I just think it's a little bit odd that you spend so much time with those people—"

"Those people? Is that how you view my friends?"

Olivia ignored the question. "And what I find the most strange is that the two you are closest two are both women, one of whom you used to be in a relationship with!"

"Oh god!" Will let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled his eyes. "There is no need to get all insecure about me and Francie. It is ancient history."

"Is it?" Olivia asked. "You always seem to be with her."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you've been friends with somebody for over ten years."

"Yeah, will I don't want to hand around and be made a fool of."

"You're delusional."

Olivia's expression hardened. "Wow. Thanks for that, Will." She turned to the door.

"Olivia, wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please stay, we can talk."

Olivia looked back over her shoulder. "Go and talk to your friends."

* * *

"Have you spoken to Will?" Francie asked Sydney as the two of them sat down in a small café. 

"No," Sydney replied. "But Vaughn was speaking to Craig and apparently he had a fight with Olivia Tuesday night."

"About what?"

"Didn't know. Will didn't give any specifics."

"Oh well, we'll find out soon enough." Francie reached for her bag as her mobile started ringing. Mouthing 'sorry' to Sydney, she flipped it open. "Hello…oh, hey." Her face broke in a grin. "Ok…how about Sunday? I've given myself the night off…ok, great…I'll see you then…Bye."

Flipping the phone shut, Francie looked at Sydney, her expression almost giddy.

"Craig?" Sydney inquired, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Francie nodded. "He's taking me out Sunday night."

"Finally. The two of you are getting your act together."

"I know." The grin suddenly dropped off Francie's face, as her eyes widened. "Oh god. What am I going to wear?"


	8. Chapter 8

Again, thank you all so much for your wondeful reviews. It really makes a writers day to hear how readers are responding to their stories. I loved writing this and it is great that you all seem to be enjoying it.

**henry: **I promise you, there will be drama...

**Rachelle- Your Almighty Vampire: **There is not a chance that I would give the peanut butter thing a try- I cannot stand the stuff.  
I was actually planning to give Sydney Vegemite cravings (a hail out to any fellow Aussie readers) but given that the story is set in LA, I didn't really think that that would be viable.

* * *

"No, no, no, ugh- definitely not!" 

Sydney lounged back on Francie's bed, watching her best friend empty the entire contents of her wardrobe.

"It's official!" Francie threw her hands up in the air. "I have nothing to wear."

"Fran." Sydney sat up straight. "You have more clothes than me, Ainz and Amy combined. There has to be something in there that you can wear."

"There isn't!" Francie sounded desperate. "And we're going out tonight."

"Francie, I don't think Craig will be too concerned with your outfit. Just as long as you show up."

"Don't try and fill me up with that psychobabble." Francie said. "Because it is not going to work!"

"Fine." Sydney let out a small chuckle. "Do you want to go and raid my wardrobe? There might be something there."

"Thanks. But I got boobs." Francie replied matter-of-factly. "Though, I must say that you have been looking a lot more voluptuous than usual."

Sydney laughed. "Yeah, apparently that tends to happen when you're pregnant."

Francie shook her head. "It is so weird to hear you speaking like that. A couple of months ago you were just Sydney and now you're Sydney, mum to be. I'm having a little trouble wrapping my head around it."

Sydney just stared at her. "You are? What do you think is going through my mind at the moment?"

Francie smiled. "How is everything going?"

"Well, peanut butter is now my best friend…"

"What?"

"Never mind. Oh, Vaughn and I have our first ultrasound on Thursday."

Francie let out a small laugh. "Again, so weird."

Sydney just grinned as she got up off the bed and began pawing through the mountain of clothes that had accumulated. "Come on. There has to be something here that you can wear."

* * *

"Ok, that is a sad sight." Craig commented coming out into the living room Sunday night. Will, who was stretched out on the couch, looking as if he'd seen better days, glanced at him. 

"Huh?"

"I said you are a sad sight. That blue you had with Olivia must have been a doozy. Are you going to tell me what it was about?"

"It was nothing." Will mumbled. The truth was he couldn't talk about the fight to any of his friends. How could he? What was he supposed to tell them? That things had blown up between him and Olivia because she didn't like his friends? How well would that go down? He could just picture Sydney and Francie's faces…

"Nothing- yeah right." Craig scoffed. "Have you even spoken to her since?"

"I've called her, but she refuses to answer…which is expected."

"What did you say to her?"

Will looked at him. He guessed that this part was safe to tell. "I, uh, might have called her delusional."

Craig let out a low whistle. "Man, where the hell were you when they handed out brains?"

"Hey, give us a break. She was acting like a nut."

"Most women do at some point but you don't tell them that." Craig laughed. "You've been best friends with two females for ten years and still have no clue about the opposite sex. I'm starting to think that you're a lost cause."

Will sat up. "Oh really? Well, I cannot wait to see how you react when you are the one with Francie while she's getting ready for a night out."

Craig's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Will just shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said darkly. "It's an experience to fear."

* * *

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Craig asked Francie as the two of them exited the cinema that night. The evening so far had been slightly awkward. The transition from friends to something more than friends was not going as smoothly as hoped. But Francie was seeing that as a good sign. After all, her and Will's relationship had started relatively smoothly and look where that had ended up. 

After Francie accepted Craig's offer the two of them headed to a nearby café. It was getting late and the place was nearly deserted. Sitting down at a table by the window, neither Francie nor Craig could find a way to start a conversation. The silence grew louder and louder around, until Craig started to chuckle.

"What?" Francie asked, looking around the café and then outside the window. She could see nothing remotely humorous.

"Us." Craig replied. "You would think that we were two complete strangers, the way we're behaving."

Francie grinned. "Yeah, strangers forced out on a blind date by their mothers."

Craig returned the grin. "Right and because our mothers want this date to eventuate to something, we automatically want to sabotage it."

Francie laughed. "So, tell me Craig. Why are we acting like this?"

Craig shrugged. "Maybe because we really don't want to sabotage this, and we're scared that we might do something stupid to mess things up."

Francie sobered a little. Craig had hit the nail on the head.

"Which," he continued, "is stupid in itself. We already know each other. There can't be too many things we could do to stuff things up."

"You think you know me that well?" Francie teased.

"I know you well enough." Craig replied, his expression serious. "Well enough to know that I don't want tonight to be the last time we go out together."

Francie hid her smile as she raised her coffee mug to her lips. "The feeling is mutual," she said before taking a mouthful.

"Good," Craig reached across and clasped her hand. "But first, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"What?"

"Will said that waiting for you to get ready for a night out is an experience to fear." He leaned forward slightly, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, would you care to explain just what exactly he meant by that?"

Francie's expression darkened slightly. "I am going to kill him," she said. "With my bare hands."

Craig laughed. "If you did that, then I would have to arrest you."

"Yeah, well the pleasure I'd derive from it would be worth it."

"From what? Killing Will, or me putting you in handcuffs?"

Francie, who had been about to retort, suddenly clamped her mouth shut when she realized exactly what Craig had said. She looked at him, at his cheeky grin and soon found herself laughing.

"You're supposed to be showing your charming side tonight, not your sick and perverted Eric side."

Craig leaned back in his seat. "So even after my little perverted display, are we still on for a second date?"

Francie smiled brazenly. "Only if you bring those handcuffs."

* * *

"Ok, here we go." Dr Carter pointed to the screen beside her, Sydney and Vaughn. "Right there, it's the baby's head." 

Sydney looked closer. At first she had been able to see nothing- the ultrasound looked like a mass of black and white blobs to her. But now, with Dr Carter's guidance, she was able to make out something.

"Oh my god." Vaughn breathed as he squeezed Sydney's hand. "That's really a head. That's our baby's head."

Dr Carter let out a small chuckle. "It's not only a head, Michael. There's a whole baby in there." She looked at Sydney and upon seeing her somewhat dazed expression, spoke up. "Reality setting in?"

Sydney nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Just a little bit."

"Ok, we're done." Dr Carter announced a few minutes later. "Everything appears to be completely normal. Both mum and bub are healthy in my books. Now have you two discussed whether you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other. The subject had never really been raised between them.

"Not really." Vaughn replied.

"Ok then." Dr Carter smiled. "Let me know what you decide at your next appointment."

* * *

"So what do you think? Boy or girl?" Sydney asked Vaughn, staring at the picture of the ultrasound as he drove them home. 

Vaughn shrugged. "I wouldn't have a clue, and how that doctor can tell is beyond me too."

Sydney smiled. "Well, do we want to know?"

Vaughn came to a stop at a red light and looked at her. "What do you think?"

"I asked you first."

"And now I'm asking you."

"Vaughn! Do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I'm asking you."

"Oh, but your opinion is so much more important than mine." Vaughn shot back jokingly.

Sydney laughed. "Fine. On the count of three- 1…2…3…"

"No." They both said at the same time, their faces breaking into grins.

"Right." Vaughn said, accelerating as the light turned green. "Decision made."

"If only everything were that easy." Sydney said as she went to put the picture into her bag.

"You be careful with that."

Sydney looked at Vaughn. "I wasn't planning on doing anything too rash," she smiled. "Is there any reason behind this sudden concern?"

"Oh, come on Syd. You're telling me you don't know." Vaughn teased. "This is me. We're talking about a photo. Put two and two together an—"

"You get four." Sydney couldn't help putting in. "Or a spot on the Walls of Fame."

Vaughn glanced at her. "I figured that this kid will be taking over the Walls in the years to come. Why not start with their first official photo?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Sydney smiled. "Though, if we keep adding to these walls, we're going to need a bigger house. With more walls."

Vaughn laughed. "Or we could just remove Weiss…or Francie."

"Yeah right." Sydney scoffed. "Could you imagine the repercussions of doing that? Buying a house would be so much more easier."

"Yeah," Vaughn nodded soberly. "I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that one."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for reviews, and I love that you appreciated the boobs line, because it is one of my all time fav quotes as well.

* * *

"Eric have you seen my keys?" Ainsley asked as she searched amongst the clutter on the coffee table late Monday morning.

"Nope," Weiss replied. "Where are you going?"

"Cam needs me at Phase One. Paperwork or something."

"Oh right. The ever so glamorous life of running a night club." Weiss joked, looking over the kitchen bench for the keys.

Ainsley snorted and let out a cry of delight. "Aha!" she held up the keys. "Found 'em."

Weiss raised his eyebrows. "They eluded the Bermuda Triangle of our apartment. Nice."

"Yeah." Ainsley grinned. "I'm not sure if I'll be back before you leave for work. I'm going to stop on my way home and get a present for Dillon's birthday party."

"Hey, if you want me to, I can go and get the present."

Ainsley stared at him for a few seconds, a smile playing on her lips. "I don't think so."

"And why not." Weiss demanded.

"You buying a present for a one year old? He doesn't yet have the skills to control a yo-yo."

"And why would I buy him a yo-yo? I do have other gift ideas you know."

"Ok then. What would you buy him?" Ainsley asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Um…ah…" Weiss thought furiously. The truth was that he had no idea, and was well aware that Ainsley knew this also. It was times like these that he wished that she did not know his so well. "Um…what about, ah…a X-Box 360?"

Ainsley laughed as she walked towards him. "Who are you buying for- Dillon or Troy?"

"Ok, fine." Weiss relented. "You buy the present. But promise me that whatever you buy makes a lot of noise."

"You underestimate me, Eric. I was already planning on that." Ainsley placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Weiss replied as she headed out the door. "See you later."

* * *

"There you go boy." Vaughn unclipped Donovan's leash as they approached the front yard. Waving to Marshall, who was backing out of his own driveway, Vaughn opened the front door and followed Donovan inside. 

After hanging the leash up by the door, Vaughn headed into the kitchen for a drink. Donovan plodded over to the couch, where Sydney was sitting cross-legged, watching television. Hearing a sniff, Vaughn looked over in their direction.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?" She sniffed again.

Vaughn started towards her. "Are you ok…are you _crying_?"

Sydney nodded and Vaughn quickly sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Why?"

Sydney gestured towards the TV. "That."

"The TV?"

"No, the commercial."

Vaughn blinked, slightly confused. "The commercial?"

"You know, the one…"Sydney trailed off, glancing at the screen. "Oh god, it's playing again."

Vaughn looked up. "That ad?"

Sydney nodded, as she curled up into his side.

"Syd, that's an ad for dog food." Vaughn said, biting his bottom lip. What was going on here?

"I know." Sydney replied, still sniffing. "That poor puppy has to resort to stealing food."

"Syd," Vaughn said slowly. "I think the puppy stealing is meant to be construed as funny."

"But it's not! That poor puppy is lost and must be starving. Why should he have to go through that?"

Vaughn took a few seconds to compose himself before speaking. He didn't think that Sydney would really appreciate laughter at this point in time.

"Ok Syd," he said, stroking her hair. "I think that it's time we got you some fresh air."

Sydney sat up. "And some ice cream?" she asked in a small voice.

"And ice cream." Vaughn affirmed. '_Anything to keep you from blubbering at commercials_,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Craig and Will started at Vaughn dubiously. 

"She was crying at a dog food commercial?" Craig repeated his brow furrowed.

"Sydney?" Will asked. "Sydney Vaughn, previously Sydney Bristow? Our Sydney, not some stranger, right?"

Vaughn nodded. "It was so totally left of centre. Literally sobbing- at a commercial! Maybe if it had been some cheesy midday movie, it would be understandable. But dog food?"

Will was shaking his head. "I cannot believe…" he trailed off as knock on the door was heard.

"Sydney cannot know that I've told you guys." Vaughn said to the two of them as Will headed to the door.

"Why did you tell us?" Craig asked.

"I don't know." Vaughn shrugged. "Advice."

"What sort of advice—" Craig suddenly cut off. Will had returned back to the living room, with Olivia by his side.

"Hi." Vaughn said.

"Yeah, hi." Craig said and then turned to Vaughn. "Hey, I think it's time that we go and do that thing."

"Oh, yeah. That really important thing." Vaughn said, standing up. "See you, Will. Bye Olivia."

Will waited until Vaughn and Craig had closed the door behind them before speaking.

"So," he said, turning towards Olivia. "What is this about?"

"I just thought that it was time we talked."

"Are you going to explain to me what the other week was about? Because I'm feeling just a tad confused and haven't really been able to discuss it with anybody."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly. "You haven't told anybody why we're fighting?"

"What?" Will scoffed. "Did you really think that I would tell my friends that you hate them?"

"I don't hate them, Will." Olivia said quietly.

"Then what?" Will asked, his voice loud.

"I guess you could say that I am uncomfortable around them."

"Uncomfortable? Olivia, you are being as vague as before. I need you to give me some explanations. What makes you so uncomfortable?"

"Well," Olivia hesitated. "Francie, for one."

Will closed his eyes briefly. "I have told you there is nothing going on between Francie and me."

"Yes, you have told me that, but I have also seen the way you act around each other. The laughing and the teasing. The way that you are always dropping by to see one another."

"Olivia, we are just friends!"

"Who used to date!" Olivia shot back. "I feel like some understudy, only playing a part until you realize who you truly want to be with."

Will took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Sit down," he said, gesturing to the couch. When Olivia had positioned herself next to him, Will turned to her. "That is not how I see you and I never will. Francie and I are not meant to be together."

"How can you be so sure."

"There's something I should tell you…when we were together, something happened." Will paused. "Francie got pregnant."

"What?" Olivia breathed. "But…I mean…what…"

"She lost the baby."

"So is that why you broke up. The stress of that?"

"No, we broke up because, for that short period of time, when we were faced with being parents, with being linked together for life, we realized that we didn't want that. That all we wanted and needed from each other was friendship."

"Oh," Olivia looked down at her hands.

"So, now do you believe me that things between Francie and myself are completely innocent?"

Olivia nodded, looking up at him. "I'm sorry for going all paranoid on you."

"And I'm sorry for calling you delusional." Will said with a small smile.

Olivia smiled back, though almost sadly. "This isn't working, is it?"

Will shrugged. "I thought it was, until…"

"Until what I said about your friends." Olivia sighed. "It's not that I don't like them. Really, they're wonderful people, but it's like that they're always there. I feel like I'm dating about ten people instead of one."

"You can't make me choose between my friends and you." Will said bluntly.

"And I don't want to. The truth of the matter, Will, is that I don't fit in with your friends, which means that I don't fit into the life you lead. I've never been part of a large social network and I don't feel the need to be part of one now."

"Get to the point, Olivia. Are you breaking up with me or not."

Olivia nodded. "I see how you are when you're trying to burp the alphabet with Eric, or shooting pool with Sydney or when you're out having drinks with all of them. You deserve to be with somebody who can join in with these experiences and enjoy them, not somebody who constantly brings down the mood because they feel as if they're walking on eggshells."

Will looked at her, comprehending the things she had just said. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Probably the same reason you didn't tell me exactly what happened between you and Francie. I felt I couldn't talk to you about it." Olivia paused. "Another reason why we shouldn't be together."

"So this is it, hey?"

Olivia nodded. "This is it."

* * *

Vaughn was sitting at the computer Wednesday afternoon, when he heard sniffs coming from the lounge room. 

"Oh god," he muttered, walking towards the couch where Sydney was sitting. "Are you ok?"

Sydney nodded.

"The commercial again?"

Sydney shook her head. "It's a documentary on whales."

Vaughn made the executive decision _not_ to ask what exactly was so upsetting about whales. Instead, he thought of the only way he knew to help. "Would you like some ice cream?"

Sydney shook her head.

"Peanut butter?"

A nod this time, accompanied by a hoarse 'thank you'.

As Vaughn headed to the pantry, he couldn't help but worry. Just what was going on with Sydney?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

* * *

"I don't get it maman," Vaughn said, throwing himself onto Juliette's couch. "The smallest of things and bam! Syd is in tears. I'm really worried. What if she is depressed or something?"

Juliette let out a small chuckle. "Michael, Sydney is pregnant."

"I know that. All the more reason why we should figure out what is going on…why are you laughing? This isn't funny maman!"

"I'm sorry Michael," Juliette said, composing herself. "I know you think that this is serious, but it isn't."

"It isn't?" Vaughn asked, dubiously.

"No. Think about what Sydney's body must be going through. Her getting so emotional, it's all hormonal. Trust me when I say that it's a completely common thing for pregnant women to go through."

"It is?"

"Yes. You should have seen what I was like." Juliette smiled nostalgically. "My mood swings were horrendous. Your father used to walk around me almost on his tiptoes trying to gauge what mood I was in. When I was in a good one he used to brave it and call me Jekyll and Hyde."

Instead of laughing, Vaughn looked at his mother, a fearful expression on his face. "Syd is going to have mood swings?"

Juliette laughed. "She may and she may not, but you're not going to care either way. You have the role of supportive husband and father to play," she said, patting his arm. "How is Sydney going, by the way? Apart from the emotional outbursts?"

Vaughn grinned. "She's great."

"And you?"

"The same. Everything is starting to feel real now. We've had the first ultrasound and Syd is starting to show a little. It's really hitting home that we're having a baby." Vaughn shook his head. "This conversation, the fact that we are having this conversation, is spinning me out."

"Just you wait until you hold that baby for the first time," Juliette said. "Then you'll, how do you say it? Spin out?"

Vaughn grinned. "That seems like forever away."

"It'll be here before you know it." Juliette said. "And after you've had a child, time will only move faster."

Vaughn looked at her questioningly. "How do you mean?"

"Well, to me, it feels as if it were only yesterday that I was holding you for the first time."

* * *

"I'm back." Campbell announced, walking into Phase One Friday evening. 

Ainsley looked up surprised. "Cam?"

"Everything going ok, little sis?"

Ainsley nodded. "Yeah. The band is just out back, unloading their equipment," she replied, walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do own the place."

Ainsley placed a hand on her hip. "Sarcasm was never really your strong point, Campbell."

"Yeah, you scooped the pool on that one."

"Thanks." Ainsley grinned. "So, what's going on? With the amount of locations you were scouting, you said that you wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I was looking forward to being the big boss woman all on my own."

Campbell laughed. "Well, it won't be long before you can."

"Huh?"

"I found a place. Knew it was perfect from the second I saw it and didn't feel the need to look at the others."

"You mean…"

"Yup. The second Phase One is actually looking to go ahead."

"Oh my god!" Ainsley threw her arms around him. "That's great."

"And as soon as it's up and running, I'm gone. I want to over see the design and construction phases. Which means that in the near future, you will no longer be Ainsley McPhee—"

"Uh, uh, uh." Ainsley wagged a finger. "Ainsley _Weiss_ McPhee."

"Ok, ok. You will no longer be Ainsley Weiss McPhee, co-manager…"

"I'll be Ainsley Weiss McPhee, manager," she grinned. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Campbell laughed. "I only hope that the power doesn't go to your head."

Ainsley just grinned. "Too late."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted both Sydney and Vaughn with a hug. "Thank you so much for coming." 

"As if we'd miss it." Sydney smiled.

"Yeah Amy," Vaughn added. "A first birthday party? It's the highlight of our social calendar."

Amy looked at him. "Ok, as a result of staying up all night baking a cake, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or joking or whatever. So, all I'm going to say is that it won't be long before you're throwing one of these."

Vaughn just laughed as they followed Amy into the house.

"How is the birthday boy?" Sydney asked.

"He is having an absolute ball."

"I figured. Lots of new toys to play with."

"Oh, Dill couldn't give a toss about the toys." Amy said flippantly. "He's discovered the joys of wrapping paper." She shook her head. "When I think about what Troy and I could have saved."

Francie, Will and Craig were already seated in the lounge room when Sydney and Vaughn walked in. Will had Dillon on his lap, and quite frankly, looked a little worse for wear. Sitting down, Sydney shot Francie a questioning look.

"He's still moping about Olivia." Francie said bluntly.

"I am not moping." Will shot back defensively.

"Yes, you are." Craig interjected. "And it's time you snapped out of it." He looked at Francie. "What do you think?"

"Hmm," Francie pondered aloud. "Bowling? Or maybe just drinks and pool."

"Drinks have to be involved, whatever we do. Get him blind drunk. Maybe then he'll smile. We might even get a laugh."

Will looked at Sydney and Vaughn. "Don't you just love how they talk about me as if I'm not here?"

Sydney smiled as Francie and Craig continued their conversation. "How are you doing, really?"

"I'll be fine. It wasn't a bad break up- just surprising. But these two," he gestured towards Francie and Craig, "have made it their mission to cheer me up- which I don't need," he finished loudly.

"Whatever Will." Francie said. "We'll figure out what we're doing later on."

"I can't wait." Will muttered.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn left the party early that evening. Francie and Craig were still deciding where to take Will for the night. An invitation had been extended to Sydney and Vaughn, but they declined. Who knew where they'd end up? 

"I'll see you." Sydney gave Will a hug and leaned in towards his ear. "If Francie gets too power hungry about the whole cheering up stuff, call me. Vaughn or I will rescue you."

Will grinned. "Thanks. I have a feeling I'll be taking you up on that."

After stopping at a café for dinner, Sydney and Vaughn headed home. Letting herself and Vaughn into the house, Sydney headed straight to the bedroom to change her clothes. A minute later, Vaughn walked into the bedroom.

"Hey," he stopped in the doorway. "Are those my trackies?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find any of mine. I think they're all in the wash." Sydney looked at him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"What do you reckon?" Vaughn asked as he sidles up behind her. "How many times have I told you how sexy you look in my clothes?"

Sydney laughed. "Too many to count, and yet each time I can't help but wonder why. You have very strange tastes, Mr Vaughn."

"They're not strange. Anybody would agree with me. You'd make a hessian bag look hot, Bristow."

Sydney grinned. She loved it that Vaughn still continued to call her Bristow. It was comforting; like it was proof that marriage hadn't changed their relationship.

"Well?" Vaughn raised his eyebrows.

"Well what?" Sydney asked.

"Are you going to return the compliment?" Vaughn asked with a playful pout.

"How about I just do this?" Sydney leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "Or would you rather just have me list off your good traits?"

Vaughn paused, his index finger idly tapping his chin. "That's a pretty tough decision. You, or an ego boost?"

"Well," Sydney laughed. "You're about to get neither."

Vaughn grinned as his pulled her into his arms. "I lied. Easiest decision ever."

"I think you just redeemed yourself." Sydney whispered as Vaughn pressed his lips into hers.

They began to lose themselves in one another's kisses and caresses. Vaughn's lips started to trail down Sydney's neck and she had just reached for his shirt buttons when the phone ringing interrupted the moment.

"Leave it," Vaughn murmured.

"We can't. It's probably Will. I promised him that we'd rescue him from Francie's clutches if need be."

"Fine." Vaughn groaned and then grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

Sydney watched him with a smile. But, as Vaughn's expression turned grave very, very quickly, she felt herself sober up.

"Ok…bye." Vaughn slowly placed the phone back into the receiver, his eyes averting Sydney's.

"Vaughn? Who was that?"

"That was Amy, Syd." Vaughn finally looked her in the eyes. "There's been an accident."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for reviews...and sorry for leaving you all hanging like that. I couldn't resist myself :P

* * *

"_Leave it," Vaughn murmured._

"_We can't. It's probably Will. I promised him that we'd rescue him from Francie's clutches if need be."_

"_Fine." Vaughn groaned and then grabbed the phone. "Hello?"_

_Sydney watched him with a smile. But, as Vaughn's expression turned grave very, very quickly, she felt herself sober up._

"_Ok…bye." Vaughn slowly placed the phone back into the receiver, his eyes averting Sydney's._

"_Vaughn? Who was that?"_

"_That was Amy, Syd." Vaughn finally looked her in the eyes. "There's been an accident."_

"What?" Sydney gasped. "Is it Dillon? Is he ok?"

"He's fine." Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck. "It was Will, Craig and Francie."

A loud ringing started in Sydney's ears as she put a hand on the chest of drawers to steady herself. "What happened?"

"It was a car accident." Vaughn walked over to her, his own stomach churning.

"Are they ok?"

"I don't know. Amy is on the way to the hospital now."

Sydney looked at him. "We have to go there. We need to go there."

Vaughn nodded. "I'll drive."

* * *

"Amy!" Sydney dashed down the hospital hallway, Vaughn by her side. "What happened?" 

Amy shrugged, her expression distraught. "We haven't been told much. Apparently Francie was driving and they were hit side on. The paramedics found Will's phone at the scene and that was how the hospital managed to contact mum and dad so soon."

"How are they?" Vaughn asked.

"All I know is that Will is in surgery. They won't tell us the extent of his injuries- and we haven't been told anything about Francie or Craig because we're not family." Amy brought a hand to her face, trying to hold back her tears. "Which only makes me feel as if it's bad."

"Oh god. Do Francie's parents know?" Sydney asked, her own throat constricting.

Amy nodded. "Mum and dad are calling them now, but the hospital is having trouble getting hold of Craig's details."

"I have his parents number." Vaughn spoke up. "I'll go call. I'll let Weiss and Ainz know too." He headed off, thankful that he had something to do.

"I can't believe this," Amy said dazed as she and Sydney slumped down in some nearby seats. "I was just picking up wrapping paper when the phone rang. I just never imagined that it would be mum, telling me…telling me that Will…"

"He's going to be ok," Sydney, said softly, wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders. "They're all going to be ok."

Robert and Patsy Tippin came back at that point, a few minutes later they were joined by Vaughn, who informed them that Craig's parents were on the way.

The group was soon joined by Eva and Leon, Francie's parents and not long after their arrival, an uncharacteristically solemn Weiss showed up. The silent comfort and support was all they could provide, and in truth, was the only thing that each of them needed.

Craig's parents, Deirdre and Paul, arrived not long before a doctor finally approached the group.

"Are there any relatives of Craig Blair here?" he asked. Tentatively, Deirdre and Paul stood. The doctor gestured off to the side. "Would you care too…"

"No," Deirdre shook her head firmly. "Craig's friends have as much right to know as we do."

"Ok, well, it looks as like Craig is going to be fine." The doctor announced. Paul let out a massive sigh of relief as his wife sagged against him. "He has sustained some injuries- a broken arm and several broken ribs. He does have a concussion, and because of that I would like to keep him here overnight, for observation. But, he should be ready to be discharged sometime tomorrow."

Deirdre closed her eyes briefly. "Thank you," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You're welcome," the doctor replied and then went to walk off.

"Wait," Amy jumped up. "Do you have any information on the other two?"

"They are both still in surgery," the doctor replied.

"But do you know anything about the extent of their injuries?" Eva pressed.

The doctor paused, glancing at the group. "Are there representatives from both patients families here?" Will and Francie's parents nodded. "And I can speak freely in front of everybody?" Again nods. "Ok, from the reports I have of the accident, the car in which they were travelling was hit on the driver's side. Mr Blair, who was in the front passenger seat, was spared from the initial force of the impact. But," the doctor glanced at the folder he was holding, "Ms Calfo and Mr Tippin, who were seated in the driver's seat and behind the driver's seat, respectively, have received the brunt of that impact. I do not have full knowledge of their injuries, but what I do know is that they are considerably more serious than those sustained by Mr Blair."

"Oh god," both Eva and Pasty choked out.

The doctor was glancing up and down the hallway. "How about I show you to one of our private waiting rooms. You have a long wait ahead of you and will be more comfortable than sitting out in the hallway. There will be room for everybody, and that way the staff will know where to find you if there is any news.

* * *

Time passed at an achingly slow rate, with no news being offered. Sitting on one of the lounge's Sydney felt as if the walls were closing in around her, as she fought the urge to scream. Things in her life had been going great for such a long period of time that she had began to think that she had already been through her fair share of bad times and that life was giving her a well-earned break. 

'_You should have realized that something was lurking around the corner_,' she thought bitterly. Her two best friends, the people she had been so close to for over ten years, fighting for their lives.

Unable to bear the smothering atmosphere in the room anymore, Sydney stood abruptly and walked out. Leaning against the wall by the door, Sydney closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she heard the door open and sensed Vaughn's presence beside her.

"You all right?" he asked. "Or do you want to be alone?"

Sydney shook her head. "I just couldn't breathe in there," she inhaled deeply. "This juts doesn't seem real, you know? It's like we're all living in a nightmare."

"Hmm," Vaughn sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Sydney looked at him. "You must be so relived about Craig."

Vaughn's brow creased slightly. "Well, yeah…but my mind is kind of on Will and Francie at the moment. Craig's fine and that's great, but I'm not going to be 'relieved' until I know that all my friends are ok."

"Do you think they're going to be…ok?"

"I hope so, Syd." Vaughn replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing his lips onto the top of her head. "I really hope so."

* * *

About half an hour later Weiss joined Sydney and Vaughn out in the hallway. "I'm going upstairs to see if I can visit Craig," he said. "Did you guys want to come?" 

Sydney shook her head. "I want to wait here in case we get any news," she explained. "But give Craig my love."

Vaughn looked at Weiss. "I think I'll stay too."

Sydney put a hand on his arm. "Don't stay for my sake. I know you want to see him."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, Vaughn." Sydney said firmly. "After what Craig has been through, he's going to need some friendly faces." Still Vaughn was hesitating, and Sydney forced a small smile on her face. "Go."

"Ok," Vaughn gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Sydney remained by herself in the hallway. She couldn't bear going back into the atmosphere of the waiting lounge. It was easier to deal with the situation by herself. 

After sitting down on a nearby chair, Sydney leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, but seconds later they flew open.

"Syd!" A harried looking Ainsley was rushing down the hallway. "You're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Sydney said, standing. "Why would you think I wasn't?"

Ainsley threw up her arms. "I don't know what to think. I was at Phase One and I ducked into the office. There was a message on my phone from Eric saying there'd been some accident and that if I got the message I should meet him at the hospital." She looked at Sydney, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Will, Francie and Craig were in a car accident," Sydney said gently.

The breath seemed to catch in Ainsley's throat. "Are they ok?"

"Craig is, but Will and Francie…we don't know."

"Holy sh…" Ainsley trailed off as she slumped into a chair, and as Sydney sat down beside her, she couldn't agree more.

* * *

Vaughn and Weiss returned back from their visit with Craig about five minutes before another doctor appeared and entered the waiting room. The four of them hovered around the door as he addressed the group inside. 

"Ok, both Mr Tippin and Ms Calfo are out of surgery. Both have sustained internal injuries, however Ms Calfo's are considerably more severe."

"Are they going to be ok?" Eva asked.

"Only time will tell," the doctor replied. "They are both still under the affects of the anaesthetic at the moment. It's only when they wake up that we will be able to ascertain the full extent of their injuries."

And then he turned and left, leaving all of Will and Francie's family and friends each and every one of them trying to digest the news they'd just been given.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so much for your feedback. The response was amazing.

* * *

"_Ok, both Mr Tippin and Ms Calfo are out of surgery. Both have sustained internal injuries, however Ms Calfo's are considerably more severe."_

"_Are they going to be ok?" Eva asked._

"_Only time will tell," the doctor replied. "They are both still under the affects of the anaesthetic at the moment. It's only when they wake up that we will be able to ascertain the full extent of their injuries."_

_And then he turned and left, leaving all of Will and Francie's family and friends each and every one of them trying to digest the news they'd just been given. _

* * *

"I'm staying here, Vaughn." Sydney said bluntly. "I can't leave Will and Francie." 

About an hour had passed since the doctor had given them Will and Francie's prognosis, and for the past ten minutes Vaughn had been trying to convince Sydney to go home for some rest. Needless to say, his attempts had been fruitless.

"Please Syd. The doctor said that they'd be out of it tonight. Let's go home, get a few hours sleep and them come back in the morning."

Sydney shook her head. "I'm not tired," she said, fighting back a yawn. Vaughn just looked at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "Vaughn! Don't look at me like that! Even if we did go home, tired or not, I wouldn't sleep. I want to be here in case anything happens."

"Please Syd."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Sydney demanded. If it weren't for the situation they were in, Vaughn would have laughed.

"Me? Stubborn? I am not the stubborn one here."

"You're both as stubborn as each other," Amy said, walking up to them. "And if this kid of yours inherits it from both of you, god help us all." She gave them a small smile. "So what are you being so pig headed about?"

"Vaughn thinks I need sleep." Sydney muttered. "But I want to stay here."

Amy glanced at Vaughn's face, etched with worry and concern, both for his wife and their friends and then turned to Sydney.

"I'm afraid that I have to side with Mike on this one." Amy said. "Go home. Get some rest."

"But—"

"No buts," Amy cut her off. "It's not just yourself that you have to look after. I'm staying here with mum, dad, Eva and Leon. I promise that if anything happens I will call you the second it does."

Sydney hesitated. The idea of leaving Francie and Will distressed her beyond comprehension, yet deep down she knew that both Vaughn and Amy were right.

"Ok," she relented. "I'll go home. But," she turned to Vaughn, "I'm not sleeping."

Vaughn held up his hands. "I am happy to negotiate."

"Now, you promise to call me?" Sydney pressed Amy.

"I promise." Amy gave her a quick hug. "See you soon."

* * *

Sydney had been right. Even though she was exhausted, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was working too fast to allow that to happen. Vaughn was experiencing the same thing. So instead of going to bed, the two of them stretched out on the couch, trying to derive as much comfort from each other as possible. 

"Things were going so well," Sydney murmured at one point.

"Pardon?" Vaughn asked, taken aback by the sound of her voice. They hadn't really spoken since getting home. There had seemed to be nothing they could say to make the situation any better.

"I said things were going so well." Sydney repeated. "Think about the last twelve months. Us getting married and now the baby; Francie opening the restaurant; Craig moving back; Weiss, Ainsley and Las Vegas. We've been happy, our friends have been relatively happy…and now this? I can't help but think it has something to do with me."

"What on earth could make you think something like that?" Vaughn asked, flabbergasted.

"It just seems that bad things happen to the people I love. My mother, Emily and now Will and Francie."

"Syd, I have always respected you opinions, but I'm sorry, what you just said is totally ridiculous." Vaughn said bluntly. "What happened tonight was an accident. Yes, it was a terrible accident, but an accident all the same. You are not going to do yourself or Will or Francie any good by thinking those things."

Sydney shifted her position so she could look directly at Vaughn. "I only wish I could think of something else."

* * *

It was early morning when the phone rang. Sydney and Vaughn were still on the couch, having spent the night there. Upon hearing the phone, Sydney leapt up and dashed across to the kitchen bench. 

"Hello?"

Vaughn sat up, rubbing his stiff neck, watching Sydney as a relieved expression crossed her face.

"Ok…yeah…we'll be there soon…Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Vaughn. "That was Amy. Will woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

A smile broke out on Vaughn's face as he stood up. "That's great. Any news on Francie?"

Sydney's expression darkened slightly. "There's been no change. But," she added, trying to sound positive, "who's to say that she won't be awake by the time we get there?"

Vaughn just nodded as he walked across and wrapped Sydney in his arms. "Did you want to go down now?"

"I just want to have a shower first." Sydney replied, giving him a kiss and then heading towards the bathroom.

As Vaughn watched her walk away, it was only then that he realized that she was still wearing his tracksuit pants.

* * *

"Can you remember anything?" Amy was asking Will as Sydney and Vaughn entered the hospital room. 

"Bits and pieces." Will replied. "The last thing I got before the accident is Francie saying that I would stop moping like a girl as soon as she and Craig got some hard liquor into me."

"Sounds like Francie." Sydney commented, and Will turned his head in their direction, a large grin erupting on his face.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Sydney said, walking to the side of the bed. "You cannot possibly know how much of a relief it is to hear your voice."

"Let me hear you say that in a couple of hours time." Will joked.

Amy let out a small laugh. "He does have a good point," she said, standing up. "I have to go and get home to Troy and Dill. But I'll be back this afternoon."

Will nodded. "See you then."

After farewelling Amy, Sydney and Vaughn sat themselves down in the chairs by Will's bed.

"So how are you feeling? Physically?" Vaughn asked.

"Like I got beat up by a car," Will replied. "I am just aching, like everywhere. Still, I shouldn't complain. Things could be a whole lot worse." His expression suddenly turned serious. "You guys haven't heard anything new about Fran, have you?"

Sydney shook her head. "Only that she still hasn't woken up."

"Oh, ok." Will paused for a few seconds. "Have you seen Craig?"

"I saw him last night, but he was kind of out of it. Pain meds and all that." Vaughn replied. "Why?"

"It's just that he was down here about twenty minutes ago. He seemed really down. It was almost as if he felt guilty about having lesser injuries and the fact that he goes home today."

"Guilty?" Sydney queried. "But he's not at fault. He has nothing to feel guilty about." She shot Vaughn a look when saying this, clearing telling him not to bring up their conversation the night before.

"And that's what I told him. "Will said. "But I think he's really appreciate you dropping in to see him before he gets discharged.

"Already planning on it," Vaughn replied. "He's next on our list."

* * *

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Craig asked as Sydney and Vaughn walked into the room. He was dressed, with his left arm in a cast and sling and was sitting on top of the bed. 

"We're doing the rounds," Sydney replied, walking over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "How you doing?"

"I've felt better."

"So when do you get out of here?" Vaughn asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"The doctor has to come and do some final examination or something. The nurse said that he'd be about fifteen minutes, which means that I'll probably be waiting here for hours." Craig paused. "Not that I'm anxious to get out of here."

"Huh?" Both Sydney and Vaughn said simultaneously.

"You don't want to leave?" Vaughn added.

"Not when my mother is insisting that she stay with me until I get back on my feet. The idea of living with my mother again…" Craig shuddered. "I know she's right, I could do with the help for the next couple of days, but she treats me as if I'm ten!"

Upon hearing Craig say this, Sydney looked at Vaughn, her eyebrows raised questioningly. After a second he nodded. This little interaction did not go unnoticed by Craig.

"So that's what Ainsley was talking about," he said.

"Excuse me?" Sydney asked.

"She told me that you two have creepy conversations with your eyes. I'd never seen it until now…hey, come to think of it, she and Weiss do the same thing."

"Well fine," Vaughn said. "If you're going to call us creepy, we won't ask you to come stay with us."

"What?"

"Come and stay at our place for a couple of days." Sydney said. "It'll save you and your mum getting into a series of domestics."

"Really?" Craig asked. "Are you sure?"

"We wouldn't offer if we didn't mean it." Vaughn said. "We've got plenty of room."

"Ok then." Craig nodded. "Thanks."

"Right." Sydney said. "Now we were going down to ICU to see Francie. We'll come by here when we're done."

"Alright- but don't rush or anything. I can't see the doctor getting here anytime soon."

"Ok." Sydney and Vaughn headed to the door.

"Oh Syd," Craig's voice stopped her and she turned around. "Even though Francie is still…you know, could you tell her that I said hi?"

Sydney nodded. "Of course."

* * *

As they approached Francie's room, Sydney could see a figure slumped down in the chair by the door. Upon getting closer, she saw that it was Eva, Francie's mother. 

"Eva." Sydney hastened her steps until she reached her. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down.

Eva looked up, her eyes red. "The doctor was just here. He said…he said that the affects of the anaesthetic should have worn off by now, but Francie is still unresponsive. Because she hasn't woken…because she won't wake…she's unconscious…" Eva paused, struggling with her words and Sydney could feel her stomach start to churn. "He said that she is in a coma. That my baby is in a coma and that we should prepare ourselves for the possibility that she might never wake up."


	13. Chapter 13

_As they approached Francie's room, Sydney could see a figure slumped down in the chair by the door. Upon getting closer, she saw that it was Eva, Francie's mother._

"_Eva." Sydney hastened her steps until she reached her. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down._

_Eva looked up, her eyes red. "The doctor was just here. He said…he said that the affects of the anaesthetic should have worn off by now, but Francie is still unresponsive. Because she hasn't woken…because she won't wake…she's unconscious…" Eva paused, struggling with her words and Sydney could feel her stomach start to churn. "He said that she is in a coma. That my baby is in a coma and that we should prepare ourselves for the possibility that she might never wake up."_

* * *

As the next few days passed there was no change in Francie's condition. She had not worsened, yet did not seem to be getting any better. And trying to get some definite information from the doctors was like trying to get blood out of a stone. All they would say was that at this point Francie was 'stable'. 

Will, on the other hand, had been recovering steadily and had been told that he should be home by the end of the week. However, that news, although fantastic, did nothing to dampen the worry and concern everybody was feeling for Francie.

Sydney and Vaughn spent their time between visiting Will and Francie in hospital and preparing for the new school year, which started on Monday. Sydney, in particular, always seemed to be busy. If she wasn't at the hospital, she was planning classes. If she wasn't planning classes, she was dropping in at school to clean her office. And when she wasn't doing any of these things, she was doing housework- all the time. When Sydney was stressed, she couldn't sleep, and when she couldn't sleep, she liked to have something to do. Which explained why Vaughn found her doing the folding at 2.30am Wednesday morning.

"Syd?"

She looked up. "I couldn't sleep."

"I figured." Vaughn gave her a small smile. "You want some company?"

"I'm fine. I really want to get this done. I won't have a chance to do it today."

"Syd, sooner or later you are going to have to take a break."

"Later," Sydney replied absentmindedly.

Rubbing his eyes, Vaughn headed back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Mike, can I ask you something?" Craig asked late Wednesday morning. Vaughn had just returned from a run and was waiting for Sydney to get out of the shower. 

"Yeah, what?"

"Is Syd…is she…I don't know, ok?"

Vaughn looked at him for a few seconds. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for the entire time that you were out running she was cleaning the sink. And I don't mean just wiping it down or anything. I'm talking about full on scrubbing, let's remove another layer of whatever the sink is made of cleaning." Craig paused. "The whole time."

Vaughn sighed, a small smile on his lips. "Syd is fine. That's just what she does when she's in a stressful situation, or one she doesn't have any control over."

"She scrubs the sink?" Craig asked dubiously.

"And vacs and does the laundry and gardens and dusts and sweeps…you want me to keep going?"

"Uh, no. I think I've got the idea." Craig said. "So there's nothing to worry about?"

"No." Vaughn said firmly. '_Not yet anyway_,' he thought.

* * *

"Hey Eva," Sydney greeted Francie's mother as she walked into the hospital room. She was sitting there with Francie's younger brother, Toby. "Any change?" 

Eva shook her head sadly, her expression tired. "The same as yesterday, and the day before…" she trailed off.

"Why don't you go get yourself a coffee?" Sydney suggested. "Toby and I'll stay here with her."

Eva nodded as she stood up. "I'll be back soon."

As she walked out, Sydney sat down on a chair by the bed.

"You look tired," Toby commented.

Sydney looked at him. "I'm fine. What about you? Have your classes started yet?" she asked in regards to the economics course Toby was studying at university.

He nodded. "On Monday." He looked at Francie. "Not the best way to start," he said, his expression falling.

Sydney's own eyes fell upon her best friend, looking peaceful in the bed. "I wouldn't worry too much, Tobes. After all, Francie always says that the first week of uni was never intended for classes."

A ghost of a smile crossed Toby's face. "She told me that before my first day. Said that if I learnt anything academic in my first week she'd be bitterly disappointed."

"And did you?" Sydney asked.

Toby shrugged. "I can't remember. But if I did, I certainly didn't tell her."

Sydney let out a soft laugh, but stopped short, a slight feeling of guilt settling in her stomach. "That was probably a smart move."

"Did you hear that Will is going home Friday?" Toby said and Sydney nodded.

"Yeah."

Toby paused then, a thoughtful expression on his face. "That other guy who was in the car…"

"Craig?" Sydney prompted.

"Yeah, the way Will was speaking…are he and Francie together?"

Sydney glanced at Francie. "I'm not sure how you would define their relationship, but what I do know is that Francie likes him a lot. It's been the first time in a while that I've seen her truly excited about a guy." Sydney took a deep breath, composing herself. "Whatever is between then, Craig is very special to your sister."

Toby nodded slightly. "I just wish Fran could have the chance the tell me about him."

"She will," Sydney said softly, trying desperately to believe her own words.

* * *

Friday morning Will was discharged from the hospital, with the large bruises on his body the only reminder of the injuries he had sustained. 

Even though he was free to go home and was desperate to get there, Will instead decided to go and sit with Francie, keeping both Sydney and Craig company. The atmosphere in the room was tense, and the conversation was sparse and stilted.

All they could do was sit and wait for their friend to open her eyes.

* * *

As he pulled into the hospital car park, Vaughn could feel himself growing more and more concerned about Sydney. It wasn't the fact that she was still spending her days making sure that every hour was filled. It was more the fact that she was walking around, appearing completely void of emotion. 

Hands in pockets, he headed inside. In all their years together, he'd never known her to be so…well, blank. Since being told that Francie was in a coma, Vaughn had not seen even a hint of a smile on Sydney's face. Not even a forced, false one trying to send out the message that she was ok. She wasn't trying to keep up a farce that she was fine, common for Sydney to do in times like these, Vaughn thought, his mind going back to what happened to Emily.

Vaughn almost wished that she were pretending to be ok, instead of just going through the motions. He knew how to deal with the former, but the latter? He had no idea.

* * *

On Saturday, Vaughn dropped by Craig and Will's apartment to see how they were doing. When he returned back home, he walked in to see Sydney vigorously scrubbing the sink, again. 

"How are they?" she asked, not looking up.

"Fine. Television and prescription painkiller, what more could they ask for?" Vaughn replied. "Will's words, not mine."

No reaction from Sydney. "Ok. Good."

"Hey Syd," Vaughn stepped towards her. "I was thinking that maybe we should catch a movie tonight."

Sydney shook her head. "They've added a new text to the year ten booklist. I want to start reading tonight," she replied, still scrubbing away.

"Syd," Vaughn placed a hand on hers, the one that was wielding a sponge. "I think the sink is clean."

Sydney stepped back, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "I know, but I have to clean it."

"Why?"

Sydney's face crumpled. "Because if I'm not doing something, then I'm thinking about Francie. And…" she paused, furiously wiping her eyes. "And if I'm thinking about Francie…"

"Then what, Syd?" Vaughn asked gently.

"Then…then…" Sydney sniffed. "I just can't lose her, Vaughn. There is no way that I could deal with that. I can't think about losing her."

"Come here." Vaughn opened his arms and Sydney gratefully collapsed into them

"Promise me I won't lose her," she mumbled into his chest.

"Syd, I want nothing more than to be able to tell you that," Vaughn said softly in her ear. "But I can't. I have no idea what is going to happen."

"I just want to talk to her, you know? I have spoken to Francie every single day since we've met. And now, it's been a week. I need her, Vaughn."

"Listen to me. I can't tell you that everything is going to be ok, but what I can tell you is that if I know Francie, and I think I do, then I am positive that she is putting up the fight of her life. She's got family, the restaurant, Craig, her friends, Will, you and somehow I don't think she'll willingly give up the chance of being Aunty Francie. She is not going to give up all that without a fight." He stepped back, looking Sydney in the eyes. "And you know just how capable she is at kicking butt," he added, hoping to illicit a smile from Sydney.

It didn't work. There was no smile. Instead, Sydney just wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I really needed to hear that."

Before Vaughn could reply, Sydney picked up the sponge and turned back to the sink, leaving him to wonder if he'd really done any help at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Em-958: **Yes, I have finished writing this fic, which is why I am able to update so frequently.

* * *

"I'll see you tonight," Sydney said to Vaughn as the two of them headed out to their cars Monday morning. I'm not sure what time I'll be back. I want to go by the hospital after school."

Vaughn nodded, stifling a yawn. He'd woken up in the middle of the night and discovered Sydney doing the ironing. Still concerned over her, and Francie, he'd been unable to go back to sleep, and his tired and unshaven look did not go unnoticed at Abrams College.

"Look at you, Michael," the vice-principal joked. "It's only the first day. What are you going to look like on the last day of school year?"

When he opened the door to his office, he was thankful that it was empty. Sitting at his desk, he lay his head down on his arms. How on Earth was he going to get through the day?

Unfortunately, the peace did not last for long. In her usual fashion, Keely Adams burst through the door.

"Ok Michael," she said, dumping her bags on her desk. "I was speaking to Lydia yesterday, who heard from Shelley, who heard from her daughter, who bartends at Phase One that Sydney is pregnant. What I want to know is, is it true and if so, why am I only hearing…whoa." She stoped short as Vaughn looked up at her. "What the hell happened to you?"

Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't really sleep well last night…or for the last few nights to tell the truth."

"Why…don't tell me Syd has already had a baby! How could I not know about this? I tell you what—"

"Keely!" Vaughn cut her off. "Sydney has not had the baby. She is just over four and a half months gone."

Keely's eyes widened. "So she is pregnant? Michael, that is fantastic!"

"Yeah, I know." Vaughn managed a smile before breaking out into a yawn.

"So what's going on? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Some friends of ours were in a car accident last week."

Keely inhaled sharply. "Oh my god. Are they ok?"

"Will and Craig are, but Francie, one of Syd's best friends, is still unconscious."

Keely shook her head. "That's…well, what I can say?" she paused. "Those names sound familiar. Do I know them?"

"You might have met them at the wedding. Craig and Will were my groomsmen and Francie was Syd's maid of honour."

Recognition dawned on Keely's face. "The one who gave the speech? The one who owns that awesome restaurant?"

Vaughn nodded. "Yup, that's Francie."

"Sydney must be beside herself. How is she holding up?"

"Just barely. I've never seen her so down."

"Michael, her best friend is unconscious in hospital," Keely said bluntly. "I think Sydney has a right to be down."

"I know that, Keely. But it is almost like she is keeping herself like that. It's like she won't let herself smile or enjoy herself, even for a second."

Keely stared at him. "Has anybody ever told you that you're pretty astute for a male?"

Vaughn blinked, trying to comprehend the sudden change in the conversation. "Uh, you'd be the first."

"Well you are."

"Only when it comes to Syd."

Keely smiled. "Look, I wouldn't worry too much. It is probably just Sydney's way of dealing. You know, situations such as these can be harder to face than death. The unknown is something almost impossible to deal with."

Vaughn nodded slightly. "I guess."

"Now, back to our original topic." Keely said with a grin. "So you're going to be a daddy."

"Yeah, I am." Vaughn shook his head. "I can't get over how weird that sounds."

"Well, why don't you get up off your butt so I can give you a hug?" Keely demanded.

"Aye, aye captain." Vaughn saluted as he stood.

"Congratulations," Keely said wrapping her arms around him. "And I hope things get better for you and Sydney soon."

"Me too," Vaughn said as they stepped back. "Me too."

* * *

"Sydney. Syd." 

Sydney jumped slightly in her desk chair. It was lunchtime and she hadn't even realized that she had been staring into space until Dixon's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh? What?"

"Sydney, you look exhausted. Why don't you go home?" Dixon suggested.

"Dixon, it's the first day of school and I'm not even sick. I can't go home." Sydney protested.

"What you've been through this past week justifies time off."

"Dixon, I'm fine." Sydney said firmly.

Dixon just looked at her, a wry smile on his face. "That ain't gonna work on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Sydney, I don't mean to insult your appearance or anything, but the bags under your eyes are kind of giving it away."

Sydney sighed. "Fine, so I am a little tired. But doesn't everybody get that way every now and then?"

"Ok," Dixon threw his hands in the air. "I give up…it's like arguing with a brick wall."

"Thank you," Sydney said, standing. "Now if you would excuse me, I have some photo-copying to do."

* * *

As per usual the grape vine at Abrams College was running right on schedule. And as per usual, Vaughn was the main topic of conversation. 

"What was up with Mr Vaughn today?"

"I know. He looked awful…well as awful as he can look which, let's face it, ain't that bad."

"Yeah…hey, maybe there are problems at home. You know, the honeymoon finally being over."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"Sheridan got sent to the staffroom and in there she heard Mrs Adams talking. Mr Vaughn's wife is pregnant."

"What?"

"No way!"

"But if things are all good at home, why did he look all stressed?"

"Maybe it isn't all good. Maybe he doesn't want the baby."

"Or maybe the baby isn't his!"

The conversation was cut off at this point. After all, it was a maths class they were sitting in, not the schoolyard.

* * *

Life continued the same for Sydney and Vaughn as the week passed. The only difference was that Sydney now had something extra, her job, to help fill in her days. Vaughn was yet to see her mood lighten, even the slightest, and what was worse, it appeared that she was sleeping less and less. 

When he questioned her about it, all Sydney would say was that she would sleep when she was tired. Wisely, Vaughn let it go. Getting into an argument with Sydney would not help the situation, and he knew that sooner or later she would have to let her body get the rest it needed.

He could live with that. What he couldn't live with was going through each day without the glimpse of the smile that he had fallen in love with.

It was Friday afternoon when things finally cracked. Vaughn had gotten a call from Weiss, inviting him and Sydney out for dinner. Vaughn had decided then and there that he and Sydney would go. He wanted to see her out of the house and socialising again.

Walking into the house after school, he found her curled up on the couch, her nose buried in a book.

"Hey," he said, sitting beside her. "Weiss called today. He and Ainz asked us out for dinner."

"I can't." Sydney replied. "I need to finish this book for school."

"You can finish it tomorrow or Sunday." Vaughn said. "Let's go out tonight. It'll give you a chance to escape."

"I don't need to escape." Sydney shot back. "What I need is to finish this book- tonight. I have other things that I need to do this weekend."

"Sydney, please. What if we just go out for an hour or two?"

"Why are you pushing this Vaughn?" Sydney asked. "Why are you so adamant for us to go out?"

"Why are you so hell-bent on staying home?" Vaughn retorted.

"Because I have things to do."

"Well, I think it's time you gave yourself a chance to relax."

Sydney snapped the book shut. "I don't need to relax."

"I think you do."

"And since when do you know what's best for me?" Sydney demanded, standing up. "Do you think I have no clue in regards to what I need?"

"I never said that." Vaughn replied, trying not to sound exasperated. "I just…I just want…"

"What? What do you want?"

"I want to see you relaxed. Just for a second, I want to see you smile."

Sydney stared at him for a few seconds before turning on her heel and heading to the kitchen. "A smile? You think that forcing me to go to dinner is going to make me smile."

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Let me tell you something, Vaughn. My best friend is in hospital, balancing somewhere between life and death. Forgive me if I don't feel like smiling."

Vaughn shook his head. "There is more to it, Syd. This isn't about feelings. This is about choices. You are choosing to feel this way. You are choosing to spend all the hours of your day doing something. You are deliberately eliminating any chances of enjoyment on your behalf."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Sydney yelled. "For once could you please just stop psychoanalysing—" Suddenly she stopped short, letting out a small gasp as her hand flew to her abdomen.

"Sydney." Vaughn was up and by her side in a second. "Syd, are ok? Is everything alright?"

Sydney nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby…" Sydney trailed off as she looked at him. "I think I felt it move."

Despite the fact that they were in a middle of an argument, Vaughn felt his face erupt into a grin. "Are you serious? You felt it move?"

Sydney nodded as she motioned for him to come closer. "Here." She grabbed one of his hands and placed it under her own. His eyes widened as he too felt the slight fluttering movements.

"Well, now we have to go out. This is something that needs to be celebrated," he said.

Sydney just shook her head, her expression still passive. "No."

"Sydney." Vaughn tried to keep his tone calm. "This is ridiculous."

"Vaughn, please don't."

"No. Look, I understand how concerned you are feeling over Francie, I'm feeling it too, but think about what just happened. I would assume that it would illicit some joy or excitement out of you…do you truly feel none of that?"

Sydney just stared at him, but there seemed to be a slight change in her demeanour. So Vaughn made the decision to keep going, it looked as if he may be getting somewhere with her.

"Why are you refusing to go out with me, or our friends?"

"I can't." Sydney mumbled.

"Why can't you?" Vaughn asked. Sydney did not respond straight away. "Why Syd?"

"How can I?" Sydney burst out. "How can I smile and enjoy myself when…when…when Francie can't!"

Vaughn blinked. "Syd—"

"Don't." Sydney held up a hand. "I feel so guilty every time I feel like laughing or contemplate going out. Francie can't go out. Francie can't laugh. I am just trying to as best a friend to her as I can at the moment." Sydney paused. "Going out and forgetting what's happening to her is not a way to do that."

"Sydney enjoying yourself doesn't mean that you're forgetting about Francie." Vaughn said, his voice gently. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sydney nodded.

"If Francie had been standing next to you just before, when you felt the baby move, how would she have reacted?"

"Francie wasn't standing beside me, Vaughn. That is my whole point." Vaughn simply raised his eyebrows and Sydney sighed. "Fine, she would hug me, scream and jump up and down, probably cry and then set about organising some over the top way to celebrate."

"And now, tell me truthfully, even though Francie couldn't be here, how do you think she would want you to react?"

"She want me to laugh and smile and scream and jump up and down and…" Sydney trailed off as she began to choke up. "And cry and join her in some over the top way of celebrating."

"Then why don't you?" Vaughn whispered, pulling her into his arms as the tears started to fall.

"I want to…I do, but…" Sydney faltered.

"Ok then." Vaughn stepped back and cupped her face with his hands. "Let's stay home, order in a pizza and just curl up with some movies." Sydney nodded as he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears. "I'll even agree to us watching _Dirty Dancing_."

"Ok then." Sydney replied giving him a small and watery small.

"Ah, there we go." Vaughn said pulling her back into his embrace. At that moment the phone rang and Sydney automatically reached out and picked it up.

"Hello," she answered, stepping back out of Vaughn's arms.

"Is that Sydney?"

"Yeah."

"Sydney, it's Eva."

"Eva." Sydney looked up at Vaughn, their eyes connecting. "What's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital. It's Francie…"


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for your feedback. The response was amazing. It is incredible to see how much is invested into these characters.

**6helterskelter6: **I'm glad to hear that you have been enjoying all the fics.

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER: **Of course I had it planned it all along! How can I write an Alias fanfic with no cliffhangers :D

**Em-958: **Don't stress too much about the end of this fic. There are 42 chapters in all, so there is still a little way to go.

* * *

"_Ah, there we go." Vaughn said pulling her back into his embrace. At that moment the phone rang and Sydney automatically reached out and picked it up._

"_Hello," she answered, stepping back out of Vaughn's arms._

"_Is that Sydney?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Sydney, it's Eva."_

"_Eva." Sydney looked up at Vaughn, their eyes connecting. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm at the hospital. It's Francie…"_

"What about her?" Sydney asked, her tone desperate. Vaughn watched, trying to gauge, from Sydney's expression, what Eva was saying on the other end of the line. But as Sydney's eyes widened, he could not tell if it were good or bad news.

"Ok…of course…we're on our way…bye." Sydney hung up the phone and placed her hands in the kitchen bench, her eyes staring downwards.

"Syd." Vaughn placed a hand on her back. "What's happened?"

Sydney looked up at him, shock written all over her face. "Francie's awake," she whispered.

"What?" Vaughn couldn't be sure that he had heard her correctly. But right then Sydney's face broke into an elated grin, one that illuminated all of her features.

"She's awake, Vaughn!" Sydney threw her arms around him. "She's ok. Eva said that she's ok."

Letting out a sigh a relief, Vaughn placed his lips on Sydney's forehead. "You wanna go to the hospital?"

Sydney laughed. "Do I want to go to the hospital? Of course I want to go to the hospital. Just let me change my t-shirt."

As she walked off to their bedroom, Vaughn stared after her incredulously. Only a minute ago he felt as if he would never see that smile or hear that laugh again. He had never realized the potential power a single phone call could have.

* * *

"Francie." Sydney dropped her bag on a chair and hurried to the bed, wrapping her arms around her best friend. She held her for a long time before straightening up. "You scared us." 

"So I heard." Francie replied, glancing at her mother who was seated beside the bed. "But then, drama always seems to be following me, so I guess this is really nothing new."

"Yeah right." Sydney scoffed with a smile. "I'm warning you now- don't you even think about pulling something like this again!"

Francie laughed. "Like I had a say in the matter."

"So how are you feeling?" Vaughn asked, stepping up beside Sydney.

"I've got this monster of a headache and I'm kind of sore all over. But," Francie paused for a second. "I am not complaining. I'm back and that's all that matters."

"Do you remember the accident?" Sydney probed gently.

Francie shook her head. "The last thing I remember is Eric trying to pounce on Dillon's birthday cake the second we finished singing 'Happy Birthday'."

"Oh, please tell me remember what Amy did to him." Vaughn put in.

"Of course." Francie smiled.

"Good." Vaughn grinned. "Cos you wouldn't want to forget that."

"So that's it?" Sydney said. "That's all you remember?"

"Yup. There's Amy setting a wonderful example for her son by using a fist and the next thing I know I'm lying in this bed, everything is aching and mum is bursting into tears."

Eva shrugged good-naturedly. "I was happy. They were tears of happiness."

"Yeah, well beforeI realized that, she scared me out of my wits." Francie continued. "I thought I was dying or something. But then she tells me I'm ok and I think 'great', only to be told straight after that that I have been out of it for two weeks." Francie shook her head. "I still cannot fathom that. Two weeks."

"And they were two pretty momentous weeks." Vaughn said with a straight face. "Will won the Kaplan Award for his story on the woman who eats newspaper, Weiss's show got taken off the air because there was complaints about his chosen content, Syd and I found out that we're having triplets—"

"What?" Francie gasped.

"…high heels were outlawed in California after a woman sued when she broke her ankle while wearing them…"

"Hang on a second," Francie laughed. "You had me going there until the whole high heel thing. You went just a bit too far."

Vaughn grinned. "Knew I should have stopped with the triplets."

"Which," Francie turned to Sydney, "I'm guessing you're not really having."

Sydney smiled as she shook her head. "Afraid not, Fran. Only one baby this time. We'll aim for multiple births next time." She joked.

Vaughn looked at her. "Next time? How about we just see how well this kid turns out before talking about next time?"

Francie nodded. "He's got a point, Syd. Combining the two of you, it could go either way."

Sydney laughed. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Francie grinned.

* * *

When Sydney woke up on Saturday she got a small shock when she saw that the time was already after 1.00pm. Getting up and throwing on a t-shirt and pair of trackies, she padded barefoot into the living room. 

"Ah!" Vaughn exclaimed from the kitchen. "She surfaces."

"How long have you been up?" Sydney asked as she walked to the pantry and grabbed a jar of peanut butter.

"Since about ten." Vaughn replied, handing her a spoon.

"Ten? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I don't think I would have been able to, even if I tried."

Sydney grinned sheepishly. "I kinda crashed, didn't I?"

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "Kinda?"

"Well," Sydney started defensively, "it was the first night that I've been able to sleep properly in two weeks!"

"No urges to scrub the sink or do the laundry?"

Sydney shook her head. "None whatsoever."

"Good." Vaughn smiled as he gave her a kiss.

* * *

"Thank god you are here." Francie declared dramatically as Sydney entered her hospital room after school on Tuesday. "Did you bring them?" 

Sydney grinned and reached into her bag, pulling out a large bag of potato chips. "Will these do?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Francie said, taking the bag. "This hospital food is killing me. You can't possibly know how badly I've been craving these."

Sydney laughed. "You wanna talk about cravings? You do realize that you are speaking to a pregnant woman who has taken to eating peanut butter by the jarful?"

"Ok then, you can know." Francie smiled. "You think you could bring me some tomorrow afternoon?" she asked in a small voice.

"I won't be able to come until tomorrow night. I've got a doctor's appointment after school." Sydney explained. "But I've already spoken to Craig and he said that he could smuggle you in something nice."

"Oh good." Francie's expression changed completely at the sound of Craig's name and it did not go unnoticed by Sydney.

"You've got that whole giddy school girl crush look going on, Fran," she said with a knowing smile. "Has he already stopped by today?"

Francie nodded. "He came by before his shift and said he'd come back when he was finished. "Which," Francie glanced at her watch, "should be pretty soon."

"So is that my cue to leave?" Sydney asked jokingly.

"Of course not!" Francie exclaimed. "We are nowhere yet done covering these past two weeks. None of the times that I've seen you since I woke up have you given me any good gossip. It's time for you to give me some dirt!"

"Afraid I can't." Sydney said apologetically.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know any. The past two weeks have been, well, kind of busy for me. Apart from what was going on with you, I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on with everybody else."

Francie looked at her, almost warily. "Not the stress-cleaning thing…" She trailed off as Sydney nodded. "Oh god. I turned you into psycho Syd."

"Is that what you call my concern for your well-being? Psycho?" Sydney asked.

"Uh, yeah." Francie replied bluntly. "I've seen the way you attack a sink. Concern or no concern, its psycho."

Sydney paused for a second and then reached for the bag of chips. "I suppose you're right," she shrugged.

* * *

"You know I was thinking," Vaughn said as he and Sydney sat in doctor's waiting room Wednesday afternoon. 

"About what?" Sydney put down the magazine she was idly flipping through and looked at him.

"That we should go on at least one more camping trip before the baby arrives."

Sydney nodded. "I like it. Though we would have to try and do it soon. Boo is only going to get bigger, which means that I am only going to get bigger and somehow I don't think camping would be as enjoyable when you're the size of a house."

Vaughn's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who's Boo?"

"Oh." A slight blush rose on Sydney's cheeks. "I've kinda been calling the baby that. I mean, we don't know if it's a boy or girl, we haven't discussed names and I was just so sick of calling him or her an 'it'. Besides, Boo sounds kind of cute."

Vaughn smiled shrewdly. "You do realize that this kid is going to be saddled with that nickname for the rest of its life."

"That won't happen."

"Oh yes it will. I've seen it before."

"With who?" Sydney demanded.

"Alexis."

"Weiss's sister?" Sydney frowned. She had only ever heard Alexis being called by her first name. "What's her nickname?"

"The Oops."

"What? Why on Earth would two parents call their child 'The Oops'?"

Vaughn laughed. "Think about it Syd. There is eleven years between Weiss and his sister, with no siblings in between…"

Sydney's eyes widened as recognition dawned on her face. "Oh my god! Are you serious?"

Vaughn nodded. "It started as a joke and the name just stuck." He paused. "Though it took a while for me and Weiss to actually get the joke behind it."

"And does Alexis know why?"

"Of course she does." Vaughn replied. "And of course she is completely mortified by it."

"Well, I would be too. The Oops." Sydney shuddered. "And if, by chance, our nickname sticks, Boo is a whole lot better than The Oops."

"Says you." Vaughn grinned. "Me, I couldn't imagine anything worse than being a sixteen year old guy and having my mother call me Boo in front of my mates."

Sydney laughed. "I don't care. I am not calling our child 'it'."

"Fine," Vaughn leaned back in his seat,a small smile playing on his lips, as he silently reserved the right to tell Sydney 'I told you so.'

* * *

**A/N: **I just had to put this little note here. I hope that you are all happy with how the Francie situation eventuated. It was in my orginal plan, before I even started writing this fic, to kill off Francie in the accident. However, as I started writing, I found that I just couldn't bring myself to do it, so the plot changed. So again, I hope that you all approve (and in reading your reviews, I think you will. If I had killed her, I wouldn't have been surprised to find you on my doorstep, with burning pitchforks in hand!). Anyway, another thank you for reading, and I will see you next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, thank you all so much for your feedback- and it's good to know that I won't be getting poked by sharp and hot objects!

**mila-uri113: **One of my old friends from high actually got called 'Oops'- that's where I got the idea from.

* * *

Vaughn was in the kitchen Friday evening preparing dinner when Sydney waltzed in, a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so chipper for?" he asked, unable to resist smiling back.

"Francie gets to go home tomorrow. The doctor came in while I was there."

"Hey, that's great. Francie must be over the moon."

"That would be the understatement of the century." Sydney said as she sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen bench.

"Will she be going back to her place on her own?"

Sydney shook her head. "Eva is staying with her until she is totally back on her feet, and to make sure that Fran doesn't take on too much to begin with."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "She is going to try and stop Francie from doing things? Is Eva really up for the task?"

"Vaughn, this is Francie's _mother_ we are talking about." Sydney replied bluntly. "Where do you think she got her 'determination' from in the first place?"

Vaughn paused for a few seconds as he stirred one of the pots on the stove. "Good point." He turned back to Sydney. "Weiss called me at lunch today."

"About Ainsley's birthday?"

"Yup. They've decided not to do anything on Tuesday, but to save the celebration until Saturday night. And it will be just the four of us. Francie said she wouldn't be up for it, Will's got some family thing and Craig is working."

"Where are we going?"

"Some small place downtown." Vaughn replied. "One of Ainz's favourite bands is playing."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Ainsley had just settled down on the couch with a book on Sunday afternoon when there was a knock on the door. Grumbling at the disturbance of her peace, she got up and opened it to see Campbell standing on the other side. 

"Of course it had to be you," she said good-naturedly, stepping aside to let him in.

"Pardon?" Campbell looked understandably confused.

"Eric's out and I had a spare hour," Ainsley explained. "I was actually going to start reading a book."

"Sorry," Campbell said sheepishly as they sat down. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well then, shoot."

"It's about Phase One."

"What about it?"

"What would you say if I asked you to be my business partner?"

Ainsley blinked, unsure if she had heard her brother correctly. "Excuse me?"

"What if I offered to sell you half of the business so that we could be equal partners? You wouldn't just be a manager, you would be one of the owners."

Ainsley stared at Campbell agape. "Are you serious? You honestly want to give up half of Phase One?"

"I wouldn't be giving it up- I'd be sharing it with the person who helped it get to where it is today."

"But Cam, Phase One was all your work. You made it happen."

"Yes, but you've been there with me for almost every step." Campbell said. "Look, when you said that you would help out, I thought that you would bartend for a few months and then go live your own life, but I couldn't get rid of you! And to be totally honest, you were an absolute godsend. You're made for this life- even more so than me."

Ainsley couldn't help but smile. "You really think that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"And you are seriously willing to sell me half the business?"

"Yes." Campbell replied firmly. "I have been thinking about it for a long time. Now, with me going off to start the second club it just feels right. So," he looked directly at Ainsley, "will you think about this?"

"I don't need to think about it!" Ainsley exclaimed. "I would be declared mentally incompetent if I said no."

"I just thought that you might want to discuss it with Eric before making any decisions."

"Cam, Eric has supported me in everything I've done. He's gonna stand by me on this way." Ainsley said. "He knows how important Phase One is to me. Hell, if it weren't for that club, I would have never moved back here and we would have never even met."

* * *

Weiss almost had a heart attack when he walked into his and Ainsley's apartment a couple of hours later. He had barely opened the door before an incredibly excited Ainsley pounced on him. 

"Eric! Oh my god, Eric!" she gasped. "You are never going to guess what happened to me!"

Weiss stared at her. "You've started experimenting with amphetamines?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Ainsley poked out her tongue. "Campbell wants to sell me half of Phase One."

Weiss's face broke into a grin. "Ainz, that is fantastic."

"I know." Her expression was positively glowing. "And Cam has already got a meeting scheduled with his lawyers later this week, which means I'll have to get my finances in order and I'll probably need to get myself a lawyer for all that contract mumbo-jumbo…"

"Hang on Ainz." Weiss's brow furrowed slightly. "Have you already agreed to this?"

"Of course I have…" Ainsley faltered seeing his expression. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just would have appreciated being told before you made such a major decision."

"Are you saying that you don't want me to do this?"

"I am saying nothing of the sort, Ainsley. All I'm saying is that it would have been nice if we had discussed this before deciding anything."

Ainsley's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your permission to do this. You do not control me, Eric."

"I am not trying to control you, Ainsley. It's just that now we are married, things are different. It's no longer my money and you money, it's ours. Do you understand where I am coming from? We've been discussing buying a house, and that will obviously have to be put on the back burner if you buy half of Phase One."

"So this about a house for you?"

"No, this is not about a house."

"So then what? You don't want me to do this?"

"No! I said that before. Of course I want you to do this, I think that it's an incredible opportunity." Weiss yelled.

"So then why are we standing here yelling at each other?"

"Because I think that I should have been included in this decision process, Ainsley. Like it or not, when we said 'I do', we agreed to share our lives- every single part of them. I'm not in this marriage to do it half-way."

"And you think I am?"

Weiss shrugged. "You excluded me from a, I guess you could say, life changing decision."

"I told you about it as soon as you got home!"

"You know what?" Weiss rubbed his eyes. "We are getting anywhere here." He picked up his keys. "I'm going for a drive."

"You can't."

"What?"

"Because I'm going for a drive." Ainsley said stubbornly. "I need to clear my head."

Weiss threw up his hands. "Whatever. There are plenty of streets, I'm sure we can avoid each other." He said walking to the door.

"Fine." Ainsley yelled back.

* * *

Weiss headed straight to Sydney and Vaughn's. He was in a slight shock that the argument between him and Ainsley had escalated to such a breaking point so fast. They had never argued like this before. Perhaps he should have congratulated her and left it at that. 

'_No_,' he thought, shaking his head. '_Ainsley needed to heard what I had to say_.'

As he was climbing out of his car, something in the rear-view mirror caught his eye. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered, stepping out and slamming the door. "What are you doing here?"

Ainsley glared at him as she slammed her own car door. "I came to see Syd," she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, go away. I'm here to see Vaughn."

Ainsley eyes flashed as her expression turned from angry to challenging. "Are you trying to tell me what to do, Eric Weiss?"

"Damn right, I am."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" she yelled.

"Oh, I have never been more deadly serious in my life."

Ainsley let out a frustrated sigh. "Why couldn't you have just congratulated me, Eric?"

"Why couldn't you have just told me about the offer before making a decision."

"What difference did it make? You support my decision- you said that before."

"Ainsley! Are you listening to anything that I am saying?"

"I am listening to you as much as you are listening to me!"

* * *

Vaughn put down his pool cue and looked at Sydney. "Do you hear that?" 

Sydney nodded, her expression puzzled. "That can't be Marshall and Carrie, can it? Carrie yelling, yes, but Marshall?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Come on, it sounds as if it is coming form the front."

They made their way to the front door and Sydney was about to open it, but Vaughn stopped her as he glanced out the front window.

"What?" she asked. Vaughn simply pointed and she followed his gaze. "Is that…"

Vaughn nodded. "Weiss and Ainz."

"Why are they yelling like that?"

"Uh Syd, I think the more probing question would be why are they yelling like that in our driveway?"

Sydney looked up at him. "You know that thought didn't even cross my mind."

Vaughn grinned. "So do you think we should break it up?"

"Yeah," Sydney said looking back out the window. "But let's mix things up this time. I'll take Weiss, you go Ainz."

* * *

"Why did he have to ruin this for me?" Ainsley let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at Vaughn. 

"Ainsley, Weiss would never intentionally ruin anything for you." Vaughn said.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he react the way he did?"

Vaughn paused. "Ainz, how well do you know Weiss?"

Ainsley looked at him for a few seconds, as if trying to gauge whether he was being serious. "Uh, I'd say pretty well."

"Then stop and think for a minute. You know him back to front, know his insecurities, and know his history, his past relationships. About how some of them affected him."

Ainsley sighed. "You're talking about the whole building ships in bottles thing, aren't you?"

Vaughn nodded. "He just wants to be included in your life. You said yourself that you knew you would have his support. So give him a chance to give that support. This isn't about domination or control, it's about functioning within a partnership."

"I guess you're right." Ainsley said and then buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god. This is like talking to a female."

Vaughn laughed. "Okay, not exactly sure how I should receive that."

"Just take it as my warped way of saying thank you."

* * *

"Houdini, sit down." Sydney demanded, sick of watching Weiss pace, and after a small defiant second he did so. "I understand why you're mad, but you have got yo realize that Ainsley would never deliberately exclude you." 

"But she won't even accept that she did!" Weiss shot back. "Don't get me wrong, I am so happy for her and will back her up every step of the way."

"I know you will, and Ainz knows that too. That's probably why she didn't talk to you before accepting Cam's offer." She paused for a few seconds, trying to think of what to say next. "Look, the way you two decided to get married, whilst incredible and perfect for you, it's going to take a little bit of adjustment. Maybe if the two of you talked, instead of screaming…"

Weiss looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah, that kind of came from nowhere."

Sydney smiled. "Well, next time try and keep it away from our driveway."

"Sorry about that." Weiss let out a small laugh. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go _talk_ to Ainz."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn couldn't help but watch from their front window. 

"I can't hear anything," Sydney whispered. "Can you?"

Vaughn shook his head. "Nope. They're still looking really serious. What do you think?"

Sydney went to answer but stopped when Weiss and Ainsley suddenly pulled each other into a tight hug. Looking up at Vaughn she smiled.

"I think our work here is done."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

* * *

"Hello birthday girl," Weiss said as Ainsley walked into the kitchen Tuesday morning. "Cam rang while you were in the shower. Wanted to know when you're meeting at the bank was."

"That'd be right. No mention of my birthday, I bet."

Weiss laughed. "Spot on. So when is your meeting?"

"Tomorrow morning." Ainsley replied. "You're going to come with me, right?"

"Of course," Weiss said. "And now that we've got that out of the way, let's get to what I know you've been hanging out for."

Ainsley gave him a blank look. "And what might that be?" she asked jokingly.

"Come here." Weiss grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the couch. When they had both sat down, he picked up a small box off the coffee table. "Happy Birthday Ainz."

With a smile, Ainsley removed the lid from the box. Inside was an even smaller, velvet jewellery box. With a curious look at Weiss she opened it to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

With a sharp intake of breath, Ainsley's eyes flew back up at Weiss. "Eric, it's…it's beautiful."

Weiss shrugged. "I thought that it was about time that I gave you an engagement ring."

"What?" Ainsley laughed. "But we're already married."

"So what?" Weiss replied. "This is something that you should have." He smiled as he took the ring from the box. "So, what do you say?"

Ainsley couldn't help but laugh again. "I say yes," she replied and held out her left hand, allowing Weiss to place the ring on her finger, along with her wedding band. "Perfect fit," she whispered.

Weiss just grinned as he pulled her in for a long and soft kiss.

* * *

"Sydney!" Vaughn called as he walked into the house late Friday afternoon. 

"In the bedroom," came her muffled reply.

Vaughn continued to speak as he headed towards her. "I just ran into Danielle this afternoon and she…" he trailed off as he got to the bedroom door. Clothes were strewn over the bed and a good portion of the floor. "Is Francie here?"

Sydney's head popped out of the wardrobe. "No. Why?"

Vaughn gestured at all the clothes. "Do I really need to explain?"

Sydney sighed. "I'm trying to find something to wear tomorrow night."

"And since when do you get all Francie when picking out an outfit?" Vaughn asked, looking at Sydney as if she were a stranger.

"I am not getting all Francie," Sydney said huffily.

"Syd." Vaughn's eyebrows rose slightly. "Look around you."

Sydney gazed around the room, and Vaughn could tell that she agreed with him. But instead of laughing, as he had expected, Sydney's face crumpled as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Vaughn said gently as he sat beside her. "What's going on?"

Sydney refused to look him in the eye and mumbled something incoherently.

"Pardon?" Vaughn cocked his head in her direction. "What was that?"

Sydney let out a loud sigh. "I said that none of my pants fit."

"Oh," Vaughn tried desperately to keep the smile off his face.

"Well," Sydney was continuing. "They sort of fit, but they're really tight- like top button…buttons impossible to do up tight. I hate wearing tight pants."

Vaughn couldn't help himself and let out a small chuckle. Sydney's eyes flew up to his, her expression accusing.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No." Vaughn replied, continuing to fight his smile.

"Well it certainly sounded like it." Sydney said. "And you should take a look at yourself. You're fighting it so hard that you look like you're about to wet yourself!"

"Syd, I am not laughing at you, I am laughing at the situation."

"Well, I don't think the situation is very funny."

Vaughn looked at her. "You honestly cannot see a lighter side to all of this?"

Sydney bit her bottom lip, fighting the smile she could feel forming. "It's easy for you to see the lighter side. You're not the one who is getting fat!"

"Sydney, you are not fat. You are pregnant. Two completely different things."

"Yeah…well…" Sydney lost her fight as a grin emerged on her face. "Whether I'm fat or pregnant, that still doesn't help with the fact that my pants don't fit."

Vaughn laughed. "The shops are open late tonight. How about we go for a little spree?"

"Sounds good to me," Sydney declared, standing up. "Hey, what were you saying when you first walked in. about Danielle?"

"I ran into her this afternoon. She wanted to know when was a good time for the dinner the two of you had organized."

"Oh!" Sydney smacked her forehead. "I totally forgot."

"About what?"

"Danielle has a new boyfriend and wants to bring him over for dinner. She called and asked, but it was when Francie was in the hospital and I completely forgot."

"Another one?" Vaughn asked. "How many is this now?"

"I've lost count." Sydney laughed. "But enough of Danielle. Let's go shopping."

* * *

"Oh my god." Sydney burst out laughing when she saw Vaughn early Saturday evening. His clothes were covered with dirt and his hands and most of his arms looked to be caked with mud. "What have you been doing?" 

"Me and Marshall have started up a neighbourhood mud wrestling ring." Vaughn grinned. "You wanna join?"

"Maybe next year." Sydney retorted. "Now, seriously. What were you doing?"

"Marshall decided that his backyard was boring."

"And?"

"And, to put it in simply, he went out and bought a jungle."

"And let me guess, he needed help planting the 'jungle'?" Sydney said and Vaughn nodded. "So did you actually get any planting done?" Sydney grinned. "Or did you just spend these past hours playing in the mud?"

"We got some planting done." Vaughn said, holding up his filthy left hand. "Look," he pulled off his wedding band, which itself now looked black, revealing a clean white ring around his finger. "It's like a tan line, only with dirt."

Sydney let out a snort of laughter. "Wow, comic genius at it's best," she said. "Now go get in the shower. We're supposed to be meeting Weiss and Ainz soon."

Vaughn smiled suggestively. "You want a hug first?"

"Not if you know what's good for you," Sydney replied as Vaughn went to move. "Hang on. Give me your ring. You're going to have enough of a task washing that filth off yourself. I'll clean it."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn had been at Weiss and Ainsley's for about ten minutes when he suddenly turned to her. 

"You forgot to give me my ring back."

Sydney blinked. "Excuse me?"

Vaughn held up his bare left hand. "My wedding band."

Sydney shrugged. "So you go out tonight without it. We're not going to be late just because you forgot something."

"But you took it off me!" Vaughn protested. "You forgot to give it back."

Sydney grinned at him. "Oh yeah? Well, who was the one who decided to go play in the mud?"

"We weren't playing." Vaughn tried very hard, yet was unsuccessful in keeping a straight face.

Sydney laughed. "Come on, let's just go. It's no big deal. It's not like you're taking it off to participate in some illicit affair."

"Don't speak too soon, Syd." Weiss out in. "Vaughn, walking into a bar without that wedding ring deterrent…I give it ten minutes."

* * *

It actually took until the band took a break and Vaughn left Sydney's side to go and get everybody a drink. Waiting at the bar, he sensed somebody looking at him and turned to his left. A petite, blonde was standing there, smiling. 

"Hi," she said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh, no thanks." Vaughn replied.

"Why not? We can't have you here at the bar by yourself, can we?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm married."

The woman continued to smile. "I don't see a ring."

Absentmindedly, Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose. Where the hell was Sydney when he needed her?

The smile suddenly dropped from the woman's face as she misread his pained expression. "I'm sorry. Was it you or her?"

Vaughn glanced at her, completely puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"Did you leave her, or did she leave you?"

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Weiss was saying to Sydney and Ainsley. "By himself for a second and bam!" 

Sydney was laughing and Ainsley looked at her. "What are you laughing about? That woman is practically all over him. Why don't you go over and stake your claim?"

"Ainz, this is Vaughn. I don't need to go and 'stake my claim'. I just want to sit here and enjoy the show."

"She's got the right idea." Weiss said. "Look at how uncomfortable he is. This is actually really funny."

Sydney looked back towards Vaughn. "Maybe I should go and rescue him?" she said, making to stand up.

"Hang on a sec." Ainsley stopped her. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Look," Vaughn stepped back from the woman. "I am not separated, or divorced. I am happily married, I really—" 

"Michael!"

Vaughn jumped slightly. Weiss had appeared out of nowhere, speaking in some high, falsetto voice.

"Weiss? What is up with your…since when do you call me Michael?"

"What are you doing here?" Weiss demanded, an exaggerated indignant expression on his face.

Vaughn stared at him for a few seconds. "Uh, I'm watching the band," he replied, wondering what the hell was going on. "Remember, I came here with y—"

"Oh, I can see that." Weiss placed a hand on his hip. "But what are you doing _here_?"

Vaughn briefly closed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I get home and find your note telling me you've gone out when I specifically told you last night that I had that decoupage project for us to do. You promised, Michael!"

"I did?" Vaughn glanced at the woman beside him. She was looking at bewildered as he felt.

"Yes and now you…" Weiss trailed off with a sharp intake of breath. "Where is your wedding ring? Why are you not wearing your ring?"

Vaughn covered his eyes with a hand. "Oh my god," he muttered. He was going to kill Weiss. Slowly.

"Answer me, Michael!" Weiss said, his voice getting shriller. "No, wait. On second thoughts I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses."

Vaughn let out a snort of laughter. "My what?"

"Don't you laugh at me." Weiss held up his left hand, displaying his own wedding band. "You see this ring? It links us together- forever. Or did our commitment ceremony mean nothing to you?"

"Hey Weiss," Vaughn hissed. "Do you think you could tone it down a bit? Everybody does not need to hear this."

"Oh, so now you are ashamed of our love-" Vaughn shuddered at that thought- " Why did you even promise yourself to me if you were just going to shun me in public? What sort of a husband are you?"

"Uh," the woman cleared her throat. "I'm just going to go…bye."

When she had gone, Vaughn gave Weiss a shove. "What the hell are you on?"

Weiss was cracking up. "Come on, it was funny."

"Says who?"

"Them." Vaughn pointed to where Sydney and Ainsley were doubled over in laughter.

* * *

Sydney and Ainsley were still laughing over what happened when the four of them got back to Weiss and Ainsley's later that night. All it took was for one of them to say 'Michael' in a high-pitched voice and they lost it. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Vaughn drawled. "Just keep the humiliation going."

"Come on, Vaughn." Sydney wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Weiss did you a favour, getting that woman away."

"Well, I think my pregnant _wife_ might have had the same effect." Vaughn shot back good-naturedly.

"But that wouldn't have been half as much fun." Weiss said. "I only wish I'd gotten a photo of your expression."

"Oh my god!" Ainsley exclaimed. "That was hilarious. It was like fear and bewilderment and humiliation and shock all wrapped into one."

"A moment we will never forget." Sydney sighed.

"Definitely," Ainsley agreed, as a sly grin formed on her face. Vaughn cringed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Michael!"


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Em-958: **Sydney is about five and a half months gone.

**dolphingurl1: **Good to hear that you have enjoyed all the stories. Papa Bristow- that's pretty funny. I've already finished writing this fic, but I'll see what I can do...

* * *

"Francie!"

Francie looked up, after hearing her mother's voice call out early Sunday afternoon. Seconds later Craig walked into her living room.

"Hey," Francie smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like to get out of the house," Craig replied.

"Oh, you have no idea." Francie groaned. "Where are you going to take me?"

"Take you?" Eva appeared. "Where are you going? You shouldn't be doing too much, Francie. Think about what your doctor said."

"Mum," Francie rolled her eyes. "I am not an invalid."

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't look after yourself." Eva shot back. "I don't want you doing too much."

"It's ok Mrs Calfo," Craig jumped in. "I promise, nothing too strenuous. I want Francie back to new as much as yourself."

Eva eyed him for a few seconds, before her expression softened. "Fine, but I'm holding you responsible, Craig. If anything happens to my daughter…"

"Mum!" Francie cried out exasperatedly. "I can take responsibility for myself, you know."

"Yes, well I think that the jury is still out on that one." Eva said, her eyes twinkling and Francie couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll see you later, mum," she said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, see you Mrs Calfo." Craig added as they headed to the door.

"Bye you two. Oh, and Craig." Eva paused as he turned around. "Call me Eva."

* * *

"My mum likes you." Francie commented as she and Craig sat down on a park bench with the sandwiches they'd just brought. 

"You don't sound happy about that," Craig said, a smile playing on his lips. "Why do you hate that your mother likes me?"

"Normally I wouldn't," Francie replied. "But having mum living me…"

"Your teenage rebellion is resurfacing?"

"Just a bit," Francie smiled. "I love mum to bits and she will always be somebody I can turn to, but at the moment her motherly concern is completely out of control. I feel like a kid again."

"She just wants you back to your normal healthy self. She's worried about you."

"But I'm getting better." Francie said. "There is nothing to worry about anymore."

"Yes, but it wasn't that long ago that there was a hell of a lot to worry about." Craig's voice lowered. "And it's going to take a while to shake that worry and concern."

Francie looked at him. "Are we still talking about my mother?"

Craig's eyes fell to the ground. "You had me real scared, Fran," he said quietly. "Seeing you in that car, straight after the accident, was awful. But then sitting and watching you unconscious in that bed, knowing there was a chance that you might never wake up, that just ripped me to shreds."

Francie reached over and clasped his hand. "I'm sorry."

Craig looked up at her. "What have you got to be sorry about?"

"For putting you through all that."

Craig squeezed her hand. "I don't want to hear you apologising for that ever again. As if you would actually choose to do something like that."

"Well," Francie tilted her head. "I do tend to be a bit of a drama queen."

Craig let out a small laugh. "One of my favourite things about you."

"I can honestly say that was first time I've ever heard somebody say that."

"Well, I'm just thankful that you're here and completely capable of playing the role of drama queen."

Francie smiled. "Let me hear you say that after my next freak out."

* * *

Tuesday evening Sydney was home by herself, opting to get some marking done instead of going to Vaughn's hockey game. 

"Next week, I promise," she had told him. "It's time that I start getting Boo adapted to the rink."

Spread out on the floor of the living room, Sydney had been working solidly for about an hour when the phone rang. A little annoyed at the distraction, she hoisted herself up and walked over to the kitchen bench.

"Hello."

"Hi, could I please speak to Sydney Bristow?"

"This is she."

"Sydney hi, this is Dr Carter."

Sydney's heart skipped a beat. Why would her obstetrician be calling her now, at this time? "Dr Carter?"

"Yes, but please don't worry. There is no problem," she said hurriedly. "I apologise for disturbing you at home, but I've been trying to contact all my patients today."

"Oh ok." Sydney relaxed. "What's going on?"

"It's about your next appointment. Something has come up and I am going to be out of town for the next month and will not be here for your consultation." Dr Carter explained. "Now, if you want you can reschedule the appointment to when I'm back, or you can keep the original and one of my interns will be able to see you."

"An intern?"

"Highly capable, I assure you. I would not refer any of my patients to somebody I myself would not see."

"Well, then I guess I'll keep the original appointment." Sydney said.

"Ok then. Now, the appointment will be at the hospital instead of my surgery. If anything else comes up, I will be sure to let you know, Sydney."

"Thanks," Sydney replied. "Bye."

* * *

"Ah!" Vaughn gratefully dumped a pile of books on his desk Friday afternoon. "Another week over." 

Keely looked at him, smirking. "Did you just have the gigglers or the ferals?"

"The gigglers." Vaughn replied. "I don't get it. No matter what I teach that form, they always find something to titter about."

"Oh please." Keely laughed. "For somebody so observant, you can be a real dunce. Those girls aren't giggling at what you're teaching, they're—"

"Don't start on that," Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"They're fawning over you!"

"Keely, I am a grown, married man who is about to become a father. What is there to fawn about?"

Keely just stared at Vaughn. "Oblivious," she shook her head, muttering more to herself than him. "Anyway, are you and Sydney busy tonight?"

Vaughn nodded. "Yeah, we're going to maman's for dinner," he replied. "Why?"

"Braden and I were having a few people over. I thought you and Syd would like to come."

"We would have liked to," Vaughn said. "But I can't cancel on maman. It's been awhile since we've been over there."

Keely smiled. "Is she already in grandma mode?" she asked. "Because I remember what my mum was like during my first pregnancy."

"She's a bit excited," Vaughn replied.

"A bit?" Keely said with her eyebrows raised.

Vaughn laughed. "Ok, maybe a slight under exaggeration."

* * *

"Ah, hello you two." Juliette greeted both Sydney and Vaughn with a warm hug. "Come in, come in. Oh, and Sydney." 

Sydney looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You're father is here."

"My dad?" Sydney repeated. "I didn't know he was coming."

"I ran into him at the supermarket this morning and invited along." Juliette smiled. "The more, the merrier."

As she walked on ahead, Sydney turned to Vaughn. "Merrier?" she whispered. "I can't see my father adding to the merriment of the evening, can you?"

"You never know, Syd," Vaughn whispered back. "You couldn't see your father making a trifle. Remember last Christmas?"

Sydney paused. "I guess you have a point."

* * *

"I was out shopping the other day." Juliette was saying over dinner. "And I tell you it took all my will power not to empty my bank account on baby clothes." 

Vaughn grinned at Sydney, giving her a small wink.

"They had the most adorable little outfits," Juliette continued. "But I thought to myself 'no'. Sydney is going to want to pick this stuff out herself. So I stopped myself." Juliette smiled at Sydney. "So you're just going to have to let me take you shopping."

"What about me? Do I get to come along?" Vaughn piped up.

"No." Juliette said bluntly, eliciting laughter from Sydney and a smile from Jack. "Another time, but this trip is just for me and Sydney."

Jack looked at Vaughn. "I believe you have just been told, Michael."

Vaughn let out a small laugh. "I reckon so."

"But you know," Juliette said slyly. "It would be a lot easier to pick stuff out if only we knew if it was a little _fille _or _garçon_."

"Maman, I thought we reached an understanding on this?" Vaughn said. "We are not finding out the sex of the baby."

Juliette just smiled. "Oh well, you can't blame me for trying."

"Yeah," Vaughn laughed. "And I can see you trying it up to January."

"I'm excited," Juliette protested. "I only have one child- a grandchild is going to be a very rare occurrence." She turned to Jack. "Right?"

Jack blinked. "Right what?"

"Right that we are excited."

"Oh yes." Jack cleared his throat. "Of course."

Sydney stifled a smile. While her father sounded as if he was discussing the weather he knew that he was just as thrilled about this baby as Juliette.

"Oh, Jack," Juliette broke into her thoughts and Sydney looked as she gave her father a slight push. "We are not discussing the chance of rain here! So come on, Papa Bristow, show us a little enthusiasm."

Biting her lip, Sydney caught Vaughn's eyes. He too was struggling to keep a straight face.

Some things would never change.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Syd: **Jack's job has never been disclosed. I stated in 'Meeting Their Match' that I chose to keep the nature of his job delibarately ambiguous.

* * *

Saturday morning Vaughn got up to take Donovan for a walk. He dressed quietly, but needn't have bothered. Sydney was practically unconscious underneath the covers.

When they returned from the long walk, Vaughn spotted Marshall, who was walking out to his car.

"Hey, morning Mike," he said opening the door and tossing his briefcase in. "Hey Donovan," he added, almost like an afterthought.

"Hey Marshall," Vaughn walked towards him. "You going to work?"

"Yeah, I just got a phone call. There's some emergency or something." Marshall explained. "Well, I imagine that's it's big. They didn't really say, but since it's Saturday I assume they wouldn't call us in for a trivial matter." He cocked his head to the side. "Would they?"

"Uh, I don't know." Vaughn replied. "I should probably let you go."

"Yeah…god, I am hungry. I wonder if I've got enough time to stop for breakfast." Marshall looked at his left wrist and then his right. Both were bare. "I forgot my watch. I never forget my watch. Who forgets their watch?" Marshall looked up at Vaughn. "You haven't forgotten yours. Why would I do that? Do you have the time?"

Vaughn, who had been trying to take in all that Marshall was saying, took a few moments to realize that he had been addressed directly. "Uh, no. Sorry." He held up his wrist. "My watch is broken."

"Why are you wearing a broken watch?"

Vaughn smiled. "Because it's October 1st."

Marshall blinked, trying to gauge if he should have some understanding of what Vaughn was saying. "Right," he said slowly. "October 1st."

Vaughn just chuckled. "I think I'll let you go. See you Marshall."

"Yeah," Marshall waved as he climbed into his car, his expression still a little befuddled. "See you."

* * *

"Ok. I spy with my little eye something beginning with E." 

"Weiss," Sydney spoke up from the back seat. "You are not allowed to spy yourself."

"And why not?" Weiss asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror."

"Because," she shot back.

"I challenge you to find a rule where it actually states that you cannot spy yourself in a game of I Spy."

"Oh I will." Sydney replied, sitting back in her seat. "As soon as we get home on Sunday I am Googling the rules of I Spy."

It was Friday night and Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss and Ainsley were all driving out to their designated campsite together. Will and Craig had already headed up there that afternoon, in order to set up the gear before it got dark.

"I wish Francie could have come," Ainsley spoke up, hoping to distract Sydney and Weiss from their little I Spy tiff. It worked.

"Yeah." Sydney turned to Ainsley, who was seated beside her in the backseat. "But she was so excited about being able to go back to work. That restaurant is like her baby. There was not a chance that we could drag her away."

"Not even the chance of sharing a tent with Craig?" Vaughn laughed from the from passenger seat.

"Nope." Sydney said.

"It's a shame." Ainsley sighed. "I just really would have liked all our friends here this weekend."

"Why?" Vaughn asked. "What's so special about this weekend? It's just an ordinary camping trip."

"And our honeymoon." Ainsley said.

Vaughn turned around in his seat. "What?" He glanced at Weiss. "What?"

Weiss just nodded. "We thought we'd treat this weekend as a honeymoon. Otherwise we'll probably never get one."

Sydney's brow furrowed. "Let me get this straight. You get married on a whim in Las Vegas and then two weeks later host your reception, which is then followed by an engagement of some sorts. Now you're celebrating your honeymoon in a tent, with four other people. Do you do anything by the book?"

Ainsley shrugged. "What's wrong with camping for a honeymoon?"

"I was thinking more about the whole sharing the honeymoon with other people." Sydney said, smiling.

"Well, with our jobs the chances of getting away for more than a couple of days are pretty slim." Weiss said. "We gotta take what we can get."

"Then why not go somewhere by yourselves, like a hotel, for the weekend?" Vaughn suggested.

"And miss out on getting drunk around a campfire?" Ainsley said. "As if!"

Weiss was nodding vehemently as Ainsley said this. "And besides, we had an unconventional wedding, reception _and_ engagement. Why wouldn't we have an unconventional honeymoon?"

Vaughn looked at Sydney. "I guess there is no way we could argue against that point."

Sydney laughed. "I think you're right," she said. "Now, I guessed Weiss was spying himself, so I guess that it's my turn."

* * *

"Ainz and I have made a decision," Weiss announced the following night around the campfire. 

"Well, given your track record, this could be interesting," Vaughn couldn't help but say.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Michael?" Ainsley demanded with a smile.

"It means that the two of you are capable of anything," Vaughn shot back. "Hence the interesting part."

Ainsley looked over at Weiss. "Our recent actions seem to have given our friends some high expectations. I think we're about to let them down."

"That doesn't sound promising," Will said,

"Yeah," Craig agreed. "I was looking forward to an, I don't know, maybe a buying a piece of land on the moon announcement."

"Oh, we're saving a deposit for that." Weiss replied with a straight face.

"Yeah, we looked into Mercury but it was just too hot," Ainsley added without missing a beat. "And Uranus was out of the question for obvious reasons. But the moon just seemed so 'us'. Right, Eric?"

"Right." He gave a firm nod.

"Ok," Sydney laughed. "Really, what have you decided?"

"We're having the Halloween party this year." Weiss announced.

"Uh, does Francie know about this?" Sydney asked. "Because Halloween is kind of her thing…all days that call for a party are kind of her thing."

"It's time Francie has a break." Ainsley replied.

"I don't think Francie will take it that way," Will said.

"Yes she will," Ainsley said. "I already spoke to her. She said as long as she could help out, she didn't mind."

"Are you serious?" Sydney asked. "Francie Calfo actually relinquished Halloween rights on her own free will?" She glanced over at Will, whose bewildered expression matched exactly how she was feeling. "Something is very wrong here."

Will nodded as he took a mouthful of beer. "Do you think that being in that coma rewired some of her brain?"

Everybody stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Probably not, Will." Vaughn managed to say.

Will just shrugged off the laughter. "All I'm saying is that something ain't right." He shook his head. "Francie not having Halloween. Next thing you know Syd'll be giving birth to Eric look a likes."

Sydney choked on the mouthful of soft drink she'd just taken. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed.

In the same second, Vaughn turned to her. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Meanwhile Weiss, Ainsley and Craig were doubled over in laughter.

"Eric look a likes?" Craig spluttered. "I think that's enough beer for you tonight."

* * *

In the tent that night Vaughn wasn't having much luck in falling asleep. Every time he came across drifting off, Sydney either abruptly shifting her position or emitting a loud sigh jolted him awake. 

Rolling over onto his side, Vaughn propped his head up and looked at Sydney, taking in her frustrated face. "Can't sleep?"

"No," Sydney replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's a bit hard when someone has decided it's time to practice their kickboxing skills."

Vaughn tried hard not to laugh. "Kickboxing, hey?"

"Yes." Sydney sighed. "Boo is still all day and then as soon as I get to bed bam!" She looked at Vaughn. "I think we've got a night owl on our hands."

"Well, it could be worse."

Sydney gave him a doubtful look. "How?"

"They could be an early riser." Vaughn said with a grin, receiving a smile from Sydney in response. "Now, are you sure that it's kickboxing and not hockey practice that's going on?"

Sydney laughed. "This kid doesn't have a chance. Boo'll be playing hockey before walking if you have your way, right?"

"It's part of the Vaughn gene pool, being born with ice hockey in the blood." Vaughn replied.

"Ok then," Sydney said. "But if you're passing on a love for hockey, then I'm passing on a love for _Dirty Dancing_."

Vaughn gave her a look that seemed to be a cross of horror and concern. "Even if it's a boy?"

Sydney paused, a pensive look on her face. "Ok then, a love of _Dirty Dancing_ if Boo is a girl, but if he is a boy a simple appreciation will suffice."

Vaughn let out a chuckle. "I guess I can live with that," he said. "So what else do you want this kid of ours to inherit?"

"You eyes," Sydney said without missing a beat. "And of course, my superior intelligence."

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you ticklishness?" Vaughn suggested, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh god, I hope not." Sydney said dramatically. "And," she grabbed his hand, which was headed straight for her rib cage, "don't you even think about it."

"Ah, you're getting weak on me Bristow," Vaughn smiled.

"Vaughn, if it weren't for me wanting to set a good example for our child I would show you just how weak I am not."

Vaughn grinned. "Don't let that be your excuse. _Our _child won't be able to see anything."

"Yes, but it has been said that a baby can hear from inside the womb and I really don't want to have to subject Boo to the sound of his or her father begging his or her mother for mercy. Imagine what that could do to a child's development."

Vaughn burst out into a loud bellowing laughter. "Whatever you have that enables you to come up with stuff like that, I hope our child gets it." He placed a quick kiss on Sydney's forehead. "Because that is definitely a talent."

Sydney let out a laugh as she snuggled into Vaughn's side. "Do you think we might be placing too many expectations on Boo? Maybe we should just say we want a happy and healthy baby."

Vaughn nodded along as she spoke." Yeah…though I did kind of have my heart set on the hockey thing."

Sydney gave a sheepish grin. "Me too, with your eyes…and _Dirty Dancing_."

Vaughn let out a loud laugh. "We are-"

"Ssh." Sydney suddenly cut him off.

"What?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"Boo's settling down," she said quietly. "So shut up. I'm getting some sleep while I can."

Vaughn smiled as he shifted, wrapping his arm around her, so that she could nestle her head into his chest. "Sweet dreams, Syd," he whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**vaughnfan: **I actually did Google them...though I didn't have much luck in finding them :)

**aliasmydrugofchoice: **The number 47 is a reference to _Alias_. It's JJ Abrams fav number and you will find that in most of the episodes the number will appear somewhere, like in a code, room number etc. Remember the prophecy (page 47 of Rambaldi's manuscript) and of course, server 47 from Phase One.

* * *

Monday lunchtime Sydney chose to skip going to the staff room, instead staying at her desk to make a phone call. After dialling Francie's number, she idly doodled on a scrap piece of paper, waiting for her best friend to pick up.

"Hello."

"Fran, it's Sydney."

"Oh hey! How was the camping trip?"

"It was great. You really should have come. Weiss decided to forgo Christmas carols, television themes and show tunes and instead subjected us to classic 80's rock."

Francie roared with laughter. "Oh my god! I cannot believe I missed that."

"It's ok. Craig got it on film." Sydney said. "Didn't he tell you?"

"I haven't seen him yet. I crashed before you guys got back and he had to work early. I'm seeing him later this afternoon."

"Well, be sure to see the tape. Eric Weiss performing your favourite tunes from 'Janie's Got a Gun' to 'Livin' on a Prayer' to 'Rock You Like a Hurricane'."

"Sounds…well, it sounds like a typical Eric performance."

"Oh it was, and more." Sydney let out a laugh at the memory. "Now, that aside, there is something that I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Halloween. Did you really relinquish party rights without a fight?" Sydney demanded. It wasn't that she didn't believe Weiss and Ainsley. She just needed to hear it straight from the horse mouth and to try and find out what was going on under the surface.

"Yes," Francie replied, her tone sounding slightly bemused.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Francie laughed. "Why is this so hard to believe?"

Sydney ignored her question. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"But you've been having Halloween parties since I met you."

"I thought it was time to take a break."

"Francie, you don't take breaks for no reason. There is more going on here. Does this have to do with the accident? Perhaps you are doing too much. Maybe you shouldn't be going back to work."

"Sydney." Francie had to speak loudly in order to be heard. "Save the mother act for your own kid." The words were not spoken harshly. Sydney could easily hear the smile in Francie's tone.

"Ok, sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are, but you don't have to be."

"Then why are you not having Halloween."

"Because I have other things that need my attention. I have the restaurant now. I'm going to be working for a good part of the evening."

"Oh." That hadn't even occurred to Sydney.

"And I realized something. All the parties that I threw, they were more than just fun for me. They were a way; I guess you could say, to keep me busy. Give me something to do. Every other year, there has been something missing from my life. But not this year."

"How do you mean?" Sydney asked.

"Well, at this point in my life I have everything I need. I have family, I have friends, I have a job that I love so much that I never thought possible and I have somebody special. I don't need to throw a Halloween party."

Sydney couldn't help but smile. "I guess it makes sense now."

Francie laughed. "Well, I figured it was about time that I got my damn act together," she said. "For everybody's sake."

* * *

Sydney left straight after school Tuesday afternoon for her doctor's appointment at the hospital. Given the time of the appointment, she and Vaughn had arranged to meet up there. 

After parking her car, Sydney was getting out when her mobile rang. Glancing at the caller ID she saw that it was Vaughn.

"Hey," she said. "Are you already here?"

"No, that's what I'm calling about. I'm going to be a bit late." Vaughn replied. "There's a, uh, situation in the school car park and I can't get out."

To Sydney, it sounded as if Vaughn was trying not to laugh. "What kind of situation?"

"Well, I guess you could call it road rage...or car park rage. Between two mothers." Vaughn let out a short laugh. "I'm not sure what it's about but there has been a lot of yelling and refusal to move their cars. I'm hoping— oh! That was a slap! They've moved onto physical violence."

Sydney grinned at the image that Vaughn was creating. "I guess that I'll see you when you get here…if you get here."

"I'm sorry, Syd." Vaughn said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You just enjoy your show." Sydney replied. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

"Hi," Sydney approached the desk. "I normally see Dr Carter…" 

"Oh right," the receptionist smiled brightly. "May I have your name please?"

"Sydney Vaughn."

"Ok." The receptionist typed something into the computer. "You'll be seeing Dr Hecht. If you would just take a seat, he'll be with you shortly."

As Sydney went over to the seating and sat down, the name of the doctor was playing through her mind. Hecht? Where had she heard that before? Suddenly she sat up straight, letting out a small gasp. Danny Hecht, the snot bubble guy!

'_No_,' she thought to herself. '_It couldn't be. Surely there are plenty of other Hecht's in this city_.'

Shaking the thoughts aside, she picked up a magazine. About fifteen minutes later she heard her name being called. Looking up, Sydney felt the urge to laugh.

It was snot bubble Danny.

Biting her bottom lip, Sydney followed him into the consultation suite. She couldn't wait to tell Vaughn about this.

"Ok," Danny glanced at the folder in front of him. "Mrs Vaughn…"

"Call me Sydney."

He looked at her directly at that point and Sydney saw his brow crease slightly as if he were trying to figure out where he knew her from.

"Ok then, Sydney. Now, Dr Carter explained that I am currently one of her interns?"

Sydney nodded. "So, are you going to specialize in obstetrics?"

Danny looked at her. "I'm not sure. At this point it will either be obstetrics or paediatrics. I actually interested in focusing purely on paediatric cardiology."

Sydney's eyebrows rose. "That's a pretty specific field."

"Yes, my bro…" Danny trailed off, as there came a knock on the door. "Excuse me," he stood and opened it, revealing Vaughn on the other side.

"Hey," Sydney smiled brightly as he walked in. "Did it end in tears?"

"Handcuffs," Vaughn replied with a gleeful grin.

Sydney let out a soft laugh as she turned to Danny. "This is my husband, Michael."

Danny offered Vaughn his hand. "Dr Hecht. Danny."

Vaughn knew that name form somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it. Sydney knew exactly what he was thinking and let out a soft cough. When Vaughn met her gaze, she glanced down at her charm bracelet and grazed the silver orb with her finger.

His eyes widened, clearly saying to Sydney '_Are you serious_?'

"Right, so now…" Danny trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said to Sydney. "I know this is the world's worst cliché, but do I know you?"

Sydney fought back a laugh. "Um, I've been thinking the same thing."

"It's your name and your face." Danny replied. "But I can't place it. The only think I can think of is if we went to the same high school."

Sydney refused to meet Vaughn's eyes, which she could feel burning into her. She knew that he was absolutely loving this. "I went to APO."

Danny's eyes lit up. "That's it," he leaned forward slightly. "So what was your maiden name?"

"Bristow," Sydney replied, hoping with all her might that he would not remember her, and especially the snot bubble incident.

"Sydney Bristow…" Danny was muttering. "Sydney Bristow! Now I remember."

"You do?" Sydney asked, almost fearfully. She braved a glance at Vaughn, who was sitting back, clearly enjoying his second 'show' for the afternoon.

"Yeah, you were in the year below me." Danny paused. "I don't know if it's wise to tell you this, given the whole doctor/ patient thing, but I had a pretty big crush on you."

Sydney coughed. "What?"

"Yeah, I was always too scared to speak to you." Danny smiled. "But one day we did start a conversation."

"Oh yeah." Sydney wanted to crawl under the desk and hide. "I remember."

"But you ran off on me," Danny said, his smile good-natured. "For no apparent reason."

"For no apparent reason?" Vaughn couldn't help saying. "Surely there had to be a pressing reason for your sudden departure, Sydney."

Sydney shot him a _look_. "None that I can remember."

"Ah well," Danny shrugged it off. "It was a long time a go."

"Yeah," Sydney let out a small sigh of relief.

* * *

"So Danny never saw the snot bubble?" Francie asked Sydney. 

"And the guy had a crush on you too?" Ainsley added.

Sydney nodded. The three of them were sitting in Francie's lounge room Wednesday afternoon

"Oh my god!" Francie exclaimed. "Imagine what could have happened if you hadn't have run away!"

"That snot bubble was fate," Ainsley said breathlessly. "It knew that you and Mike were supposed to be together."

Sydney laughed. "You know, I've said something along those lines before."

"Maybe you should dress up as a snot bubble for Halloween," Francie suggested with a sly grin.

"She can't." Ainsley said. "A bubble, yes, but not a snot bubble. Though maybe we could call it a booger bubble. That might work."

Sydney glanced at Francie, who shot her a blank look. "What are you on about, Ainz?"

"Eric and I decided that it's going to be a 'B' Halloween party."

Francie's brow furrowed. "A 'B' party?"

"Yeah," Ainsley nodded. "Everybody's costume has to start with a B." She laughed. "Eric doesn't know how he's going to choose between a bonehead or a beefcake."

"But why B?" Sydney asked.

"Because it was the letter that we drew out of a hat this morning." Ainsley replied. "So what do you think you guys will go as?"

Sydney and Francie looked at each other. They had no idea.

* * *

"A 'B" party," Sydney was saying to Vaughn as they climbed into bed that night. "What am I supposed to dress up as?" 

Vaughn shrugged. "A beach ball."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I'm six months pregnant and you refer to me as a beach ball." Sydney crossed her arms. "Let's see you get out of this one, Michael."

Oh, oh. Michael. Vaughn swallowed hard. "I wasn't calling you a beach ball, Syd," he said quickly, stammering over his words. "It was just something that started with B. I didn't think…"

Sydney, who knew that Vaughn did not mean anything by the comment, watched him squirm with a smile. Soon she was laughing.

Vaughn looked at her. "I'm not in trouble anymore?"

"You never were," Sydney said. "Just try to refrain using the word beach ball around me for the next few months. And how about I try and figure out this costume on my own."

Vaughn's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You sure you don't want my help? What about a blimp or perhaps—"

He was cut off abruptly as Sydney whacked him the face with her pillow.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all so much for your feedback

**specialfrog: **It's my warped brain that comes up with all that stuff...

**vaughnfan: **I am absolutely in love with music from the 80's as well- hence my decision for Weiss's little performance

* * *

"I want a totally horrendous dress," Ainsley said as she and Sydney walked into the second hand clothing store late Saturday morning. "With puffy sleeves and a lot of frills."

Sydney laughed. "Your basic bridal nightmare."

Given the 'B' theme for the Halloween party, Ainsley had decided that she was going to dress up as a bride. "Since I never really got to be one," she had said.

And so now she had employed Sydney's help in the search for her 'bridal nightmare'.

"What are you going as Syd?" Ainsley asked, gazing over the racks.

Sydney shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Ah, you'll figure it out."

"I hope so. Everybody else seems to have it figured out." She looked at Ainsley. "Vaughn actually wants to go as a Boyscout."

Ainsley let out a snort of laugher. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"You have a very brave husband there."

"Tell me about it." Sydney said, picking a dress off the rack. "What about this?"

"Um," Ainsley scrutinized the dress. "Nah, it's not boofy enough."

"Not boofy enough." Sydney repeated. "There's a sentence that you don't hear everyday."

"Hey," Ainsley looked at her with a twinkle in her eye." Maybe we should start saying it everyday. Could you imagine the look on Eric and Mike's faces? Or Francie's!"

"If we did that it would only confirm to everybody that you are insane and you are finally starting to rub off on me- oh!" Sydney cut off, placing her hand on her rounded belly.

"You ok?" Ainsley asked.

"I'm fine. Boo has just started up with the kickboxing again…or hockey, as Vaughn says."

Ainsley smiled. "When are you going to give this bub a proper name?"

"When this bub is born," Sydney smiled back.

"Have you and Mike even discussed names?"

"Well, we've decided on middle names, but we want to wait until we actually meet this kid before deciding on a first name."

"So you have absolutely no idea on what you want to call this kid- apart from its middle name?"

Sydney nodded. "Yup."

"Am I allowed to know them?" Ainsley asked.

"Well, they're kind of obvious." Sydney smiled. "Vaughn's dad's name if Boo is a boy and after our grandmother's if it's a girl. William or Georgina."

"Your grandmother's have the same name?"

"Sort of. My grandma Bristow's name is Georgia and Vaughn's grandmère's name is Georgine. Combine the two and you get Georgina."

"Well, haven't you two got a pair of conveniently named grandmother's."

Sydney laughed. "I guess we do."

"And so that is it? Middle names?"

"Yeah."

Ainsley looked at her. "So what first names are you leaning towards," she pressed. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about them at all."

"Well," Sydney paused. "I always thought Dawn was a pretty name."

"Dawn?" Ainsley repeated. "Dawn Vaughn?"

Sydney grinned. "And Shaun, and Norm. I have always loved the name Norm and Norm Vaughn just has a ring to it."

"Syd!" Ainsley laughed. "Be serious."

Sydney's eyes were gleaming. "Though, I think the name that really speaks to me is Zepherelli Joe."

Ainsley's eyes lit up. "Yeah. I'd definitely go with that…" she trailed off as something big, white and puffy caught her eyes. "Oh my god, Syd. Look at that."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "Your typical tragic 80's wedding gown," she said, eying off the cream puff sleeves. "I take it we've found your dress."

* * *

"Oh," Sydney to Vaughn. "I spoke to Danielle today. This dinner thing is on for Wednesday night." 

It was early Sunday night and the two of them were out taking Donovan for a walk, enjoying the last of the day's sun. it was quite balmy weather, and quite a few other people, obviously having the same idea, had ventured outside also.

"Great," Vaughn said, sounding less than thrilled.

"Oh, come on," Sydney gave him a soft shove. "I think it's really sweet that Danielle wants us to meet this guy. It's like she seeks our approval."

Vaughn laughed at that. "She's not seeking our approval, she is looking to show off whatever piece of meat is her flavour of the month." He looked at Sydney. "What is this one's name?"

Sydney shrugged. "I can't remember if she even mentioned it when the idea came up." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess we'll find out Wednesday night."

Vaughn tugged Donovan's leash. "That's if she is still going out with him."

"Give your cousin a little credit, Vaughn," Sydney said as she pat him on the shoulder. "If she wanted to dump him, she would wait until after the dinner. Like Danielle would ever jeopardize a evening where she would be the centre of attention?"

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn were a little surprised when Danielle showed up by herself Wednesday evening. 

"Where's our mystery man?" Sydney asked as she returned to chopping vegetables at the kitchen bench.

"He got stuck in traffic, so I just told him to meet me here." Danielle replied, sitting down of on one of the stools. "Which is good, because I want to have a talk with you two."

Vaughn glanced at Sydney. "Sounds interesting." He turned back to Danielle. "What about?"

"I don't want you giving this guy a hard time," Danielle replied bluntly.

"Why would I do that?" Vaughn asked.

"Because, he's older than me and like every other person on the planet, he is not perfect."

"How much older? How not perfect?" Vaughn asked with narrowed eyes. What kind of guy had Danielle gotten herself involved with this time?

"Not perfect in that he has made some mistakes in the past, particularly in his relationships. But," Danielle said quickly, "he's been totally up front with me form the start and promises that he's changed."

"Yeah right," Vaughn grumbled, but was silenced by a look from Sydney, who then turned to Danielle.

"I'm sure that he's a great guy," she said, giving Vaughn's hand a light slap as he pinched a carrot stick. "So what is his name?"

"Noah," Danielle replied. "Noah Hicks."

Sydney dropped her knife and Vaughn started to choke on his carrot, both of them startling Danielle.

"Your boyfriend in Noah Hicks?" Sydney asked as she gave Vaughn a thump on the back.

Danielle nodded, looking fearful. "What is the matter? Do you know him or something?"

"Um, Danielle…" Sydney hesitated. "Noah is…he's my ex. We actually used to live together."

"What?" Danielle's eyes widened with realization. "You're Sydney!"

Vaughn stared at his cousin. "I think Syd knows who she is, Danielle."

Danielle ignored him and instead focused on Sydney. "Noah told me about a Sydney that he used to be involved with." She let out a small laugh. "Small word, hey?"

"Just a bit," Sydney said. "Did he tell you why we broke up?"

Danielle nodded. "It was awful and Noah said that it was his turning point."

Sydney glanced at Vaughn, trying not to laugh. Turning point? He looked at her, with the same amused expression.

Danielle, however, misread the look on Sydney's face. "If you are not happy about this, Sydney, I can always call him and tell him that the dinner is off."

"I'm fine Danielle. I got over the whole Noah situation years ago. Dinner will go along as planned." Sydney replied. "On one condition."

Danielle looked at her warily. "What?"

"That I get to answer the door." Sydney smiled. "And get to see the look on his face."

Vaughn chuckled as a knock on the door was heard. "Well Syd, I think you're up." As Sydney walked off he turned to Danielle. "Well, you certainly have a knack for picking them, don't you?"

Danielle grinned. "Just trying to keep life interesting."

* * *

Sydney paused at the front door, waiting for a few seconds before opening it. '_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh_,' she kept telling herself. When composed, she threw open the door. 

"Hi…" Noah trailed off and the smile he had been flashing dropped. "Sydney?" he said, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Hello Noah."

Noah stared for a few seconds, taking her in. "Sydney?"

"Noah, I think we both know my name. Now," she stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?"

His brow furrowed. "You're Danielle's cousin?"

"No, you know that I don't have any cousins. I just happen to be married to Danielle's."

"You're married to her cousin?" he repeated dumbly.

"I just said that didn't I?"

"Right, yes." Noah shook his head as if trying to collect his thoughts. "So I'm having dinner with you and your husband…in your home?"

"Yes," Sydney said.

"Um…" Noah ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Perhaps I should go. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Noah, I am fine with this. You are the only one who seems to be uncomfortable with the situation." Sydney said. "And you are not going anywhere. Danielle is inside, waiting for you, and for her sake we are going to have an enjoyable evening."

"But—"

"No." Sydney put up a hand. "For once you can stop being so weak. Enjoyable evening. That shouldn't be too hard, now that you are a _changed _man, right?"

* * *

The evening, which could had easily descended into unbearable awkwardness, did not, mainly due to Danielle who kept up a steady stream of chatter until the last of the dessert plates were cleared away. 

Needless to say, Noah was eager to make an exit as soon as soon as possible. But Sydney was not going to let him get away that easy. As Vaughn walked with Danielle out to her car, Sydney pulled Noah aside.

"I want to talk with you."

"Uh, Sydney, I think Danielle is waiting," Noah said, gesturing towards the door.

"Danielle is talking to Vaughn." Sydney said. "Now, she is family to me and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Sydney, I—"

"I am talking Noah," Sydney cut him off. "All this stuff about you having changed and that you have reformed, to put it simply, I don't believe any of it."

"You don't?"

"Oh please." Sydney laughed. "Give me a little credit."

Noah's expression hardened. "Fine, is this conversation over?"

"No." Sydney replied bluntly. "You hurt Danielle and what I did to you when we split will pale in comparison to what I'll do to you now." She felt a surge of satisfaction when she saw Noah swallow hard. "And it won't only be me you'll have to contend with. Vaughn, he's very protective of his cousin, as is his mother of her niece. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Noah looked at her. "So is this the speech that you give to all the guys Danielle introduces you to?"

Sydney shook her head. "Only you."

"So I should feel privileged?"

Sydney laughed. "Not quite. I've never really felt the need to give one of these speeches before. I guess it's because I've never had such a personal history with one of Danielle's boyfriends."

Noah smiled. "I won't hurt her, Syd."

"You would be even more stupid than I think you are if you did."

"Thanks," Noah said, shaking his all head. "All I can say is that if you go to this extent for a cousin, if that kid of yours is a girl, god help the guy who she brings home one day."

"Just as long as it's not you." Sydney shot back.

"Got it." Noah looked towards the door. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, I think so. I'm pretty sure I've said everything that I wanted to. Good night, Noah."

When both Danielle and Noah had driven off, Vaughn turned to Sydney. "Want to do this again next week?"

Sydney laughed as they walked towards the front door. "Can you believe that?"

"I know," Vaughn said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "My cousin, hey?"


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," Francie said as she walked out into the kitchen Monday morning.

Will looked up from the morning newspaper. "Morning," he replied. "Where's Craig?"

"In the shower." Francie said as she started opening cupboards. "I thought that I would make us all some pancakes. That's if you guys actually have any flour in this place."

"Here," Will got up, grabbed the flour from on of the cupboards and handed it over. "Do you want some help?"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle pancakes." Francie smiled. "But I would love a coffee."

"Hint taken. One coffee coming up."

A few minutes later when Francie was about to start cooking, Will appeared at her side, a jar of chocolate chips in his hand.

"Here," he said.

Francie laughed. "No way."

"Yes way."

"Ok seriously, we are not putting chocolate chips in the pancakes."

"I got news for you," Will replied, upending the jar into the batter. "Oh yes we are."

"Will!" Francie whacked him with the wooden spoon she'd been stirring with, leaving a sticky mess on the side of his face.

"What have you done now, Will?" Craig asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I did nothing." Will said innocently.

"Ha!" Francie scoffed. "He put chocolate chips in the pancakes."

Craig's eyes lit up. "Nice."

Francie looked at the two of them, her expression a cross between disbelief and disappointment. "Oh, I need to do some serious work on the culinary preferences of you two. But for now, I guess I'm going to have to give. Chocolate chips in pancakes it is."

"We'll go plain next time, Fran." Will said as he wiped his face clean with a tea towel. "Oh hey, I've been meaning to ask, do you have a meat cleaver?"

Francie's brow furrowed. "What do you want with a meat cleaver? You don't cook."

"Be careful with your answer," Craig warned. "There is a police officer in the room."

"I just want one for Halloween," Will said.

"Francie raised her eyebrows. "You planning a spree or something?"

"No, I am planning on being a butcher…as in meat butcher, not human butcher." Will added quickly seeing the amused looks on Francie and Craig's faces. "I want some props to look authentic."

"You want to take a real meat cleaver to a party where there will be a lot of people consuming quite a bit of alcohol?" Craig asked with a grin. "Does taking a sharp instrument which can cause grievous bodily harm really sound like a good idea?"

"Oh." Will paused for a few seconds. "I never really thought of it like that. Probably not a really good idea."

"Probably not," Francie laughed. "How's about I help you make a fake one. Less chance of losing a digit or limb that way."

"Thanks." Will said. "So, what are you going as?"

"If I can get away from the restaurant, I have a pair of butterfly wings that I think will do for my costume."

"I suggested her dying her hair blonde." Craig said and then leaned towards Will, whispering exaggeratedly. "But Francie didn't think it was very funny."

Francie swatted him with the tea towel. "You shut up or I'll patch the eyeholes on your balaclava."

Will looked at Craig questioningly. "A bank robber," he explained. "I thought I'd experience life on the other side of the law."

Will nodded and then turned back to Francie. "You'd look…interesting as a blonde."

Francie gave him a _look_. "Do you want your little toy meat cleaver?" He nodded. "And do you want these pancakes with chocolate chips to be edible?" He nodded again. "Well then I suggest that you never mention me as a blonde ever again."

Will grinned and looked at Craig. "She's all yours."

* * *

"Hey," Vaughn came up beside Sydney, who was seated at the desk in their study, her laptop open in front of her. "What are you doing?" 

"Just creating a worksheet for my year eight's," she replied, looking up and smiling. "How was your day?"

"It wasn't too bad." Vaughn replied. "We got invited to a party."

"Ooh." Sydney's face lit up. "What's the occasion?"

"Don't get too excited. The principal at Abrams is turning 50 and the school council is throwing him a party. All staff and any partners are expected to go." Vaughn said. "And to top it off it's at some ridiculously fancy place downtown, which means we'll have to dress up for a boring and stuffy evening."

"Oh well," Sydney smiled. "Keely will be there. She'll keep us entertained."

Vaughn laughed. "Yeah, hopefully."

"However, dressing up will be a slight problem for me. I don't see me squeezing into any of my dresses any time soon. Which means…" she trailed off, grinning gleefully.

"Shopping." Vaughn finished with a roll of his eyes. "Hey, speaking of dressing up, have you decided on a costume?"

"Yup," Sydney turned back to her laptop.

"And?" Vaughn pressed.

"And you will just have to wait and find out."

* * *

"Syd." Vaughn said as he gently shook her shoulder. "Hey Syd, wake up." 

Groggily, she opened her eyes and it took her a second or so to realize that she was stretched out on the couch. "Oh," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Vaughn smiled. "I thought I had better wake you- Weiss and Ainz will be wondering where we are."

"Oh god, the party." Sydney sat up straight and in doing so; saw that Vaughn was already in his costume. The sight of him dressed in an adult- sized Boyscout uniform was too much and Sydney cracked up. "I cannot believe that you have actually gone though with it."

Vaughn looked down at himself. "You think I shouldn't have?"

"No!" Sydney said, standing. "It's fantastic. I love it."

Vaughn eyed her. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Sydney said resolutely. "It's not quite up to your hot goth number, but there's something pretty cute about you dressed up as a Boyscout."

Vaughn laughed. "Ok, I think somebody is still half-asleep." He gave her a soft kiss. "What do you reckon?"

Sydney just smiled. "I'm going to get changed. I won't be long."

"Good," Vaughn called after her. "I can finally see what this costume of yours is."

About fifteen minutes later Sydney walked back into the lounge room, wearing black pants and a fitted black t-shirt, which had stars painted over it, with a crescent moon on the back.

Vaughn studied her for a few seconds and when Sydney offered no explanation, he threw up his hands. "Ok, I give. What are you?"

Sydney grinned as she turned on her side, showing her considerably rounded figure. "A bump in the night," she said with a flourish of her hands.

"That's not a bad effort, Bristow." Vaughn said as he walked towards her. "Kind of brilliant actually."

"Yeah," Sydney smiled as he pressed her lips into his. "That's what I thought." She walked over to the kitchen bench and grabbed her bag. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ainsley greeted Sydney and Vaughn at the door with a hug. "We were starting to wonder where you had got to. Craig was going to head over to yours to see if you were ok, but we didn't think it was good idea for him to wander the streets in that costume of his." 

Vaughn laughed. "Sorry, but Syd needed a nanna nap."

"Right." Ainsley smiled, hitching her skirt up as the turned to walk inside, trying to stop herself from tripping over.

"The dress looks great, Ainz." Sydney commented.

"I know. I don't think I could have found anything more disgusting." Ainsley replied gleefully as they reached the living room. Looking around the room, Sydney couldn't believe that were so many different ways of dressing up as something starting with B. She saw a butcher and bank robber (Will and Craig), a ballerina, a boxer, a Barbie doll, a banker, a beekeeper and a lot more.

Vaughn, who was taking in the costumes as well, spotted Weiss and frowned slightly. "Hey Ainz, has Weiss forgotten his ABC's or something?"

"No," Ainsley said.

"So then why is he dressed up as a pig?"

"That's his way of dressing up as bacon," Ainsley replied, waving a hand, motioning for Weiss to come over. "You should have heard the spray he got form Alexis. Apparently she has gone vegetarian this month."

"Well, well, well. Would you look at Mr Boyscout here," Weiss said as he approached them. "You know, if you gave yourself a really close shave, you could almost pass as a real on."

"Oh thanks, Weiss." Vaughn replied. "And you know, you pass well for a pig yourself."

"Uh, uh, uh." Weiss wagged his finger. "I am bacon." He turned to Sydney. "And you're a bump in the night, I presume?"

Sydney stared at him for a few seconds. "You picked up on it just like that? You certainly know how to surprise us, don't you Houdini?"

Weiss shrugged. "Deep down I am a very intelligent guy."

"Too bad you don't show it more often," Ainsley said, beating Vaughn to the punch.

"Oh but that is all in my plan, you see." Weiss replied. "If I'm smart all the time it's only going to get boring. But if I only show glimpses of it every now and then, it is going to keep people on their toes. You have to keep them interested."

"Keep who interested?" Vaughn asked.

Weiss paused, his eyes moving between the three others. "That's a good question," he mused. He straightened up and clapped his hands. "How about a drink? I feel like a drink."

As he and Ainsley walked off, Sydney turned to Vaughn. "Will we ever get an answer to that question?"

Vaughn laughed. "I wouldn't count on it. Just another of life's mysteries- the chicken and the egg puzzle, Stone Henge, what becomes of us after we die and who exactly Eric Weiss needs to keep interested."


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**vaughnfan: **I have finished writing this fic and there is 42 chapters in all.

**irionelissa: **No, the party will not be where Lauren works...as she no longer works there. She is actually looking for a new job (see chapter below :D)

* * *

Wednesday afternoon Vaughn was walking down the hallway near the front office at Abrams, after doing some photocopying in the staffroom.

"Michael," one of the Phys Ed teachers called out.

"Yeah," Vaughn slowed his steps and turned around.

"Just letting you know you won't be able to train the basketball team indoors next week. They're polishing the courts."

"Ok. We'll be right to use the outdoors ones, though?"

"Yeah, I'll put you down."

"Ok, see you." Vaughn turned and continued walking. Waving to another teacher, he was approaching the door to the vice-principal's office when he saw somebody who made him stop in his tracks.

Lauren, too, froze for a second as their eyes connected. Neither of them spoke as Daniel Volstead, the vice-principal, ushered her into his office.

Quickly, Vaughn made his way to the main office. If anybody could tell him why Lauren was at Abrams College, it was the school's head secretary.

"Clara," he said when he got to the front desk. "What's going on in Daniel's office?"

"Interviews for a secretarial position," Clara replied, leaning forward furtively. "Did you see that blonde thing that just walked in?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"That's Oscar Barrett's girlfriend."

"What?" Vaughn exclaimed. Oscar Barrett was one of Abrams's music teachers and over fifty years old. "Oscar? I thought he was married."

Clara's eyes widened. "Didn't you hear what happened?"

Vaughn shook his head. "No."

"Oscar left his wife for that floozy in Daniel's office and now he's put in the word to get her a job here."

"When did all this happen?"

"Right before school started back. I cannot believe you didn't hear about it."

"Yeah, well, I kind of had other stuff going on then." Vaughn shook his head. "I can't believe Oscar left his wife."

"I know, and for somebody young enough to be his daughter, but apparently they are in _love_." Clara rolled her eyes. "It's gross that's what it is. Could you imagine the two of them—"

"Ok." Vaughn held up a hand. "Stop right there."

Clara laughed. "I'm sorry."

Vaughn looked back towards the office. "Do you think Lauren will get the job?"

"Oh god I hope not…" Clara trailed off. "Hey, how do you know her name?"

"Ah," Vaughn cleared his throat. "We used to be friends."

Clara gave him a knowing look. "Just a friend?"

Vaughn grinned. "Yup," he said, knowing full well that Clara would have the school community well informed that an ex-girlfriend of his was now dating Oscar Barrett, and he thought it best to get out as soon as possible. "I'll see you tomorrow, Clara."

* * *

Sydney stared at Vaughn. "No way." 

He nodded, sitting beside her on the couch. "Lauren is dating one of my colleague's and I could and up working with her."

Sydney's brow furrowed. "The whole home wrecking thing I can understand, but the job? She's gone from running events at a huge function centre to applying for a job as a secretary. Is it just me or does that not make sense?"

"Syd, it's Lauren we're talking about," Vaughn laughed.

"Right." Sydney grinned. "So do you think she'll get the job?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Who knows? But what I do know is that when I get into my office tomorrow, Keely will have already spoken to Clara and will want to know the whole sordid history."

Sydney suddenly burst out laughing, startling Vaughn a little. "Oh, don't you wish that you'd been able to read her thoughts when she saw you!"

"Kinda," Vaughn chortled. "Though the look on her face gave a bit away. It was a stunned shock, like a deer caught in headlights."

"Well, here's hoping the sight of you affected her interviewing skills in a bad way and that she won't get the job."

"Here, here." Vaughn agreed. "Lauren is not a person that I want to have to look at every day. Though…"

"What?"

"Is she is still with Oscar in a couple of weeks time, it means that she's going to be at the 50th party."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Oh goody. Another night socializing with an ex. Seems to be happening a bit lately."

Vaughn just laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "Bright side, Syd. It keeps our life interesting."

* * *

Early Saturday evening Will had headed off for a walk along the beach. He'd been stuck indoors all day, working on an article about a subject that bored him to tears. Needing to clear his head, he knew the only thing that could do that was the salty ocean air. 

It was almost deserted, with only the occasional person or persons scattered along the shoreline, and Will was enjoying the peace.

That was until he got smacked on the face with a football.

It came out of nowhere, smashing him straight in the nose and Will dropped to his knees, seeing stars.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" A tall woman came running over, with a golden retriever following close behind. "Are you ok? I am so sorry!"

Will looked up. She spoke with an accent that he couldn't quite place in his moment of stunned pain. "Uh, I don't know…I hope so."

"Oh god. You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. "I made you bleed. I am so sorry. I was throwing the ball for my dog and…well, you know the rest."

Will let out a small laugh. "All I can say is that you've got a pretty good arm. You ever think about playing professionally?"

The woman smiled. "Nah, footy isn't really my game." She reached out a hand to help Will up. "I'm Nat Freedman."

"Will Tippin." His eyes were able to focus again, and they were able to take in her short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Gingerly her touched his nose. "Ow."

Nat winced. "Is it broken?"

Will shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You need to get some ice on it." Nat said, looking over his shoulder. "There's a café over the street, they should have some and I'll buy you a drink while we're at it."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I need to relieve my guilt somehow." Nat said, clipping a leash to her dog's collar. "Come on, Godzilla."

Will looked at her as they started to walk. "Your dog's name is Godzilla?"

"Yeah." Nat smiled. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Will said. "It's just…different."

* * *

"Here you go." Nat handed Will a bag of ice and placed two coffees down on the table in front of them. 

"Thanks." Will said, finally clicking on her accent. "So, are you from Australia?"

"Crikeys ma_y_te." Nat said, exaggerating her Aussie twang. "What on Earth gave it away?"

Will grinned. "There was something about your eyes."

"Oh, is that so?" Nat laughed. "But to give you a straight answer, yes."

"Whereabouts are you from?"

"Melbourne." Nat replied. "But I've been living here for over five years now."

"So what was it that brought you to this part of the world?"

Nat paused, taking a mouthful of coffee. "Let's save that story for another day." She placed her mug back on the table. "How is the nose feeling?"

"Like it's stuffed with cotton wool." Will replied.

Nat gave him a guilty smile. "I feel so awful. I can't believe I did that. Nat Freedman- nose breaker."

Will laughed. "It's not broken. How about Nat Freedman- near nose breaker?"

Nat nodded. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"So Nat, what's it short for? Natalie? Natasha?" Will queried. "That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"That's fine. It's short for Natasha," she replied. "Though nobody ever calls me that. Only my mum when I'm in trouble. You wouldn't believe the shiver the name Natasha sends down my spine."

"Oh yes I can," Will said. "William has the exact same effect on me."

"Ah," Nat smiled. "We must be kindred spirits."

"Yeah, it was fate that you just smashed my face with a football," Will joked.

"Oh, please don't." Nat buried her face in her hands. "Or I am going to be feeling guilty for the rest of my life."

Will raised his eyebrows. "For the rest of your life?"

Nat bit her bottom lip. "Ok, maybe for the rest of tonight…and possibly tomorrow."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." Will said in a mock-serious tone. "Maybe I should just forgive you now."

"You would do that?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"That you have dinner with me."

* * *

"And she said yes?" Sydney asked Will. The two of them, along with Francie were seated at a table in Deep Inside, a couple of hours before the dinner crowd would start showing up. 

"Yup." Will replied. "We're having dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh," Francie sighed. "It's just like _Grease_."

Sydney and Will glanced at each other, before looking back at Francie.

"How do you mean Fran?" Sydney asked.

"Well, Nat is Australian like Sandy was and Will is American like Danny was and the two of you met on a beach and Sandy and Danny met on a beach. Just like _Grease_."

"No it isn't," Will laughed.

"I'm with Will on this one." Sydney smiled.

Francie just shrugged. "Well, I'm sticking to my analogy," she said stubbornly. "So about tomorrow night. Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know." Will replied.

"Come here then." Francie suggested.

"No way." Will said.

"Why not?" Francie asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Because there is no way that you would be able to leave the two of us alone." Will said bluntly. "Fran, I love you to bits, but that doesn't mean I want you there tomorrow night."

Francie laughed, no longer offended. "Ok you may be right about me not being able to leave you alone, but I'm not going to be working tomorrow night."

"Oh." Will looked appeased. "Well, in that case can you get us a good table?"


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you all so much for your feedback. It is impossible to put into words how much I appreciate it.

* * *

"What about this one?" Juliette asked, holding up a paint sample.

Sydney's brow furrowed. "It's nice but…"

"But just nice?" Juliette finished, placing it back on the coffee table. "Do you have any idea on what colour you want?"

Sydney shrugged. "Anything but pink or blue," she mused, picking up a handful of samples. "Maybe we should just go with black," she joked. "What sort of influence do you think that would have on a baby's development?"

Juliette laughed. "I wouldn't like to know." She reached across and picked up a pink and blue sample. "You know, this decision could be made a lot easier…"

Sydney grinned. "Vaughn was right. You are not going to give up on the knowing the sex of the bay, are you?"

"What can I say? I am a very persistent woman."

"Just a bit," Sydney laughed as she heard the front door open. Seconds later Vaughn walked in. "Hey, did you win?"

"Yeah," he said, dumping his hockey gear bag and heading over. "What's going on here?" he asked, eyeing the coffee table, which was covered with a rainbow of paint samples.

"I thought that it was about time a colour was picked for the nursery." Sydney said. "We've got all the equipment sitting in boxes and if we don't start putting it together relatively soon, the baby will be here and we'll have nowhere to put Boo."

Vaughn laughed. "Ok then. But was I going to get a say in this colour?"

Juliette looked at him. "You think that you'll be able to help?"

"Yes." Vaughn replied, sounding indignant, yet smiling all the same.

"Ok then, Michael," Juliette said. "Do you think Ringlet or Sarah's Place would look nice? What about Easter Morning or Luff? I have a soft spot for Eternal Jewel, yet Sydney is leaning towards Corn Kernel. What do you think?"

Vaughn stare at them for a few seconds, his expression completely mystified. "Um…I like green," he said. Shaking his head and rubbing the nape of his neck, he headed off towards his and Sydney's bedroom.

Sydney turned to Juliette, who was laughing softly. "I like green too. I think we should go with green."

"Ok then." Juliette started to sift though all the samples, picking up all the green ones. "We've chosen a colour. All we have to do now is pick a shade."

* * *

"You seeing Nat again?" Craig asked Will Friday morning. 

Will nodded, collecting up the notes that he needed for work. "We're doing something tonight."

Craig let out a low whistle. "You do realize that you have seen this girl every day this week?"

Will grinned, shoving the papers into his briefcase before draining his coffee mug. "Yes, I am quite aware of that."

"You are so gone." Craig laughed. "She's really gotten under your skin, hasn't she?"

Will didn't answer Craig, but inside he was agreeing with his friend. He'd never met anyone like Nat before. The two of them just seemed to fit so well together, and he loved getting to know her more everyday. He's never felt so comfortable with someone on such an early stage of their relationship.

Relationship. Could what he and Nat had be called a relationship so soon? Well, if not, he certainly hoped that it would develop into one. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he did not want to let Nat go.

* * *

Saturday morning Will woke up alone in a strange bed and it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Nat sitting at her table, spreading what looked to be black goop onto her toast. 

"Morning," she smiled.

"Morning." Will said as he sat down beside her. Promptly, Godzilla walked across placing his head on Will's lap, demanding a pat. In doing so, Will found himself staring at Nat's toast. "What is that?"

"Vegemite." Nat grinned. "Do you want to try some?"

"Uh, no thanks," he said very quickly.

"You don't know what you're missing out on."

"Where on Earth do you get that stuff?"

"My mum sends me a jar regularly." Nat explained. "There are so many things about Australia that I miss, but I seriously could not live without my Vegemite."

"You can't live without black gunk?"

"I'm a simple girl."

Will chuckled softly. "So what comes below that stuff under the list of things that you miss?"

"Well, my family. Obviously. But it's also the little things. Like a game of backyard cricket or having a barbeque on Australia Day while listening to Triple J's Hottest 100. I miss rugging up and going to the football. AFL, that is." Nat shook her head. "I've been here over five years and I still have no idea what goes on with what you guys call football." She smiled. "It's just so much a better game if the player are running around in tiny shorts. Gives the imagination a bit of a break, if you catch my drift."

"Got it." Will said.

"But even though there is a lot I miss, I love my life here so much that it kind of makes up for it."

"So why did you move here?" Will probed gently. "That is if you want to tell me."

"Hey, give us a break." Nat said. "I'd only just met you when you asked that before. I wasn't about to tell you my life history." She paused, taking a mouthful of orange juice. "But to answer your question, I'm, afraid that it was an age old cliché. I followed a guy here."

"A guy?"

Nat nodded. "Yeah. I met him back home when I was about 21. His visa ran out and we convinced ourselves that we were madly in love and couldn't live without one another. So two months after he left, I followed."

"And then what? You broke up?"

"Not quite," Nat replied. "We got married."

Will blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. It lasted two years before we separated. Twelve months later we were divorced."

"What went wrong?" Will asked. "I don't meant to pry…"

"No, it's ok." Nat assured him. "It was a combination of things. We were young and our expectations of our relationship did not measure up to the real thing. Especially Kyle's expectations."

"What do you mean?"

"I was too self-reliant for him." Nat said and when Will looked her questioningly, she explained. "In our relationship, back on Melbourne, I was the, not the dominant one, but…Kyle, being in a strange place and surrounded by strange people, relied on me to a point. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Will nodded and she continued. "Well, I think he expected our roles to reverse once I moved out here."

"But they didn't?"

"No. I discovered that here was where I belonged. I found a job that I love, still to this day, I made friends and while I loved Kyle, I didn't need him the way he needed me back in Melbourne. And he didn't like that." She stopped for a thoughtful second. "I guess you could say that he wanted to be able to look after somebody and I just didn't need that kind of looking after."

"Wow," Will leaned back in his seat. "I get the feeling that I just got to know you a hell of a lot better."

Nat laughed. "And you don't want to run?"

Will frowned slightly. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Well," Nat shrugged. "The picture I just painted of myself. That doesn't scare you? Because Kyle isn't the only guy that my personality has turned away."

Will have her a knowing smile. "Trust me when I say that I have had plenty of experience with and am totally comfortable around strong and independent women."

Nat raised a single eyebrow. "Let me guess. Your mother? Or your sister?"

"No…well, maybe my sister to a point. But I was actually talking about my two best friends from high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Syd and Francie are…they're, well, when you meet them I think you'll understand what I'm talking about."

Nat smiled. "Sounds as if I'm going to really like your friends."

"Yeah, it does." Will said sitting forward. "Now, maybe it's time I brave some of this Vegemite."

* * *

"Mmm," Sydney leaned into Vaughn's chest as they sat down on one of the benches at the pier, overlooking the ocean. It was Sunday night and they had just been out for dinner. "Let's just stay here all night," she said inhaling deeply. 

"If we stay here any longer that might just happen." Vaughn joked, watching as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I know, Sydney yawned. "I'm just tired."

Vaughn smiled, pressing his lips into the top of her head. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. I went to the supermarket- oh my god! I ran into Danielle. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I have been so vague lately." She sat up straight. "I couldn't find the toothpaste last night. Do you know where I found it?" Vaughn shook his head. "In the fridge."

Vaughn laughed. "So what happened with Danielle?"

"She's dumped Noah, that's what." Sydney announced.

"What?"

"Yeah. She told me that she told Noah that she was bored of his whole reformed man attitude and that she wants a guy who actually has a spine in her life."

Vaughn's eyes widened. "Danielle told Noah he had no spine?"

Sydney nodded. "Don't you just love her even more?"

"I take back any negative thing I have ever said about her."

Sydney gave a contented sigh. "I only wish that I had been there to see his face." She punctuated the sentence with a yawn.

"Come on," Vaughn stood and offered her a hand. "Let's get you home before you fall unconscious."

Sydney grabbed his hand as she rose from the bench. "Ten bucks I don't make the car trip home awake."

Vaughn laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk. "Yeah, like I am going to go near that wager. How stupid do you think I am?"

Sydney smiled. "You can't blame a girl for trying."


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**specialfrog: **I thought that it was about time that I had an Aussie in this story. And I know exactly what you mean about your daily dose of Vegemite- I can't get by without mine either!

**Ellie: **Sydney is just over seven months gone.

**vaughnfan: **The colours are actual shades. We had a few paint catalogue's lying around the house,so I grabbed one and just put in random colours.

**Five Stories Fallen: **Nat's (I'm assuming that you were talking about Nat- Ana is from my other fic :D) story is one that I came up with myself. Not based on anyone I know, or a book character. And of course she will be meeting Sydney and Francie soon.

* * *

Tuesday night Sydney and Ainsley were sitting up in the bleachers at the hockey rink, watching as Vaughn, Weiss, Will, Craig and the rest of the team warm up. The plan was that, after the game, everybody would head over to Deep Inside for a big group dinner. 

"So, how is everything going with Phase One?" Sydney asked Ainsley.

"Cam and I sign the papers on Friday." Ainsley replied, her face glowing. "As of then I will officially be a partner in the business."

"That's awesome…" Sydney trailed off as she noticed a tall blonde walk in, almost hesitantly. "Ainz," Sydney nudged her. "What do you think?"

Ainsley looked over. "Oh, its gotta be her. The way Will described her."

"But how can we be sure?"

"One way," Ainsley said, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Ainsley!" Sydney hissed. "No."

Too late. "Hey Nat!" she yelled out.

Nat turned, a surprised look on her face. Ainsley waved her hand, motioning for her to come over, and Nat did so.

"Hi," Ainsley smiled. "We were just wondering would you happen to be Nat Freedman?"

"Uh…yeah." Nat's brow furrowed. "How did you…"

"We guessed." Sydney said. "We're friends of Will." She gestured towards Ainsley. "This is Ainsley and I'm Sydney."

Recognition dawned on Nat's face. "Oh, hi." She sat down beside Sydney. "Finally, I get to put some faces to the names."

"Ditto," Ainsley said. "Are you and Will coming to Deep Inside after the game?"

"I think so. He mentioned dinner. Deep Inside? That's the place that your friend owns, right?"

Sydney nodded. "Yup. Francie. You'll get to meet her…"

"And everybody else." Ainsley added. "Though Syd and Fran are the ones that you're going to want to get to know if you want any juicy gossip on Will."

"Right." Nat laughed, looking out onto the rink. "So do you think that Will's freaking out at the fact that I'm sitting here with you?"

"A little. It would be a lot worse if Francie were here." Sydney grinned. "Which means that we are going to have a lot of fun at dinner."

"I love it when you show your evil side, Syd." Ainsley declared.

"It's not my evil side," Sydney protested. "It's my enjoying messing with other people's minds side."

Ainsley laughed. "In other words, your Eric Weiss side?"

Sydney nodded. "To a point."

Nat, who had been following the conversation with a smile, cocked her head. "Eric Weiss? That guy from the radio?" Sydney and Ainsley nodded. "Do you know him?"

"He's right out there on the ice," Sydney said, pointing. "Weiss has been best friends with my husband since their first day of school."

"And I'm sort of married to him." Ainsley added.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I never clicked when Will spoke about his friend Eric!" Nat turned to Ainsley. "And you're married to him? That guy is hilarious! I have listened to his show since day one."

"Oh, please wait until after dinner before telling him that," Ainsley replied. "It's not a good idea to give him an ego boost before eating."

Sydney nodded. "It gives him really bad indigestion."

* * *

"Where is the owner? I want to make a complaint." Weiss said, marching up to the hostess at Deep Inside. She must have been new as nobody recognized her, and Weiss saw this as his opportunity to have a little fun. 

"But sir," she said, sounding flustered. "You just walked in."

"So? I've just walked in and already I have a list as long as my arm which means—"

"Eric!" Francie's voice cut him off as she appeared beside the hostess. "How many times do I have to tell you not to harass my staff?"

"Um, maybe once more," Weiss grinned.

"Do it again and I will never give you a free dessert here again." Francie said. "Got it?"

"Yes, Francie." Weiss said, sounding like a reprimanded school kid.

"And you can apologise to Leah before I show you all to your table." Francie said with a smile, enjoying every second of this.

Weiss turned back to the hostess. "I'm sorry Leah."

With that, Francie led the group through the restaurant to the table she had set up for them. "I'll join you guys in a sec," she said as they all sat down. "There's just a problem I gotta sort out in the kitchen. Eric, if I hear that you've been causing any problems, you will be the main dish in tomorrow's menu."

When she walked off, Sydney turned to Nat. "And that was Francie."

"Not at her total finest, though." Will pointed out.

Nat grinned. "You mean that she gets even more awesome than that?"

"Awesome?" Weiss repeated, dumbfounded. "She threatened to put me on her menu. Are you calling that awesome?"

"Uh, yeah." Nat replied.

Weiss's eyes widened as Sydney and Ainsley started to laugh. "Oh, you are going to fit right in, Nat. Which is such a very, very bad thing." He looked at Vaughn, Will and Craig. "There's four of them now," he said in a loud whisper. "We should run while we have the chance."

* * *

"Alrighty then, Miss Down Under," Weiss said over dinner. "Say that line from _Crocodile Dundee_ for me." 

"What line from _Crocodile Dundee?_" Nat asked.

"You know the one." Weiss said, holding up his knife. "You call that a knife? This is a knife," he drawled in an extremely bad ocker accent.

The table cracked up, Nat laughing the hardest. "Not a chance you are hearing that coming from my mouth."

"Oh come on. Just once." Weiss pleaded.

"Eric," Francie piped up. "Just because Nat is Australian doesn't mean she should be expected to recite lines from _Crocodile Dundee_."

"I think the pot might be calling the kettle a little black, don't you think Francie?" Vaughn said.

Everybody turned their attention to Vaughn. "What are you talking about, Michael?" Francie asked, looking puzzled.

"Who was it that, when they discovered that my native tongue was French, asked for me to say the line from 'Lady Marmalade'?"

Craig snorted with laughter. "She didn't?"

"She did." Sydney confirmed. "I was there to hear it."

"Oh yeah." Realization dawned on Francie's face. "I remember now. I also remember that you told me you'd say it another time and I still haven't heard it, Michael."

"I bet Syd has though," Ainsley braved.

Weiss went to add something but Vaughn clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't," he said. Weiss's eyes widened in an innocent expression. "Can I take my hand away?" Vaughn asked and Weiss nodded. "You can control yourself?" Again Weiss nodded and so Vaughn removed his hand.

In a split second Weiss's expression changed from innocent to wicked. "And I bet she heard it on regular occasions."

"Weiss!" Vaughn slugged him on the upper arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Weiss cowered slightly.

Sydney was shaking her head. "How did we get to this point from _Crocodile Dundee_?"

"Eric and Francie," Will said. "It's always Eric and Francie."

"What?" Francie exclaimed. "How on Earth did I get implicated?"

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "_Voulez-vous coucher ave moi ce soir_."

"All right!" Francie cried out. "Yes!"

Weiss turned to Nat, turning on the puppy dog charm. "What about you? Vaughn just put himself out there."

Nat threw up her hands. "Fine, but I want a song dedicated to me on your show tomorrow."

Weiss nodded. "Deal."

"Well Eric, you call that a knife? This," she picked up her own knife, "is a knife." She buried her face in her hands. "I cannot believe I just did that."

"Yeah," Ainsley said. "And you are going to regret it even more when you realize the can of worms you have just opened."

* * *

"All right, let's do this thing," Sydney said, walking out into the lounge room Saturday night. "How do I look?" she asked, turning in a circle. "Because I kinda feel like a marshmallow that has expanded in a hot chocolate." 

Vaughn laughed. "You look great."

And she did. For the occasion she had dressed in an elegant white dress that fell just below the knee, with heels, her mother's necklace and her hair up in a simple ponytail.

Sydney smiled. "Yeah, well you're looking pretty great yourself," she said, eyeing off Vaughn's suit.

"It seems a waste," Vaughn commented as they headed towards the front door. "Getting all dressed up for a boring 50th." He pulled a face. "I really, really don't want to go."

Sydney laughed. He sounded like a kid who was on the way to the dentist, or something worse. "Let's just turn up, show this principal what a wonderful employee you are,then I will call the 'I'm pregnant and tired' card and we can get the hell out of there."

Vaughn gave her an admiring look as he opened his car door. "What would I do without you?"

* * *

"I'll go get some drinks," Vaughn said as he and Sydney walked into the room. Sydney nodded, scanning the room until she saw a familiar face. 

"I'll be over with Keely," she said, gesturing to the other side of the room.

"Ok," Vaughn gave her a quick kiss and made his way across to the bar. Unfortunately he was stopped before he could get to his destination.

"Hello Michael."

"Lauren. What are you doing here?" he asked, feigning surprise.

She gave him a haughty smile. "I think you know why I'm here."

"Oh right. Oscar," Vaughn rocked back on his heels and then leaned slightly in. "You do realize that everybody here refers to you as a home wrecker. Except Oscar. I can only imagine what he calls you."

Lauren's upper lip curled faintly. "Now, now, Michael. This is a public event. I think you should try to civil."

"I believe I am," Vaughn replied. "Oh, by the way, how did the job interview go?"

"They, uh, decided to go with somebody else," Lauren's expression darkened.

"Well, that's too bad," Vaughn said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"It's all for the best. I didn't realize the type of people I would be working with," she said, looking pointedly at Vaughn.

He laughed. "Like who? Oscar Barrett?"

* * *

"…And so we decided- oh god." Sydney stopped short. Across the room, she had just seen Lauren approach Vaughn. 

"What?" Keely asked, following Sydney's gaze. "Who is that? Wait; is that Oscar's girlfriend? The home wrecking floozy?"

Sydney nodded. "That's the one."

"So that's Michael's ex-girlfriend. Stupid bloody woman."

Sydney looked at Keely, slightly surprised. "Do you know what happened between them?"

"Yeah," Keely replied. "When the word spread that Oscar was dating Michael's ex, I got him to spill. I cannot believe what she did. To Michael! She must be the most oblivious person on the planet."

Sydney cracked up. Keely was echoing her exact thoughts.

"Though, I guess it did work out for the best," Keely smiled.

"Yeah," Sydney said softly, her hand going to her stomach. "I guess it has." She glanced back at Vaughn. "I think I might head over there, suss out if he needs rescuing."

"Ok, I'm sure I'll be speaking to you later."

"I'm counting on it," Sydney smiled. "Vaughn and I are relying on you for entertainment tonight."

* * *

"It's pretty obvious that you're well informed about my relationships, but what about yours?" Lauren asked. "Are you still married?" 

Vaughn just looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Ok…I take that as a yes. So is everything going well with Sindy?"

"It's Sydney and—" Vaughn stopped, his face breaking into a smile as Sydney came up from behind Lauren and positioned herself next to him. Giving her a peck on the cheek, he turned back to Lauren, who at the sight of Sydney's swelling figure could not keep the surprise off her face. "And things are pretty incredible, actually."

Sydney, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughed, looked at Vaughn. "I was just talking with Keely. She wanted to discuss next week with you."

"Right, I should probably get over there then." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and when he got near her ear, he whispered "thank you."

"I'll get the drinks," Sydney said and when Vaughn walked off, she turned to Lauren. "If you will excuse me."

"Wait a second." Lauren's voice stopped Sydney. "So…you're pregnant."

Sydney looked at Lauren, trying to gauge where this conversation would be headed. "Uh, yeah."

"And Michael's the father?" Lauren sounded casually, but Sydney knew exactly what she was insinuating, and decided that it was time for a little fun.

"Well, actually…" Sydney paused. "This doesn't go beyond us, right?"

Lauren's eyes widened, almost with glee. "Of course. You can trust me."

Sydney bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Trust her? "Vaughn isn't the father."

"Does he know?"

Sydney shook her head. "No. And he never will."

"So, who is?"

Sydney leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Oscar Barrett."

Lauren's jaw dropped. "What? Are you serious?"

Sydney cracked up. "Of course not. Who do you think I am? You?" She took a deep breath, trying to control her laughter. "Now, I have some drinks to get. Good bye Lauren."

* * *

"So the rescue mission was a success?" Keely said as Vaughn approached her. 

"Yeah. Apparently you want to discuss next week with me." Vaughn replied.

Keely smiled. "I like it. A nice, unobvious choice. Much better than 'so and so wants to talk about that thing'."

Vaughn laughed. "I didn't care how subtle or unsubtle Syd was, I just wanted out of that conversation."

Keely nodded, looking over to where Sydney was standing at the bar. "Syd is looking great."

Vaughn smiled. "Yeah."

"How long now?"

"About two months," Vaughn replied.

"That day will be here before you know it," Keely said.

"So I've heard," he said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"And I take it somebody is getting a tad excited," Keely observed.

"Is it that obvious?" Vaughn asked as Sydney came up with glasses in hand.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You, of course." Keely said.

"Only good things I hope." Sydney smiled.

"After that rescue you'll be getting good comments for a week," Vaughn replied.

"Only a week?" Sydney pouted. "I think I just might abandon you next time."

"Now, now, you two," Keely clapped her hands together. "I can't have you turning on each other. We need to stick together in order to make tonight bearable."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "All of us? We were counting on you for entertainment."

"Well," Keely paused, taking a mouthful of her drink and then smiling. "You shout me a few more of these and I'll see what I can do."


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**aliasmydrugofchoice: **Vegemite is an Aussie thing. It's a spread, for like toast and sandwiches and stuff. It's taste is not exactly something that I can describe.

* * *

"I'm setting some ground rules before you even think about dipping that roller in paint." Sydney said to Vaughn Sunday morning.

"Ground rules?" he repeated. "Like what?"

"Like I don't want a repeat of when we were painting Fran's restaurant." Sydney answered. "I'll tell you now, if I cop a face full of paint there is no way that I'll let you off so lightly this time."

Vaughn laughed. "Ok, I swear. No attacking your face with paint."

"Or any other part of my body."

"Or any other part of your body."

The two of them had finally got themselves organized enough to paint their spare room, which was to become the nursery. Picking the colour had not been as simple as expected. Sydney and Juliette had spent a considerable amount of time pouring over the green shades. The search had ended when Vaughn walked in, picked up a random card and said that that was the one he liked. The soft green was, of course, perfect and Vaughn had not let Sydney, or his mother, forget that he was the one who had chosen the colour.

A couple of hours in, Sydney was still free from any paint attacks, though she suspected that she would not stay that way. Vaughn had been lying through his teeth when he said that he would leave her alone.

But then, she was kind of anticipating the first swipe. What good was a day painting if you couldn't paint each other?

"Hey Vaughn," Sydney spoke up at one point. "What did you want to do next weekend?" she asked, in regards to his birthday which was the following Sunday.

Vaughn looked at her from his position on the stepladder. "I want to go bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Yeah. Weiss was telling me about this alley downtown. Apparently it has all you can eat hot dogs after ten."

"All you can eat hot dogs? Why doesn't it surprise me that Weiss was the one who discovered this place?"

Vaughn grinned. "I'll book a couple of lanes this week."

"And that's all you want to do?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Yeah. Chances are everybody will probably end up back here for drinks afterwards."

"For drinks and to see a performance of the Weiss show." Sydney added.

"Right," Vaughn laughed, stepping down from the ladder. "Because we haven't all seen it a hundred times already."

"But Weiss's shows are like fingerprints, or snowflakes." Sydney pointed out. "No two have ever been the same."

Vaughn just shook his head as he gazed around the room, surveying their handiwork so far. "You know, it has to be said. I think I have a real artistic talent."

"Really?" Sydney said, coming up beside him. She knew exactly what he was getting to. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, it takes real creative genius to be able to pick a colour that so perfectly—"

"Vaughn." Sydney cut him off.

"What?"

With a grin she swiped her brush down the side of his face. "Shut up."

For a few seconds he just stared at her through wide eyes. Then, slowly, he reached down for his roller. "I believe you just broke our peace agreement, Bristow."

Sydney just smiled at him. "I believe I did."

He held up his roller. "You've got three seconds."

"Till what?"

"One…"

"What are you gonna do Vaughn?" she laughed.

"Two…"

"You don't scare—"

Vaughn pounced before he even got to three.

* * *

Wednesday evening Sydney, Francie and Ainsley had organized to go out for dinner and afterwards found themselves back at Sydney and Vaughn's place. 

"Where's Mike?" Ainsley asked as Sydney let them in.

"Next door," Sydney replied. "Marshall has hooked up this new surround sound system and apparently it's 'bitchin'," she paused as Ainsley and Francie laughed. "Marshall's words, not mine."

"And so Michael's over there so they can play with the big boy toy together?" Francie said.

"Yup," Sydney nodded as she sat herself down on the couch. "If you two want a drink or anything, you can get it yourselves. I am not moving."

"So hospitable, Syd." Francie joked as she headed towards the fridge.

"Yeah," Ainsley agreed, sitting down on one of the armchairs. "Just when did you get so nice?"

Sydney laughed. "Give us a break. My ankles are swollen, my back is aching- so for tonight you can get the drinks."

"Oh, here we go." Francie said, walking across and placing three glasses on the coffee table. "She's playing the pregnancy card."

"Well, she hasn't got that much longer to go," Ainsley pointed out. "She's gotta milk it while she can."

"Yeah, but then she'll be able to use the whole exhausted mother with a new baby excuse." Francie said.

"Thanks a lot!" Sydney said with a grin. "It's nice to know that I've got myself some really sympathetic friends."

"We're always here for you, Syd." Ainsley deadpanned.

"Speaking of which, there's something we want to talk to you about." Francie said.

"What?" Sydney looked between the two of them.

"About when we should throw your baby shower." Francie replied.

"Oh," Sydney said. "Look, thank you for the thought, but I really don't want one."

"What? Why not?" Ainsley demanded.

"Because I don't need one."

"Sure you do." Francie insisted. "Think about all the presents you'll be depriving your poor child of if you don't have one."

Sydney laughed. "With mine and Vaughn's friends and family, I hardly think that this baby will be deprived."

Ainsley shook her head slightly. "You seriously don't want one?"

"I seriously don't." Sydney affirmed. "But again, thank you for the thought."

"You disappoint me Sydney." Francie said. "I thought I had trained you right."

"Don't stress too much, Fran." Ainsley piped up. "Syd may be a lost cause, but you're going to be able to mould that kid of hers from birth."

Francie's eyes lit up, but before she could say anything, the all heard the front door open and Vaughn's voice, clearly audible, came drifting down the hall.

"…So how much do you think it would cost to have the same set-up here…" he trailed off as he and Marshall came into the lounge room. "Hey," his face broke into a smile as he walked across to give Sydney a kiss.

"Have a good time?" Sydney asked.

"Uh, yeah." Vaughn replied. "You would not believe the sound that came out of that system. Beyond belief."

"Yeah," Marshall piped up. "You hear that boom? That's my mind blowing."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "That good, hey?"

Vaughn nodded, his expression suddenly appearing eager. "We should get the same set-up here."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Syd, just imagine watching _Dirty Dancing_ with this amazing surround sound. It would be just like you were there, in the middle of the movie. Wouldn't you like that?"

Francie looked at Ainsley. "Ooh, he's bringing out the big guns. Somebody is desperate," she finished in a singsong voice.

"Yeah," Ainsley laughed. "And perhaps we should leave them to it."

Francie nodded. "I'll speak to you tomorrow, Syd," she said, standing up.

* * *

Outside, Francie and Ainsley stopped before getting into their cars. 

"Syd sounded pretty adamant about no baby shower, hey?" Francie said.

"Yeah. I think we should just forget the whole idea." Ainsley said, wisely.

"But we can't just do nothing."

"I know," Ainsley mused. "But I'm at a blank. How about we sit on it for a few days. We're bound to come up with something."

* * *

"All right!" Ainsley pumped her fist and then whirled around. "I'd like to see you beat that, Eric," she said, sauntering over. 

The night at the bowling alley for Vaughn's birthday had taken an unusual twist. Upon their arrival, they made the discovery that the alley had a new addition to its lanes- a screen that displayed the speed at which the bowling ball travelled.

Immediately, any plans for an old-fashioned game of knocking down pins went out the window. Instead a new game was invented- see how fast you can bowl a ball down the lane.

It had eventuated into a battle of the sexes, with Vaughn, Weiss, Will and Craig playing on one lane and Sydney, Ainsley, Francie and Nat playing on the other. And out of all of them, it was Vaughn and Nat who were vying for the position of top dog.

"Oh god," Sydney laughed as Weiss tried to take a running start before releasing his ball. "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to get ourselves kicked out?"

"Wooh!" Weiss yelled as his speed was displayed. "Suck on that, Ainz!"

Ainsley just poked her tongue out at him, and then turned back to Sydney. "Don't worry. They won't kick us out unless we cause some real damage, like denting the lane or something."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience, Ainz." Craig said.

Ainsley nodded, a gleeful grin on her face. "My fourteenth birthday."

"What did you do?" Francie asked.

"Absolutely nothing. It was all Campbell."

"Yeah right," Vaughn scoffed as he stood up for his shot.

"You just concentrate on your bowling, Mike." Ainsley shot back. "You're gonna have to, if you want to beat our Nat."

"_Your_ Nat doesn't stand a chance," Weiss retorted.

"Wanna bet?" Ainsley stood up, a hand on her hips.

"Uh, yeah." Weiss stood, imitating her.

"Ok kiddies!" Sydney clapped her hands together. "Settle down, please."

"Ooh," Will said jokingly. "She's using the teacher voice. You guys are in trouble."

"Pfft," Weiss waved a hand. "We're in trouble? What else is new?" Suddenly he jumped, his hands in the air. "Vaughn! My man!"

Vaughn turned around, a grin on his face. "I believe the birthday boy just got the best time yet."

Nat just stood up. "Don't get too cocky. The night is far from over."

* * *

"Oh god," Sydney sighed as she crawled into bed that night. "I am exhausted." 

Vaughn chuckled softly. "Yeah, speed bowling seems to take a bit more out of you…especially when you're the fastest."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "How along are we going to hear about your victory?"

"Hmm," Vaughn paused. "For as long as I like."

Sydney gave him an impish grin. "What would you do if I told you Nat let you win? You know, cos it was birthday."

Vaughn's eyes widened. "You take that back."

"Or what?"

"Or you know what," Vaughn shot back, his hand moving towards her ribs.

"Ok, ok. I take it back." Sydney said quickly. Smiling, she brought her own hand up, running it down the side of Vaughn's cheek. "So, was it a good birthday?"

Vaughn nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Of course it was. You, my friends and the discovery of an all new bowling form."

"Don't forget all you can eat hotdogs," Sydney pointed out.

"The icing on the cake," Vaughn grinned.

"You know what I realized tonight?" Sydney asked and Vaughn shook his head. "We've been going through a series of 'lasts' these past months. The last time we'll be doing things before becoming parents. Our last Halloween, your last birthday and soon it will be our last Christmas and New Years." She paused, taking a breath. "And I think I getting scared."

"Hey Syd." Vaughn ran a hand over her hair. "You're not the only one."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I mean, I am so excited but then there's this fear in the back of my mind, telling me that we're not ready for this."

"We're ready." Vaughn said firmly. "That I'm sure of. And this fear? It can be a good thing. It's like when you're playing—"

"Vaughn," Sydney interrupted. "If you compare us having a baby to a hockey game, I swear, I cannot promise that I will won't cause you harm."

Vaughn grinned. "Not just any game, Syd, a—"

"A hockey final. Right." Sydney laughed. "Same thing, still going to cause you harm."

"Come here," Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, in a safe and warm embrace. "Do you still want to hurt me?" he murmured into her ear, as he proceeded to trail a line of kisses down her neck.

Sydney laughed softly, his breath tickling her skin. "I think the urge might be fading," she said, tilting her head so that their lips could meet.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**dancerindisguise: **Got it on one. Vegemite is that black, gooey stuff that smells funny and tastes awesome (oh, and **alias-mydrugofchoice**, definitely so try some :D)

**obsessed101: **Hey, I'm a Melbournian too. It's good see another fellow Aussie Alias fan.

* * *

Vaughn had just let himself into the house after school late Tuesday afternoon when the phone rang. With no sign of Sydney, whose car was parked in the driveway, he dumped his bag and reached across the kitchen bench to pick up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Michael? It's Francie."

"Oh hey. How are you doing?"

"Great. Is Syd there? I need to talk to her about something."

"Hang on a sec. She's home but I'm not sure where." Placing a hand on the speaker end, Vaughn headed down the hallway. "Syd," he called. Walking into the bedroom, he located her, fast asleep on the top of the covers, with Donovan curled up near her feet.

With a smile, he gently shook her shoulder. "Sydney."

Opening her eyes, Sydney frowned for a second, as if she weren't sure where she was. As she sat up, she looked at Vaughn. "Was I asleep?"

He nodded, holding out the phone. "Francie's on the phone."

"Oh, thanks." She took it from his hands. "Hey Fran," she said, blowing a kiss at Vaughn as he headed out of the room, Donovan on his heels. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up," Francie replied. "Do not plan anything for Saturday."

"Francie…"Sydney started slowly.

"Don't worry. It's not a baby shower." Francie said. "I swear."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok then." Sydney smiled to herself. "Does Vaughn need to keep Saturday free as well?"

"Nope. Saturday is just for the girls- us, Ainz, Amy and I asked Michael's mum too."

"Juliette?" Sydney said, a little surprised. "What have you guys got planned?"

"You'll find out," Francie said mysteriously.

After hanging up, Sydney got up and walked out to the backyard where Vaughn was mucking around with Donovan. "Hey…how long was I asleep for?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I only just got home. I had basketball training at Abrams."

Sydney shook her head, laughing softly. "I sat on the bed to take my shoes off…next thing I know, you're shaking me awake."

Vaughn smiled, walking towards her. "A little tired, hey?"

"Oh, just a bit." Sydney replied. "I cannot wait for my last day. I love my job, but everything is just wearing me out lately."

"Well, you won't be worn out around here." Vaughn said kissing her gently. "Why don't you go put your feet up and I'll start dinner."

Sydney smiled. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

* * *

"Come on, Syd." Ainsley called out Saturday morning. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes," Sydney came out into the lounge room. "Though I wish I knew what I was getting ready for."

Ainsley grinned. "We'll tell you in the car. Francie, Juliette and Amy are waiting for us out there."

"Ok," Sydney grabbed her bag off the bench and looked at Vaughn, who was sitting on the couch with Weiss. "Hopefully I'll see you tonight."

Vaughn laughed. "I'm sure that maman will keep you safe."

"That's what you think," Ainsley said, as she twirled her keys around a finger. "What have the two of you got planned for today?"

Vaughn and Weiss glanced at each other. "Nothing specific," Vaughn replied.

"But I'm sure that we'll be able to fins something to occupy us." Weiss added.

Ainsley laughed as she and Sydney headed towards out the front door. "Ten bucks you come back to no house…or at least a house that is partially destroyed."

* * *

"Ok," Sydney said the second she had buckled her seatbelt. "Where are you taking me?" 

"Sydney, honey," Juliette spoke up from the backseat. "Patience is a virtue."

Sydney couldn't help but laugh. Juliette talking to her about patience. Turning slightly in her seat, Sydney looked at her mother- in-law. "Hey, Juliette. Do you want to know if it's a little _fille _or _garçon _I'm carrying here?"

Juliette, too, started laughing. "Ok, ok. I think we should tell her."

"Fine." Francie relented. "We are taking you to Paradise."

Sydney snorted. "Paradise? Right. And where might that be?"

"No, we're really going to a place called Paradise." Amy said. "It's a day spa."

"Oh," Sydney stopped laughing. "We're going to a day spa?"

"Yup." Ainsley said. "Massages, facials, pedicures…"

"Oh," Sydney sighed. "A pedicure…I haven't seen my feet in so long." She looked around the car with a smile. "Thank you guys. I can really do with a day like this."

"Who couldn't?" Amy commented.

* * *

Weiss and Vaughn surveyed the equipment in front of them, both feeling a little daunted. 

"Right…so what exactly do we have to put together?" Weiss asked, scratching his head. When Vaughn had asked him to help set up the nursery, he had agreed without a second thought. He had assumed that they would be moving furniture, not assembling it.

"Um, the chest of drawers and rocking chair came assembled. But we'll need to do the cot, the change table, the bassinet and there's a small bookcase somewhere in there." Vaughn replied.

Weiss looked at him. "A bookcase? What do you need a bookcase for? Babies can't read."

"Yes, but babies can be read _to_ and Syd already has a pile of books that need to be put somewhere." Vaughn said. "Now, how about we get stuck into this? I want it done by the time Syd gets back."

* * *

"Have I mentioned how much I love you guys?" Sydney said, a huge smile on her face. They had all just sat down for lunch, after a morning of pampering. 

"Not enough," Ainsley replied.

"Well then, I love you." Sydney said again.

"What if we hadn't taken you out for the day?" Francie asked. "Would you still be declaring your love for us?"

"Definitely not," Sydney said. "Because the alternative to this day out was you throwing me a baby shower."

Amy turned to Juliette. "How annoyed at her are you? A daughter-in-law who has robbed you of a day when you get to shower your soon to be grandchild with gifts and play the role of doting grandma."

Juliette laughed. "I was considering disowning her, but that massage I just had has put me in a complete state of bliss. I really don't care about anything at the moment."

* * *

Vaughn and Weiss's task of assembling all the baby's furniture was not exactly going to plan. The instructions that came along might as well have been written in Russian. The two of them had no idea where everything was supposed to go. 

"Vaughn, dude, we have to get this stuff put together right." Weiss said. "Ainz and Syd will never let us hear the end of it if we don't. They'll be calling us stupid males for a month…maybe more…most probably more…oh god, they'll be saying it for years."

"Well, if they do, we'll just hand over these instructions and see how well they go at deciphering them."

Weiss looked at the pages in front of him. "Maybe we should just toss the instructions. We could wing this."

"Weiss, there is going to be a real, live baby sleeping or lying on this stuff. Winging it doesn't sound like a good idea."

Weiss threw up his hands. "Well, then what do you suggest we do?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Prepare ourselves for the acid tongues of our wives."

"No," Weiss straightened up. "No way am I going to give up that easily. There has to be a way out of this. All we need is some insane genius who can read what is written and then we'll be ready…" he trailed off as Vaughn's face brightened. "What?"

Vaughn just grinned. "Marshall."

* * *

"Vaughn," Sydney laughed later that night as he guided her through the house, his hands over her eyes. "What is going on?" 

"You're about to find out," he said, stopping her. "You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then." Vaughn removed his hands and Sydney's jaw dropped when she saw what was in front of her. All the furniture that she and Vaughn had brought for the nursery had been assembled and was no in place. No longer was it their spare room; it was now their baby's room.

"Vaughn…" Sydney sighed.

"Surprise," he whispered into her ear.

"It's…it's…" Sydney couldn't help it. She burst into tears.

"Hey," Vaughn's voice was concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sydney shook her head. "It's perfect…you're perfect." She wiped furiously at her eyes. "I'm just being a silly, emotional woman." Through her tears she let out a laugh.

Vaughn smiled. "Emotional, yes. Silly, no."

Sydney smiled back. "So this is what you and Weiss got up to today?"

Vaughn nodded. "It kept us pretty occupied."

"But how?"

Vaughn's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"I had a look at those assembling instructions when all this got delivered. It looked like in was written in Ancient Greek or something." Sydney said. "Did you and Weiss actually understand it?"

"Well…we had a little help from Marshall." Vaughn admitted. "A lot of help actually."

Sydney laughed, and then sobered a little, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You ok?" Vaughn asked, his hand on the small of her back.

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, it's just that in a little over a month…"

Vaughn smiled, pulling his arm tighter around her. "I know," he said. "I know."


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

* * *

"Right," Sydney stood up from her desk Monday afternoon. "I'm off."

Dixon looked up. "Glad to see that some of us are lucky enough to go home."

"Home? I wish," Sydney said, as she shouldered her bag, "I have to go Christmas shopping."

"Have to?" Dixon asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Sydney laughed. "I have to. I am getting all my shopping done this afternoon so that I do not have to go anywhere near the shopping centre until after Christmas."

"You know what they say- the best laid plans…"

"I know," Sydney said as she opened the door. "But this plan I am sticking to. Can you really see me navigating the shopping centre in a couple of weeks time?"

Dixon smiled. "Oh come on, Syd. We both know that you are up for the challenge."

"Trying to get my year tens interested in Shakespeare, that's a challenge. Navigating Christmas crowds at eight months pregnant is biting off more than I can chew."

Dixon laughed. "So, are you going to get me something good?"

Sydney smiled. "Of course."

"Better than what you're getting Vaughn?"

"Of course."

"Really?" Dixon looked a little surprised.

"Uh huh," Sydney replied. "We decided not to get each other presents this year. Which means that whatever I get you will be better than Vaughn."

"Oh…right."

"See you," Sydney waved with a smile and then pulled the door shut behind her.

* * *

When Vaughn got home after hockey Tuesday evening, he found Sydney sitting on the lounge room floor, with wrapping paper and packages spread out before her, and humming to the tune of 'Frosty the Snowman'. 

"Getting into the festive spirit there, Syd?" he said with a grin, dumping his sports bag.

Sydney looked up with a smile. "I can't help it. I've never been so organized for Christmas before and wrapping pressies…you know." She paused. "Now, all we need is a tree to put them under."

"Next few days, I promise." Vaughn said. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask- about Christmas Eve."

"What about it?"

"Well, do you still want to have it here? I know how tired you've been getting lately. You up for it?"

"Of course I am up for it," Sydney said. "It's Christmas Eve!" She smiled at the concern written over his face. "You're so cute when you get all worried."

Vaughn laughed. "I'll just ignore that mocking tone and focus on the cute part." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Sydney nodded, as she turned back to her final present to wrap.

A short while later, Vaughn got out of the shower and was pulling on a pair of tracksuit pants when he heard Sydney call out his name. Grabbing a t-shirt, he yanked it over his head as he headed towards the lounge room, where Sydney was still sitting on the floor, the presents pushed to one side and an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"What is it?" he asked and Sydney mumbled something incoherently in return. "Pardon?"

Sydney sighed. "I said I can't get up."

"You what?"

"I can't get up." Sydney repeated. "Can you help me?"

Vaughn grinned as he walked across. "Have you been waiting for me to get out of the shower?"

Sydney nodded, biting her bottom lip. She looked at Vaughn for a few seconds before starting to laugh. "Oh my god," she managed to say. "I am stuck on the floor…what if you hadn't have been home?"

Vaughn chuckled as he grabbed her hands and helped her up. "You would have to wait longer for my heroic rescue."

Sydney smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips into his. "My knight in shining armour."

"Always. Whenever you are stuck on the floor, just call. I'll be there."

"Right," Sydney pat a hand on his chest. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Hey," Francie's face broke into a grin as Craig walked into Deep Inside Tuesday night. The last of the dinner guests had just left and she was starting to pack up. Given that her car was at the mechanic's for a service, Craig had offered to pick her up. 

"Hey yourself," he said, giving her a kiss. "How was it tonight?"

"Good," Francie replied. "Constant, but not busy. Thank god. I had three new wait staff on." She started to stack the chairs upon the tables. "How'd hockey go?"

"We won."

Francie smiled. "Again? You know, this is starting to get a little boring week after week."

"Well, if you think that I'm going to try and lose a match just to keep you interested, you've got another thing coming." Craig said. "I love you, Fran, but this is hockey. _Hockey_."

Francie laughed. "You, Michael and Eric should establish a new religion. One that worships a hockey puck."

"And a basketball." Craig deadpanned. "We can't exclude basketball."

Francie just shook her head, continuing to stack chairs. Craig followed her lead.

"I spoke to my mum today," he said as they worked. "She wanted to know what we were planning to do for Christmas Day."

Francie stopped and looked at him, a smile on her face. "Wow," she murmured.

"What?" Craig asked.

"It's just that it's been a long time since I had to allocate times for Christmas Day."

Craig grinned. "A lot of people would see that as a good thing. The choosing between families…the potential for upset is huge."

Francie nodded. "I know. My mum will freak if I tell her I won't see her for Christmas lunch. She's been so maternal since the accident."

"Well then," Craig shrugged. "We go to your family for lunch."

Francie shook her head. "No. I have a better idea."

Craig raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I have an pretty good inkling on what you're about to say, and are you sure that it's such a great idea?"

"Oh, come on, Craig. We can hold Christmas lunch ourselves. Us, our parents, my brother, your sisters. It will be fun."

"You think?"

"Yeah. There's plenty of room at my place, we can do it there. That way neither of our families will feel put out."

"For this Christmas," Craig pointed out. "But what about next year? Who are we gonna upset then?"

Francie stopped listening after the first part of Craig's question. "Next year?" she repeated.

"Um…" Craig clamped his mouth shut, realizing exactly what he had said. A slow grin then formed on his face. "Yeah…"

Francie gave him a euphoric smile as she sidled up to him. "Maybe," she whispered, placing her hands on his upper chest, "we could run away to some tropical island next Christmas."

"And upset both families instead of one," Craig nodded. "I like the way you think."

Francie laughed as she leaned in. "Thought you would," she said, placing her lips on his.

* * *

"A little to the left," Sydney directed Vaughn from where she was seated on the couch. "Yes…that's it…no, that's it…you've gone too far now. Back to the right a little bit." 

Vaughn groaned as he let go of the Christmas tree and leaned against the wall. The two of them had been repeating this process for over ten minutes. Choosing where to put the Christmas tree had never taken this long before, in all the time that they had been together. Vaughn suspected that it was because Sydney had never had the liberty, or a reason, to sit down and hand out the instructions.

Sydney glanced at Donovan, who was sitting on the couch beside her. "What do you reckon, Donny?" she asked, ruffling behind his ears. "Hmm…yeah. I thought so too. Move it back a little when you move it to the right," she said, a cheeky grin on her face.

Sydney was taking way too much pleasure from doing this and Vaughn was collaborating a mental list of possible paybacks. Continuous tickling for at least five minutes was right at the top, along with hiding her _Dirty Dancing_ DVD and buying a stuffed E.T doll for the baby.

"There." Vaughn moved the tree back and to the right. "That is it."

Sydney's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the tree's position, before she broke into a smile. "Perfect," she said. "All we need is decorations."

Vaughn slumped down onto the couch, closing his eyes. "Can I take a break before we start decorating?"

Sydney spoke, and he could tell that she was smirking by her tone. "He who can play hard for an entire hockey match, hold his own on the basketball court, and whatever else, has been worn out by a Christmas tree. I would have never thought."

"He who has been worn out by the Christmas tree had school athletics today," Vaughn said, without opening his eyes. "She who has been sitting on her butt should know how exhausting that it."

Sydney laughed, while giving him a light slap for the sitting on her butt comment. "I forgot that it was Aths day. How'd it go?"

Vaughn opened his eyes. "What do you reckon?"

"Right." Sydney ran a hand through his hair. "I do sympathise with you. Aths days are definitely something I am not going to miss."

Vaughn straightened up in his seat. "You've only got a week left, haven't you?"

Sydney nodded, her face growing pensive. "It's so weird to think that this time next week I won't be a teacher."

"Syd, you're always going to be a teacher." Vaughn said, placing a comforting hand over her own.

"I know, but I won't be _teaching_." Sydney replied. "What am I going to do with myself? No _Macbeth_ or _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest _or vowels and pronouns or essay structures or issues analysis to fill in my days…" She let out a short laugh. "Who am I kidding? I am going to have plenty to fill up my day…by mid-January at least."

Vaughn smiled. "And until then you should just enjoy yourself."

Sydney looked at him. "I will…just as long as it doesn't involve the floor."

"Oh, Donovan will be so disappointed." Vaughn said with a dead-straight face. "I promised that you would play Twister with him."

"Hmm, interesting. A bulldog and a woman a month off giving birth playing Twister…it has reality show written all over it."

"Yeah," Vaughn grinned. "Weiss could host."

Sydney smiled as she gave him a soft kiss. "How about we start decorating this tree?"

"Only if you help. I've had enough of the Bristow Dictatorship for today."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Don't you mean Vaughn Dictatorship?"

"Uh, uh." Vaughn shook his finger. "There is no way that name is being associated with that side of you," he said, standing up.

"Ok, ok." Sydney grinned, holding out her hands. "Then the Bristow Dictatorship orders you to help me up. We got a tree to decorate."


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Belle: **Yes, I am an Aussie fan, and I bought the season four box set the day that it was released in Australia (all the way back in Januaury :D). In regards to Alias in Australia I have no idea when it's returning, but I certainly hope that it's soon. I don't know how long I can't wait to finally see season five.

* * *

"Get out."

Sydney, who had been about to peel a potato, stopped and stared at Juliette. "Excuse me?"

"Get out of the kitchen." Juliette said. "I'm cooking tonight."

"But we invited you over," Sydney protested.

"So?" Juliette replied bluntly. "Go, sit down and put your feet up."

"Juliette," Sydney laughed. "I am perfectly capable of cooking dinner."

"I never said you weren't, but I am telling you to get out."

"Give up, Syd." Vaughn said. "I don't see you winning this one anytime soon."

Sydney looked between Vaughn and Juliette and then threw up her hands. "Fine." She gestured towards the kitchen bench. "Juliette, it is all yours."

Juliette smiled. "Thank you. Now I want to see you on that couch and relaxing right now."

"Ok, ok, ok…" Sydney made her way to the couch and then looked over at Juliette. "Happy?"

"Much," she nodded.

Sydney looked at Vaughn. "You know, this isn't half bad. I could get used to this being waited on thing."

Vaughn laughed. "What about me, maman? Do I get to relax?"

"You get to peel the carrots." Juliette shot back.

Vaughn grumbled good-naturedly as he picked up the peeler. "I'm getting a little sick of this double- standard," he joked. "All this attention that expectant mothers get. What about expectant fathers? What am I going to get from all of this?"

"Ha!" Sydney snorted. "Joking or not, you've just earned yourself a slap Michael Vaughn."

"Quite rightly so," Juliette agreed, raising a hand.

"Whoa!" Vaughn stepped back, laughing. "How about I just take it back?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Juliette said.

"As well as intelligent," Sydney added as she blew Vaughn a kiss.

* * *

"Ooh!" Juliette exclaimed after they had finished dinner. "It almost slipped my mind. I brought over a few little things for the two of you. They're in my car- I'll just go get them." 

As she walked out, Vaughn looked at Sydney. "How much do you want to bet that by saying a 'few little things' maman really a meant a large amount of stuff?"

Sydney laughed. "Yeah- and the two of us really meant for Boo."

Vaughn just shook his head. "If people keep giving us presents we're going to have nowhere to fit this baby."

A couple of minutes later Juliette walked in holding, surprisingly, only three bags.

"Ok," she said, sitting down. "First these," she held up two of the bags. "Some essentials- nappies, talcum powder, baby wipes etc. All the boring stuff." Juliette smiled. "You shouldn't have to be worrying about all this."

"Thank you." Sydney said sincerely as Juliette handed over the bags.

"It was nothing," Juliette replied. "I'm just trying to be a good Grandmère."

"Yeah, well, the rate you're going maman, the staff that work at any stores that sell anything baby related are going to know you by name." Vaughn joked.

"What? Like how the staff at any sporting goods store knows you by name?" Juliette quipped, a gleam in her eye.

Vaughn just laughed. "I'm just going to shut up."

"Right," Juliette picked up the third bag. "These I actually brought from home. I kept them specifically for the chance of grandchildren." She reached in and pulled out what looked to be a pile of books.

"Oh!" Vaughn suddenly exclaimed. "Are they what I think they are?"

Juliette nodded, handing him the books and then turned to Sydney to explain. "They're stories that Bill and I used to read Michael when he was a baby and a little boy. He loved them, even after we moved here."

"Oh! _Quelle Heure Est-il?_ I remember this one." Vaughn said, his face lighting up. "It was one of my favourites- it had the clock face that you could change the time."

Sydney reached across for the book. She couldn't help but smile at the image of Vaughn as a little boy, getting excited over a book about telling the time.

"Is the Christmas one here?" Vaughn asked Juliette and she nodded. Sifting through the pile he soon located it. "_Le Veille de Noël_," he looked at Sydney. "We used to read this every Christmas Eve."

"Till Michael was about ten," Juliette added. "After that, it wasn't cool to read stories with your maman," she said in a teasing tone. "I thought, however, that you might want to share these with your own child."

"Juliette, these are incredible," Sydney said, thumbing through the book in her hands. "And I assure you that they will be put to good use."

"No way!" Vaughn broke out. "_Vous Faites…?_ The sports one. This is like going back in time." He opened it up and started to read. "_Vous faites le football…Aimes-tu la natation…Vous faites le tennis?_"

Juliette laughed as she turned to Sydney. "Let's just hope that the baby actually gets to see them."

* * *

"Good morning," Vaughn said to Sydney as she walked out into the kitchen Monday. "Sit," he said, gesturing to the place that he had set at the kitchen bench. 

Sitting down, Sydney gave him a curious look. "What is this?" she asked.

"Breakfast," Vaughn replied, placing a plate of French toast and glass of orange juice in front of her.

"I can see that," Sydney said. "But it's a weekday. Breakfast is usually a slap dash affair. This," she pointed to the plate in front of her, "is usually reserved for weekends and holidays."

Vaughn just shrugged. "It's the first day of your last week at Ken Olin," he said. "I thought you might like something special."

Sydney's face broke into a grin. "Thank you…" her smile suddenly grew impish. "So does this mean I get something like this every morning this week? And what about dinner? I wouldn't mind special dinners, either."

Vaughn laughed. "If you play your cards right, who knows what might happen," he winked. "Though, if we want any dinner tonight- special or not special- I've got to do some shopping. The fridge is getting pretty bare and the freezer is looking pretty sad, too."

At the sound of the word 'freezer', Sydney's eyes widened slightly, and it did not go unnoticed by Vaughn. "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing major." Sydney replied. "But you just reminded me- I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Weird dream? This could get interesting," Vaughn said with a grin. "What happened?"

"Well, I had the baby, except that it wasn't one baby, it was like ten babies…maybe more. I wasn't really counting."

"You gave birth to ten or more babies?" Vaughn asked, the thought absolutely terrifying him.

Sydney nodded. "But that wasn't all. Because we were only expecting one baby, we kept one and put the rest in the freezer."

Vaughn let out a snort of laughter. "In the freezer? For what- safe keeping?"

"I guess," Sydney replied. "It was so we could just defrost one when we were ready for another child." She bit her bottom lip. "You know, it's a little disturbing when you think about it. Babies in the freezer…who does that?"

"And who dreams about it?" Vaughn put in as Sydney raised her glass of juice to her lips.

Sydney smiled, placing the glass down. "Well, if dreams are really your sub-conscious trying to tell you something, what on Earth is mine trying to tell me?"

"Maybe we need to get a bigger freezer," Vaughn deadpanned. "Because I don't see us fitting nine or more babies in ours."

* * *

"Sydney!" Jack's face looked a little surprise when he opened the door Tuesday evening. "Come in," he stepped to the side to allow her to enter. 

"I just brought this back." Sydney explained, holding up a copy of Joseph Conrad's _The Secret Agent_. "I finished it last night."

"Oh, thank you." Jack took the book from her hands. "Did you enjoy it?"

Sydney nodded. "I did. I should thank you. I probably would never had read it unless you lent it to me."

Jack gave her a small smile. "Would you like something to drink? I've just put the kettle on."

"I'd love a tea if you've got any."

Jack nodded and gestured down the hall. "Come on, we'll go in the kitchen." As they walked down the hall, he looked at Sydney. "So, where's Michael this evening?"

"He's got hockey tonight."

"Oh right. He's told me about the team. How are they going?"

"Really good…a little too good, actually." Sydney said with a smile as they got to the kitchen. "It's about time they got a thrashing."

Jack let out a small chuckle. "Getting some big heads on the ice?"

"Yeah," Sydney replied as she sat at the table. "But only on the ice, thankfully."

They fell into an easy chitchat as Jack went about preparing their drinks.

"So, how is everything?" Jack asked as he sat down opposite Sydney.

"Good," she said. "I finish up at Ken Olin on Friday."

A wistful smile crossed Jack's face. "I remember when your mother went on maternity leave. She didn't know what to do with herself. It drove her insane…me, as well."

Sydney felt a small flutter in her stomach. It was a rare occasion to hear her father speak about her mother, and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. "What did she do?"

"Your mother never was one to sit around and do nothing. Her holidays were always spent doing things around the house, or art projects or something. So there she was, weeks off giving birth and she was insisting that she totally capable of stripping wallpaper from the spare room, or replacing a wonky shelf, or to throw a pot on her pottery wheel." He paused. "I was worried that she was going to overdo it, or even worse, hurt herself and she was frustrated because she wasn't able to do things the way she used to."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "Sounds like fun."

Jack looked up at her. "And for some reason, I can see something along a similar line happening with you."

"Oh really?" Sydney took a mouthful of tea. "So dad, tell me. Just exactly who do I get my stubbornness from? Yourself? Or mum?"

"Oh, you get it from your mother. You get so much from you're her." Jack's voice dropped a few octaves. "And that's why you're going to be such a fantastic mother."

Sydney's face broke into a nostalgic smile. "She really was a great mum, wasn't she?"

"She was," Jack said simply. "And she would be so happy for you…you do realize that, don't you?"

Sydney nodded. "I just wish…that sometimes…I wish," she faltered, unsure of whether she could continue."

"She is, Sydney." Sydney looked at Jack surprised and he let out a small chuckle. "Juliette. She's been encouraging me to open up."

Sydney laughed, as she raised her mug to her lips. Who would have believed it? Juliette had achieved the near impossible, and that was the best gift that anybody could give her.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**obsessed101: **The baby's name will be original.

* * *

Early Wednesday afternoon, Weiss walked into Phase One, bellowing at the top of his lungs. 

"Where's that big boss redhead? The hot one. The one I'm married to? Come here, my little mermaid. Ainsley! Where are you?"

Ainsley, who had been in the storeroom, came out laughing and shaking her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to embarrass me, Eric Weiss."

"Who me?" Weiss gave an innocent look.

"Yes, you." Ainsley shot back.

"I would never do that," Weiss said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You're too hard to embarrass."

Ainsley grinned. "Like somebody else I know," she said, pulling up a stool at the bar. "So, what do I have the pleasure of your company for?"

"Do I need a reason to drop in and see my lovely wife?" Weiss asked.

"Eric, this is me you are talking to. Cut out the charm act- I'm immune."

Weiss grinned. "Oh, you really think that?"

Ainsley eyed him. "Eric, I am not buying you a Hummer for Christmas."

"Oh!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly. "So that's why you think I dropped by. For your information, I do not have a hidden agenda."

"Really?" Ainsley asked dubiously.

"Really." Weiss affirmed. "I just have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Joey called just before I left the house. He can get those concert tickets for Francie- front row centre."

Ainsley's eyes lit up. "Excellent! She is going to love them." She gave Weiss a quick kiss. "Thank you for doing that."

In four days time it would be Deep Inside's one-year anniversary, and so, of course, Francie was throwing a party at the restaurant to celebrate. The rest of the group had wanted to get her a congratulatory gift and collectively had come up with the idea of tickets to see her favourite band. However,they had sold out almost immediately and so they all turned to Weiss and his connections at the station. Luckily, he had come through.

"Just make sure that Francie knows what I went through to get them." Weiss said. "Cos, I'm gonna want a free soufflé after this."

Ainsley laughed. "We'll see. But right now I gotta call Syd and let her know that there is no longer any need for a back up gift."

"And I had better head to the station." Weiss leaned in to give Ainsley a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

Ainsley nodded. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Wednesday afternoon Vaughn got home from school before Sydney and had just sat himself on the couch with some marking when the front door opened. 

"Oh," he heard Sydney groaned as she walked in and dumped her bag by the kitchen bench. "I've had it." She made her way over and sat beside Vaughn. "I've had it."

"With what?" Vaughn asked. "School?"

"Nope," Sydney shook her head. "With being pregnant."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yup. I made the decision today. I'm sick of it. I want this kid out- now."

Vaughn had to laugh. "Somehow I don't think it works that way."

"I don't care how it works." Sydney said bluntly.

"So what brought on this decision?" Vaughn asked.

"Well," Sydney manoeuvred herself so that she was lying down, with her head on Vaughn's lap. "_Your_ child decided that it would be funny to kick me- all day."

"_My_ child?" Vaughn said defensively. "Excuse me?"

Sydney just grinned. "No matter what I was doing- proverbs with my year sevens, creative writing with the year tens or _Great Expectations_ with my year twelves, Boo was just _kicking._ I got bruises on the inside." She looked up at Vaughn. "I think we've go a trouble maker on our hands."

Vaughn laughed. "That would be our luck."

"Tell me about it," Sydney said, as she broke into a large yawn.

"Tired?" Vaughn said as he ran a hand over her hair.

Sydney nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open. Vaughn just smiled and continued to stroke Sydney's hair, as her eyes grew more and more drowsy. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

Carefully, as not to disturb her, Vaughn picked up the pile of worksheets in front of him and began to work through them. Immersed in his work, he lost track of time and started a little when Sydney suddenly jerked.

Sitting up, she pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Vaughn, her eyes slightly wide.

"What?" he asked.

"It was E.T." Sydney replied.

Vaughn blinked, unsure if he had heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Our baby." Sydney said. "Our baby looked like E.T," she shuddered.

Vaughn clicked. "A dream?"

Sydney nodded. "It was just lying in Boo's cot with those eyes and it _pointed_ at me." She looked at Vaughn, who was starting to chuckle. "Don't laugh! It's not funny."

"Having an E.T baby?" Vaughn said. "I happen to think that it's hilarious."

"You just don't understand how freaky that alien is."

Vaughn grinned. "That's just your irrational fear speaking."

"It is not an irrational fear!" Sydney said insistently, yet was unable to fight the smile that was forming on her face. "Ok, maybe a teeny little bit irrational."

"Teeny?" Vaughn said, giving her an unconvinced look.

Sydney waved the comment off. "But irrational or not, it is still a fear and seeing that…that _thing_ in our baby's cot is not something I want to see. Ever."

"Well," Vaughn shifted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Somehow, I don't think that will happen. But, if it did," he smiled, patting her belly, "you would have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

Sydney's last class in Friday was a group of year tens- the same form that she had been teaching for the past three and a half years. She had been their form teacher when they were in year seven. A real affinity had been established between them- the brand new teacher, along with the brand new high school students. By chance, Sydney had been their English teacher every year since and the bond they shared had only got stronger. 

Sydney decided against planning any specific classes- there was no way she would be concentrating, and instead the class just sat back and relaxed, talking and gossiping. However, when there was about ten minutes to go, the class quietened down.

"Uh, Mrs Vaughn," one of the girls spoke up.

"Yes, Chantelle."

"Um, we got you a little something," she replied, holding out a wrapped present.

Sydney's eyes widened slightly. "You what?"

"We wanted to get you a good bye present." Chantelle explained.

Sydney took the present, feeling a small lump form in her throat. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Yeah, we did," the unofficial class clown, Matt piped. "We can't have you running off and forgetting us."

Sydney grinned. "Somehow, I don't think I'll be forgetting any of you any time soon."

"Well, are you going to open it?" another student asked.

Sydney nodded. As she ripped away the paper, a sliver photo frame was revealed. Along the bottom was an inscription:

_The world's greatest teacher is now the world's greatest mum_

Sydney was speechless. She couldn't believe that her student had taken the initiative to do something so incredibly thoughtful. Feeling a familiar prickle behind her eyes, Sydney let out a short laugh.

"You guys are going to make me cry," she managed to say. "Thank you."

* * *

"Hey Syd," Dixon stepped into their office after classes had finished. "I thought I'd give you a heads up. There's a small…well, maybe not so small get together congregating in the staff room as we speak." 

Sydney smiled. "I figured something would be going down. I just wanted to get the last of my stuff into the car before I head over."

"You want some help?"

"That would be great," Sydney said, gratefully. "Can you grab that bag? It'll save me from doing two trips."

"Sure thing." Dixon picked it up and the two of them made their way out to the staff car park. "Looking forward to your time off?"

"Actually, I really am." Sydney replied. "I was a little apprehensive about finishing, but it will be nice to have some time to myself, to relax…to start freaking out."

Dixon chuckled. "I know what you're talking about."

Sydney grinned as they reached her car. "I'm just hoping I can hold the freak outs off until after Christmas and New Years. After that, it doesn't matter how terrified I get."

"You've got nothing to be scared about, Syd." Dixon said, slamming the boot shut.

"I'm glad that one of us can be so sure," Sydney quipped.

"How can I not be sure when I know so well?" Dixon asked.

Sydney laughed. "You flatter me."

"Only because you return the compliments." Dixon shot back. "Now, come on. There's a large group of teachers about to be released for the weekend who are waiting for your appearance. Let's go have some fun."


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all so much for your feedback. It was greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Syd?" Vaughn knocked on the bathroom door Sunday evening. "Are you ok in there? We've got to get going. Francie will be wondering where we are."

He stepped back as the door flew open, revealing a frowning Sydney. "I'm not going," she said bluntly as she marched passed him and into the bedroom.

Vaughn closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before following. Sydney had been in a grumpy mood all day, and he had been hoping that going to the party at Deep Inside would cheer her up. However, that was obviously not the case.

"Why don't you want to go?" he asked.

Sydney stared at him as if he were clueless. "Look at me, Vaughn!" she exclaimed, throwing out her hands.

Vaughn took in the simple blue dress, fitted open denim jacket and flat jewelled sandals and drew to a blank. "I've got nothing."

"Vaughn," Sydney exhaled exasperatedly as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I look terrible."

"No, you don't." Vaughn said as he sat beside her. "I like that dress."

"I am not talking about the dress, Vaughn. I am talking about me. I look enormous! And," she added quickly, before Vaughn could respond, "don't even start on that whole 'you're pregnant, not fat' talk, because I don't want to hear it."

"You're gonna hear it," Vaughn replied. "Because it's true."

"I don't care." Sydney said obstinately. "I look awful."

"Well, I happen to think that you look incredible."

"Vaughn!" Sydney looked at him. "You think I look good in your trackies. What kind of a judge are you?"

Vaughn laughed. "I am your husband. You should trust me when I say you look great- whether it be dressed up when close to nine months pregnant or wearing my tracksuit pants."

Sydney just raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving look.

"Come on," Vaughn ran a hand up and down her back in soothing strokes. "When you walk into that restaurant tonight, nobody is going to be thinking how big you've got. They are going to think that you look fantastic. And happy. And glowing. And how lucky you are to have such a handsome man by your side."

To his relief, Sydney gave a snort of laughter and then placed her lips on his cheek. "You are way to good to me, Mr Vaughn."

Vaughn smiled and then stood up, holding out a hand to help her up. "That's only because you make it worth my while, Bristow."

* * *

"Oh my god, Syd." Amy said, walking up as she and Vaughn entered Deep Inside. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now." 

Sydney blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at you," Amy waved a hand. "When I was that far gone with Dillon I looked like a sumo wrestler. You are looking fantastic."

"You didn't look like a sumo wrestler," Sydney protested, ignoring the not so subtle nudges that Vaughn was giving her.

"Yeah, I did." Amy said. "And it was Troy who told me."

Sydney's jaw dropped. "He didn't?"

Amy nodded, laughing. "He was only joking and luckily I was in an extremely good mood at the time."

Sydney grinned. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," Amy glanced over towards the bar. "He's getting some drinks."

"Speaking of which," Vaughn leant down and pecked Sydney on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Sydney nodded and then turned back to Amy. "Have you spoken to Francie yet?"

Amy shook her head. "We only got here a few minutes ago, and from the looks of it, she's a little busy at the moment."

Sydney smiled. "Doing what Francie does best?"

"Of course. I figured we could wait until she's free to enjoy herself before talking. Have you got the tickets?"

"No," Sydney replied. "Ainz and Weiss have…" she trailed off looking around the restaurant. "Can you believe that it has already been a years since Fran opened this place?"

"That I can believe," Amy replied. "What still bamboozles me is how calm and collected Fran is around this place."

"I know!" Sydney exclaimed and then smiled. "I guess it just proves that she is made for this life."

"Who's made for what life?" Vaughn asked, coming up beside them, drinks in hand.

"Hey!" Amy said. "How did you get those drinks before Troy?"

Vaughn laughed. "Probably because he's standing up there talking to Will."

"That'd be right," Amy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "If you'll excuse me, I have a drink to get."

"Speak to later," Sydney said as Amy walked off.

As Sydney took her drink from Vaughn, it was impossible to ignore the smug smirk on his face. "Shut up," she said, raising her glass to her lips.

Vaughn's eyes widened innocently. "I did not say a word."

"You didn't have to. Your expression was speaking in volumes."

Vaughn shrugged. "I've got no idea what you're talking about…by the way," his face broke into a mischievous grin, 'have I told you how _fantastic_ you look tonight?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, the music stopped and Francie stepped up, with microphone in hand, on a small platform that had been set up at the far end of the room. 

"Excuse me…hi…sorry for the interruption, but I wanted to get the formalities over so that we could enjoy the party for the rest of the evening.  
Deep Inside has always been a dream of mine, since starting my business degree at the ripe old age of 18. There were points when I thought that I was kidding myself, that I would never be able to make this happen. But, exactly a year ago tonight, I opened those doors to the public for the first time and have never looked back since.  
However there was no way that I could do this on my own and there are quite a few thank-yous that I need to make. So please, bear with me and if I forget you, I apologise now and next time you visit, dessert will be on me."

"Hey Fran! You can forget me." Weiss voice called out. "I won't mind. I swear."

Francie let out a small laugh. "I'll keep that in mind, Eric. First and foremost, I want to thank each and every member of my staff, past and present. Without you Deep Inside would be nothing. You all should know how much I appreciate the way you keep this restaurant running smoothly every day.  
On that note, a special mention for Drew, my second in command. Thank you for keeping my baby open when I couldn't be here personally. To return to work and find everything, as it was the last time I was there, was all the medicine that I would ever need.  
To my family, thank you for your support and encouragement. Mum, dad, if it weren't for you raising me the way you did, there is no way that I would be able to run a successful business. You set me up for life and I cannot thank you enough for that.  
My friends, and I'm sorry Eric, this includes you as well. You all supported and encouraged me in this endeavour, as well as tolerating my mood swings, freak outs and just plain craziness, not only leading up to the opening of Deep Inside, but in life in general.  
And finally, to all those who choose to eat here, thank you. Again, this place could not be a success without you.  
I think that just about covers everybody, so I'll shut up and let you all return back to the party, because I know that's what I want to be doing. So eat, drink and celebrate Deep Inside's first birthday with a great gusto. Thank you."

Applause rang out as Francie stepped down from the platform and the music started up again. Walking across to her friends, Francie's face was positively glowing.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Perfect," Sydney replied, pulling Francie into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday," she said into her ear.

Francie laughed, stepping back from the embrace and turning to Weiss. "Sorry about the thank you…but given what Ainz told me you went through for that awesome present sitting in my office, I think that I could organise a free soufflé or two."

* * *

"What are you and Syd doing for Christmas Day?" Weiss asked Vaughn as the two of them drove home after hockey Tuesday night. 

"Maman's again," Vaughn replied. "You and Ainz?"

"Both families are going to her parents." Weiss shuddered. "It's going to be insane…mum wants us there all day. I'm not even going to have chance to enjoy my presents."

Vaughn smirked. "What are expecting to get?"

"That's beside the point…all I know is that I will not even get a chance to _think_." Weiss paused. "If it weren't for Christmas Eve, Ainz and I would escape to the middle of nowhere at this time of year."

"Oh, come on. Where's your festive spirit, Weiss?"

"My festive disappeared, along with Ainsley's, at the time when we started sharing Christmas Day with Lillian Weiss and Renee McPhee."

Vaughn laughed. "Weiss, you mum is not that bad."

"I know that, and neither is Renee. When they're _apart_. But together…they are so alike it's scary. They're scary."

"And what would Ainz do if she heard you talking about her mother this way?"

"She would agree with me whole-heartedly," Weiss said. "So, as I said before- thank god for Christmas Eve."

"And Santa on the fire truck." Vaughn added with a grin.

Weiss sighed. "The highlight of my year."

* * *

Later that night, Vaughn was sitting up in bed, reading, with Sydney fast asleep beside him. She had crashed the second her head hit the pillow and was now snoring slightly. Vaughn couldn't help but smile, and made a mental note to mention it toher the next morning. 

Closing his book and placing it on the bedside table, Vaughn took a second to gaze upon Sydney's sleeping form. She was so beautiful, so peaceful, so…awake?

Her eyes flew open as she brought a hand up to her forehead and the other to her stomach.

Vaughn knew exactly what had happened. "Dream?"

Sydney nodded, biting her bottom lip. She was starting to get a little rattled by the regular occurrence of these dreams.

"E.T baby again?"

"No," Sydney shook her head. "I went past my due date and I never went into labour and I just kept getting bigger and bigger. And the years passed and Francie had a baby and so did Ainsley and I was still pregnant." She looked at Vaughn. "I was so massive that I couldn't leave the house."

"Don't let it get to you, Syd." Vaughn said. "Like babies in the freezer and E.T babies, you never giving birth is kind of impossible."

"I know that, Vaughn, but when you are in the middle of a dream you don't tend to see the logic of the situation." She drew in a deep breath. "It's starting to freak me out. Why am I having all these crazy baby related dreams? What do they mean?"

Vaughn gave a smiled compassionately. "They're just dreams, Syd. Nothing more."

Sydney brought both her hands to her swollen belly. '_Only dreams,_' she told herself. '_And nothing more_.'

She kept repeating those words as Vaughn lay down close to her, trying to convince herself that they were true.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

* * *

"What's up?"

Nat looked up at the sound of Will's voice. The two of them were strolling along the beach Thursday evening, with Godzilla bounding around in front of them.

"What do you mean?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

"What I mean is what's going on? You've been kind of…well, quiet. All week," Will added, almost as an afterthought.

"Have I?"

Will nodded. "So do you want to talk about it? Or should I just stop acting so paranoid?"

Nat smiled. "You're not acting paranoid. I guess I have been acting a little off." She paused. "I kinda get that way around this time of year."

"Oh." Will understood immediately. "You're missing your family, aren't you? With Christmas coming up and all that."

"Yeah. It's almost impossible to get enough time off work so I can make the trip worthwhile. These past years I've had to make do with going after New Years. But it's just not the same," she sighed. "It wasn't too bad when I was with Kyle- his family was fantastic. But after we split, it got really hard."

"Well, it's going to be different this year." Will smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Really? And how is that?" Nat returned the smile.

"Ok, well first of all you are going to get to go to your first Christmas Eve."

Nat laughed. "Will, I've been experiencing Christmas Eve's for my entire life."

"But you have never experienced Christmas Eve with my friends," Will replied, his voice mysterious.

"You do realize that that has a somewhat ominous sound to it."

Will paused for a second. "Hmm, maybe it did. How about this then? But you've never experienced Christmas Eve with my friends!" he exclaimed with an exaggerated grin on his face.

"Ok, now that is just creepy." Nat said. "But I think I get the gist of the idea. Christmas Eve- great night."

"You got it," Will replied. "And, as for Christmas Day, I know that Amy would love to have you there. That is, if you think that you're up to facing the entire Tippin clan."

"You would want me there with your family on Christmas?"

"Of course I would." Will pressed his lips onto her temple. "Godzilla is welcome to come as well."

"Oh, I think I should leave Godzilla at home," Nat smiled. "But I would love to come."

"Great," Will's face broke into a grin. "Oh, and just a little advice for Saturday night."

"What?"

"If Eric starts going on about initiation processes, ignore him. It's not very often that there's a new addition to Christmas Eve and he likes it when he has a fresh victim."

Nat laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Sydney woke up to the sound of loud thumps coming from outside. Hoisting herself out of bed and changing into a pair of trackies and a t-shirt of Vaughn's, she made her way out to the front. There she found Marshall standing outside his house, with what looked to be a large set of blueprints and Vaughn up on a ladder. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking over.

"Christmas lights," Marshall explained. "Intricately planned for the maximum 'wow' factor. Unfortunately, I have a slight problem with heights…lingering issues from certain incidents on monkey bars…" Marshall shook his head. "So that is where Vaughn comes into the plan."

"Sydney smiled. "Ok, got it. But aren't' you leaving this a little late?"

Marshall waved a finger. "It's all part of my plan."

"Your plan?"

"His plan." Vaughn called out from the ladder.

Marshall nodded. "You see, Kellerman, that buffoon from down the street has been bragging about how his lights are the best on the street. And at this point they are. But tonight, when I reveal 'Marshall's Lighting Extravaganza', his lights are going to look like fading glow sticks."

"Ok then," Sydney said as a car pulled up in Marshall's driveway. Seconds later, a harried looking Carrie jumped out.

"Oh my god. I thought that Christmas was supposed to be the festive season, not the season that turned people into savages." She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Note to self- avoid supermarket on Christmas Eve at all costs."

Sydney laughed. "Oh no. You didn't?"

"I did," Carrie replied, walking around to the boot. "Another note to self- never agree to host Christmas lunch at last minute again. or perhaps I should rephrase that," she said, looking pointedly at Marshall. "Never let my _partner_ agree to hosting Christmas lunch at the last minute."

Marshall gave a somewhat sheepish grin. "What…it'll be fun. Plus, we can show off our lights."

"_Your_ lights." Carrie said. "Your lights."

* * *

"Here," Sydney walked over to Vaughn and yanked a Santa hat on his head. "It looks perfect." 

Vaughn rolled his eyes as Weiss cracked up from the couch. "Hey, would you look at that? It's Jolly Saint Mick!" he laughed even harder at his little joke, but suddenly cut off when Ainsley placed an identical hat on his head.

"There you go, Eric. Just like last Chrissy. All we need now is a Santa beard and Rudolph boxer shorts to complete the outfit."

Now it was Vaughn's turn to crack up. "No way," he managed to choke out.

"Yes way," Ainsley grinned as Weiss grabbed her by the arm and yanked her down onto the couch.

"Sweetie," he said in a sickly sweet voice. "Could you please refrain from sharing such moments?"

Ainsley laughed. "Eric, come on. As if you care."

Weiss managed to keep his face straight for a few seconds before breaking into a grin. "I suppose your right. How about we tell them about the—"

"STOP!" Sydney, Vaughn, Will, Francie and Craig all yelled in unison. The rest of the group- Amy, Troy, Carrie, Marshall and Nat all looked incredibly relieved that Weiss had been cut off.

"What?" Weiss asked with an amused expression.

"You were just about to go into over share," Vaughn replied, taking a mouthful of beer.

"How can it be over share when we are among close friends?" Weiss asked.

"When what you are about to say has the ability to imprint itself on the brain and torture you for the rest of your life." Craig said.

* * *

After seen Santa on the fire truck, the group began to filter away. Amy and Troy wanted to get home and get Dillon asleep, knowing that they would be up early the next morning. Francie left to go back to the restaurant, and then Carrie had a little difficulty in getting Marshall back home. He had stopped in the front yard and was quite content to simply observe his lighting display, which had succeeded in nearly blinding everyone when turned on. 

Ainsley, Weiss, Will, Craig and Nat stayed back for more drinks and a couple of rounds of poker. However, after a few hours, they too had left.

After farewelling Weiss and Ainsley, the last to leave, at the door, Sydney and Vaughn made their way to bed, with Sydney, though reluctant to admit it, especially exhausted.

"Hey Syd." Vaughn said as they climbed beneath the covers.

"Hmm?"

"Do you realize that this time next year we'll be playing Santa for the first time?"

Sydney smiled. "I know," she said softly, placing her head on her pillow.

Vaughn chuckled. "I remember how Christmas Eve used to feel when you are a little kid. When you get older, it never quite feels the same."

"Here we go," Sydney laughed. "You're going to start reliving your childhood through our child."

Vaughn grinned. "Just think, how easy is a session of childhood regression going to be when we've got a kid of our own."

Sydney just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Vaughn."

* * *

Sometime during the night, Vaughn was woken up by a kick from Sydney. Looking over at her, he saw that she was still fast asleep, yet fitfully tossing around. 

"Sydney," he shook her shoulder gently. "Syd, wake up," he said, shaking her a little harder. "Syd."

Sydney's eyes flew open, her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly.

"Another dream?" Vaughn asked as he pushed some damp strands of hair off her forehead.

"Yup." Sydney replied, opening her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sydney shook her head. "No, not really."

"Well," Vaughn pressed his lips onto her brow. "It's over now."

"No it's not." Sydney replied. "I'm going to keep on having them."

"They're just dreams, Syd. Just stupid, silly dreams that mean absolutely nothing."

"Tell me a joke," Sydney said suddenly.

Vaughn blinked. "What?"

"Cause I could use one."

Vaughn thought for a second. "Ok then. This grasshopper walks into a bar, and the bartender says 'Hey, we have a drink named after you!' And the grasshopper says—"

"You have a drink named Doug?" Sydney interrupted with a smile.

Vaughn grinned back. "Well, I was going to use Phil."

Sydney let out a laugh. "Well, Phil is certainly no funnier than Doug."

Vaughn shrugged. "No, I know. I'm sorry. It's a non- humorous; uh…" he trailed off as Sydney brought a hand up to the side of his face.

"Thank you."

Vaughn lowered his head, kissing her softly on the lips. "You're welcome," he said, settling back down under the covers. "Now, let's get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note to let you know that there is only ten more chapters to go... 


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Two Phantoms: **Thanks, I was stoked to hear that you had been enjoying the fics, and also that I was able to instill a little "Aussie-ness" into you :). Oh, and in regards to Francie, you are welcome.

* * *

"Hey Syd," Vaughn called out Christmas morning. "Come and check this out."

Sydney exited the bathroom, wearing her dressing gown, her hair still wet from the shower. "What?"

"This." Vaughn was kneeling by the tree, a wrapped gift in his hands. "_To Sydney and Vaughn_," he read from the tag, "_On your last Christmas. All the best for the future. Love, your Secret Santa's_."

Sydney let out a peal of laughter. "Our Secret Santa's?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

Vaughn nodded. "It says it right here. One of them must have left it under the tree last night."

"Open it," Sydney said eagerly, and so Vaughn sat next to her as he went about removing the wrapping paper. Inside was a box that looked to hold an eclectic group of small items, each with a tag attached.

With a grin, Vaughn reached in and pulled out a pair of earplugs. "_For when you are desperate for a moment's peace_," he read.

Following suit, Sydney dipped into the box, grabbing a bog of wooden pegs. "_For your delicate noses…if you catch the drift_," was written on the accompanying tag.

Laughing, both Sydney and Vaughn proceeded to empty the box. It contained things such as coffee to '_Keep you awake after nights of no sleep_', vouchers for hours of baby-sitting service to _'Give yourselves a break from the _insanity' and much, much more.

Looking at the collection in the front of them, Sydney smiled in awe. "You know, and don't tell Weiss I said this, we really hot the jackpot with our friends."

Vaughn nodded in agreement. "I think I have to agree with you on that one." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I also think that we should get dressed. If not, maman will be calling within the hour, wondering where we are."

He stood and then offered a hand to help Sydney up. She smiled at him. "Well Mr Vaughn, are you ready for our 'last' Christmas?"

"As ready as you are Bristow."

* * *

"Hey." 

Sydney started slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She and Vaughn had arrived at Juliette's about an hour before and for some reason, Sydney had ended up in the kitchen, staring out the window into the backyard.

Turning around she saw that it was Juliette who had approached. Letting out a small sigh, she smiled. "You scared me."

Juliette smiled back. "So I gathered," she took a step so that she was standing beside her. "What are you doing out here?"

Sydney shrugged. "I don't know."

Juliette's eyes narrowed slightly as she scrutinized her daughter-in-law. "Sydney, I like to think that we have a strong relationship. One where we can be completely honest with each other."

Sydney was a little taken aback by the seemingly random statement. "We do have that, Juliette," she replied.

"Well then, let me be frank. You don't look so hot, Sydney."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "Well, if that's not honesty…"

Juliette gave her a shrewd smile. "I'm right though, and to be honest, I'm a little concerned. Are you feeling unwell?"

Sydney shook her head. "I feel great, actually. Except…"

Juliette cocked her head to the side. "Except for what?"

"I haven't been sleeping all that well," Sydney admitted. "I keep having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Juliette asked.

"Dreams that all have something to do with the baby," Sydney explained. "They started a few weeks ago and at first they were funny. Crazy. Typical dream kind of stuff."

"But?" Juliette pressed gently, her hand on Sydney's shoulder.

"But they've been getting more…well, let's just say that they're not funny anymore. And they feel so real."

"How so?"

"Like last night. I could hear this baby crying. I mean, it was screaming its head off as if it were in pain. And I was looking and looking but I couldn't find it. All I could hear was those screams and all I felt was this intense guilt- like I was the one who was causing the pain. I still felt it even after I woke up."

"Sydney," Juliette's voice was soothing. "They're just dreams."

"That's what Vaughn keeps telling me, but…I don't know." She looked directly into Juliette's eyes. "Why do I keep having them? I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong."

"You are going to drive yourself mad thinking like that," Juliette said, her voice taking on a stern tone. "You should be taking things easy at this point in time. Stop worrying about a few meaningless dreams."

Sydney knew that Juliette was probably right in what she was saying, the same thing that Vaughn had been telling her all along. But she didn't accept it, it was as if she couldn't.

Until she had her child, safe in her arms, these dreams would continue to plague her.

* * *

"I'll see you soon, maman." Vaughn said, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Thanks for today." 

"It was nothing," Juliette replied nonchalantly. "You know how much I love having Christmas here."

Vaughn grinned. "Yeah."

"Oh, I thought that I'd drop by during the week. Give Sydney a little distraction from everything."

"That would be great," Vaughn said.

"You be there for her, Michael."

"Maman, there is no where else that I would be. You, of all people, should realise that."

"I do." She gave him a nostalgic smile. "You get more and more like your father everyday."

Vaughn's expression turned slightly sombre. "I really wish that he was here. I've never wanted that more than now…not even when we won that state hockey championship in high school."

Juliette laughed softly. "Michael," she put a hand on his arm. "I've said this many times, but he is here. As you said before, there is no other place that he would be. He's been watching you every step of the way- marriage, babies and hockey."

Vaughn smiled as he pulled his mother into his arms. "Love you, maman."

"Love you, too."

* * *

When they got home late that afternoon, Vaughn went out for a quick run. 

"It's not fair," Sydney complained. "My feet are itching for a run."

"Well, come with me. We'll go for a walk instead."

"I don't want to walk, I want to run," Sydney replied, trying to sound as much as petulant child as she could.

Vaughn grinned as he gave her a quick kiss. "Well, we're on the home stretch, Syd. Won't be long before you can."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sydney grumbled good-naturedly. "Just quit rubbing it in my face and go."

He was gone for about half and hour, and when Vaughn returned, he could find no sign of Sydney.

"Syd?" he called out.

"In here." Her voice came from the direction of the nursery.

"Hey," Vaughn stopped in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

Sydney looked up from where she was sitting on the rocking chair. "Just thinking," she replied.

"About what?"

"About how scared I'm getting."

"Syd, is this about the dreams? Because…" he trailed off as Sydney shook her head.

"This isn't about my dreams- though they're still freaking me out," she said with a small smile.

"So then what?" Vaughn asked, gently.

"It's like a fear of the unknown. We've never been parents before and in a few weeks time we are going to be thrown into the roles of our life. What if we stuff this up, Vaughn? It's not as if it's something that we can go back and redo. This is a living, breathing human being we're going to be in charge of. I know that we think that we are ready for this, but actually doing it is a whole other ball game."

Vaughn came across and crouched beside the chair. "You're not alone on this, Syd. I've been freaking a little too."

A look of relief crossed Sydney's face. "Why didn't you say something?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you."

Sydney smiled. "So then, what do you think we should do about it then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Sure. Every new parent surely experiences something like this and when the time comes, we are not going to have to do this alone. We've got our parents, Amy, Dixon, Keely and even thought they're probably as clueless as us, I'm pretty sure that the rest of our friends are going to be there to help as much as they can."

"I have a feeling that if Aunty Francie gets her own way, we're never going to see this baby," Sydney said. "Except when it's screaming it's head off or in need of a nappy change."

Vaughn laughed. "Yeah, well I have an inkling that Uncle Eric will be giving Aunty Francie a run for her money."

"Right," Sydney agreed. "And add Grandpa and Grandmère into the equation." She threw up her hands. "I don't know what I was so worried about. We're not going to be the ones raising this child."

With a grin, Vaughn stood up. "We need a veg out session. The couch with an obscene amount of movies. What do you reckon?"

"Sounds good to me," Sydney replied and Vaughn went to walk out of the room. "Uh, Vaughn." Her voice stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you…" She gave him a conceding look.

"You didn't really think this through, did you, Bristow?" Vaughn said as he reached out, grabbed her hand and hoisted her out of the rocking chair.

Sydney pulled a face. "I know. I think I leave the rocking chair until after this baby is born."

"I think that's a good idea, Bristow."


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback. A few of you have been raising questions about a possible fourth installment to this fic. Now, I hate to disappoint anybody, but I am afraid that this one is it. It's not that I want to stop writing this AU fic, because I don't. I have loved every second I spent on it (which was many) and actually felt a little lost when I finished it.  
However, the reason I decided to stop, was that I believed that I would not be able to sustain a plot long enough for a fourth story, and in a way, I wanted to go out on a high note. The last thing I wanted was to overstay my welcome. That being said, I am continuing to write fics, and sometime in the future, you never know, I just may come up for inspiration for a fourth installment.  
So, I hope that you can all understand my decision and that you enjoy this chapter (it's New Years Eve and I had a lot of fun writing it.).

* * *

It was the early hours of New Years Eve when Vaughn was ripped from his slumber by a cry from Sydney. Sitting upright, through the darkness, he saw her, awake and visibly upset.

"Sydney." He brought a hand up to her face. It was clammy, a result from breaking out in a cold sweat. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Vaughn asked, concerned.

"There was nothing. I gave birth to absolutely nothing, Vaughn." Sydney replied, looking up at him, distress echoing through her every word. "Nothing," she repeated.

"Oh, Syd." Vaughn gently stroke her hair. "It was just a dream, sweetheart. Nothing is wrong. If it were, Dr Carter would have picked up on it by now."

Sydney shook her head, almost violently. "Then why the dreams, Vaughn? I know you think that I am just being stupid—"

"I do not think you are stupid, Sydney." Vaughn interrupted. "I never have and never will."

"Then please, listen to me. These dreams, they are scaring the hell out of me. And there is no way that I am going to go through these next two weeks without trying to put my mind at ease."

"Ok then," Vaughn pressed his lips onto the top of her head. "Then we'll call Dr Carter first thing Monday morning and make an appointment."

Sydney nodded. "Thank you."

Vaughn looked at her, wishing that there were more that he could do to make her feel better. "I take it that sleep is pretty much out of the question."

"Just a bit," Sydney replied, struggling a little as she sat up.

"You know what you need to do?"

"What?"

"Change the channel," Vaughn replied, smiling at Sydney's puzzled expression.

"Change the channel?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"It's what maman used to say to me when I got woken up by nightmares as a kid. She would tell me to just," he reached across and twisted the corner of Sydney's pillow, "change the channel to a nicer dream."

Sydney smiled. "That sounds like a pretty good technique. Do you think your mum will mind if we borrow it?"

"Nah, I don't think she'll have a problem with that," Vaughn replied. "However, I am guessing that it probably won't have an affect on you. Right?"

Sydney nodded. "I am wide awake. There is not a chance that I'm going back to sleep tonight."

"Well then, we'll stay up together." Vaughn reached over, opened his bedside table and rummaged around.

"What are you looking for?" Sydney asked.

"Something to keep us occupied," Vaughn replied as he held up a pack of cards. "Snap?"

With a laugh, Sydney nodded. She would have done anything to take her mind off that dream.

* * *

"Who was that?" Sydney asked Vaughn as he hung up the phone. 

"Craig. He and Will asked if we could bring some extra speakers for tonight," he replied with a grin. "I have the feeling that they have quite the New Years planned."

"Oh." Sydney rubbed her eyes. The party had totally slipped her mind and after a night of very little sleep, the last thing she felt like doing was going out and socializing. "Look, I think I'm going to give tonight a miss."

"What?" Vaughn looked truly surprised. "But it's New Years Eve, Syd. Everybody is going to want to see you there."

"I know, but I am exhausted, Vaughn." Sydney replied. "Not to mention that I feel like a beached whale, my ankles are swollen, my back is just _aching_…"

"Ok, ok. I get the picture." Vaughn smiled, sympathetically. "But how about we cut a deal on this one?"

Sydney eyed him warily. "What kind of deal?"

"That you lie down and have a rest." Vaughn said. "And if you still feel horrible after that, then fine, we'll forgo tonight."

"Vaughn, even if I weren't tired, I'm still not going to feel like going to a party."

"You didn't let me finish. If you do feel better, we'll go to the party, as we promised we would, but only stay an hour or two. Then we'll come home and ring in the New Year together with a few movies."

Sydney paused thoughtfully. "Can we watch _Dirty Dancing_?"

Vaughn nodded. "I think I can manage that."

"Ok then." Sydney smiled. "It's a deal."

* * *

It was a rare occasion to get Vaughn to agree to watch _Dirty Dancing_ so easily and so Sydney settled herself on the couch. Picking up a book, she attempted to read, but found that she could not concentrate. Though she was fighting it, in the fear of another dream, Sydney found herself getting sleepy and was powerless in stopping her eyes from closing… 

"_Here you go." Sydney opened her eyes as a mug of tea was placed in her hands. "Falling asleep in the time it takes to make some tea. You are just like your mother was."_

"_My moth…" Sydney trailed off as the person talking sat down next to her on the couch. "Emily?"_

"_Who else?" Emily asked with a bright smile. "Your mother would fall asleep at the drop of a hat in the latter stages of her pregnancy. In the middle of conversations, sometimes."_

_Sydney could only stare." Emily, what are you doing here?"_

_Emily let out a tinkling laugh. "I'm here to talk to you. Would there be any other reason?"_

"_But this is impossible."_

"_Let's forget about what's possible and focus on you for a bit." Emily said, patting Sydney's hand. "Now, about these dreams-"_

"_How do you know about the dreams?" Sydney demanded, though not harshly._

"_I know a lot of things," Emily replied matter-of-factly. "One of them being that you need to stop worrying yourself sick over some harmless little dreams."_

_Sydney blinked. "What?"_

"_Silly little dreams. They mean nothing, Sydney. Absolutely nothing."_

"_Then why do I keep having them?"_

"_Sydney," Emily dunked her teabag up and down. "You are two weeks off your due date and as a result, are going through one of the most emotional times of your life. These dreams, they're just your body responding to that and nothing more."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Emily just gave her a knowing smile. "I am certain. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your baby."_

"_Nothing?"_

"_Nothing." Emily confirmed. "I know that you will give birth to a little…wait, you don't want to know the sex, do you?"_

_Sydney shook her head, somewhat dumbfounded._

"_Well, then you are going to have a healthy little baby, ten fingers, ten toes. All of that."_

_Sydney grinned. "I can hold you to that?"_

"_Of course." Emily gave a short nod. "And that other stuff you've been stressing over- stop. You and Michael are going to be fine. I can't guarantee that you won't mess up, but on the whole, this kid won't be totally screwed up."_

_Sydney laughed. "I guess I should be relieved then."_

"_Yes, you should. Relax and enjoy this time, Sydney." Emily clasped one of Sydney's hands. "Do you think that you could do that for me?"_

_Sydney nodded. "I think I just might."_

Opening her eyes, Sydney realized that she was curled up on the couch. Hearing Vaughn's voice, but not registering what he was saying, she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What was that?" she inquired.

"I asked what you were smiling about." Vaughn said.

Sydney just shrugged. "I don't know." For some reason she felt like keeping the dream to herself.

Vaughn walked across. "Well, you certainly seem more chipper." He gave her a soft kiss. "I take it we're going to Will and Craig's party?"

Sydney nodded, her smile growing wider. "I reckon we are."

* * *

The party was building to a pretty good momentum when Sydney and Vaughn arrived. All of their friends were there, with the exception of Francie, who was working and was planning on dropping by later on. 

"Just let me know when you want to go," Vaughn murmured into Sydney's ear. Sydney just smiled as she pressed her lips into his.

"Hey Vaughn!" Weiss's voice could be heard bellowing over the music.

"I think you're being summoned," Sydney said.

"I think I am." Vaughn kissed her again. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah right." Sydney laughed. "I don't see Weiss relinquishing you anytime soon."

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later, as she was getting herself a drink, that Sydney felt the first twinge. Stopping in her track, Sydney frowned. '_No_,' she shrugged it off. '_It couldn't be_.' 

"You ok, Syd?" Ainsley asked, coming up behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then," Ainsley grinned. "You wanna come outside? Nat has issued a limbo challenge, so I gotta get out there and whoop her butt. Eric's too."

Sydney let out a chuckle. "Maybe later. I just want to sit down for a bit."

It wasn't all that long before Sydney felt another pang and then another. She kept trying to tell herself that it was nothing. After all, her due date wasn't for another two weeks. But as they continued to grow stronger and stronger, she could no longer deny it.

Knowing that Vaughn was outside, Sydney got up and started to make her way down the hallway, but had to stop, resting her hand against the wall as another contraction hit.

"Sydney!" Weiss came bounding down the hallway. "There you are. What's going on?"

"I'm having a baby," she replied.

Weiss cracked up. "Yeah. That fact is kind of obvious, Syd. Either that or you're swallowed a giant beach ball…now there's an image." Weiss paused, a faraway look in his eyes.

"No, Houdini." Sydney shook her head. "I'm having a baby. Now."


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback, and for being so patient. Afterall, I did keep you hanging out a while for this chapter :P.

_

* * *

_

_Knowing that Vaughn was outside, Sydney got up and started to make her way down the hallway, but had to stop, resting her hand against the wall as another contraction hit._

_"Sydney!" Weiss came bounding down the hallway. "There you are. What's going on?"_

"_I'm having a baby," she replied._

_Weiss cracked up. "Yeah. That fact is kind of obvious, Syd. Either that or you're swallowed a giant beach ball…now there's an image." Weiss paused, a faraway look in his eyes._

"_No, Houdini." Sydney shook her head. "I'm having a baby. Now."_

Weiss's face was priceless. "What?" he gasped, withhis eyes as wide as dinner plates and his jaw practically reaching the floor.

"I'm having the baby." For some reason, Sydney started laughing.

"But…but…" Weiss stammered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Sydney replied. "Could you go and get Vaughn?"

"Right, Vaughn." Weiss stood, rooted on the spot, glancing from side to side.

"Outside Weiss." Sydney reminded.

"Outside." Weiss repeated and then turned on his heel, running outside. "Vaughn! Vaughn! VAUGHN!"

About ten seconds later Vaughn came bursting in. "Syd?" He looked at her and she nodded. A look of sheer terror and elation crossed his face. "We gotta go. But we need to go home first. Do we have time to go home? We need to pack a bag. Maybe we—"

"Vaughn." Sydney placed a hand on his arm. "You're babbling. And we've still got plenty of time. Stop stressing."

Vaughn drew in a deep breath as Weiss, Ainsley, Will, Craig, Amy and Nat all came inside. "Eric, you had better not be playing with us." Ainsley was saying.

"He's not." Sydney said. "Sorry Will, sorry Craig, but we've got to go."

The entire groups faces broke into expressions that mirrored Weiss's from before, as they followed Sydney and Vaughn out the front.

"Well," Ainsley said, watching their car back out of the driveway. "I think this is what you would call an eventful New Years Eve."

"Just a bit." Will said.

They were about to walk back inside when another car pulled up. "Hey guys." Francie called out, slamming her door shut. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

"Are you comfortable? Do you want anything? I can go get you something, if your want." 

"Vaughn." Sydney stopped him as she shifted her position on the bed. "You're babbling again."

Vaughn blinked. "Was I?"

Sydney nodded, a smile on her face. "And for the time being, I am fine."

Vaughn looked at her. "How can you be so calm?" he demanded

Sydney laughed. "Give me a few hours and then see how calm I am."

Vaughn just shook his head in wonder as he bent down and pressed his lips into her forehead. "I'm going to say this again. I love you so much."

"Ditto." Sydney smiled. "Oh, actually, there is something you need to do."

"What"

"Call our parents. They'll kill us if we don't let them know what's going on ASAP."

Vaughn nodded and went to leave the room, but stopped when Dr Carter appeared in the doorway.

"Well, Sydney, Michael," she smiled. "Quite a way you've chosen to spend New Years. Bit of an early surprise, hey?"

"Not to early?" Sydney asked anxiously.

"No," Dr Carter's voice was reassuring. "Your baby is healthy and strong. Everything should be fine."

Sydney sunk back into the pillows behind her, relief written all over her face.

"I've got to go, but I'll be in and out to see how you're doing, Sydney," Dr Carter. "But for now, just try and relax as much as you can. It could be a very long night for the two of you."

* * *

"The waiting lounge is just down the hall," the nurse said as she walked along, with Jack and Juliette following close behind. "Now, at this point in time we only have two other women expected to deliver, so it should be pretty quiet…" she trailed off as they turned the corner to discover the waiting room already considerably full. 

"Eric?" Juliette asked.

"Oh, hey Jules." Weiss waved. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Juliette replied, gazing around where he, Ainsley, Will, Francie, Craig, Amy and Nat had settled down in the couches. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd ring in the New Year here." Weiss said with a grin.

Ainsley gave him a nudge. "We couldn't stand hanging around the phone for news, so we thought we'd come here."

The nurse frowned slightly. "So you are all here for Sydney Vaughn?" They all nodded. "So, are you all family?"

They glanced at each other. "Yup." Weiss replied brazenly.

The nurse looked at Juliette, her eyebrows raised. "They're all family?"

"Yes," Juliette said firmly and Jack nodded in agreement. Both of them knew how important Sydney and Vaughn's friends were to them.

A knowing smile crossed the nurse's face. "Ok then. Just do me a favour and keep it down." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

"You two certainly are popular." 

Sydney and Vaughn looked up as a nurse entered the room. "Pardon?"

"I said that you two are popular, and I must say you also have quite a large family."

"We do?" Sydney asked as she hoisted herself off the bed. She was sick of sitting down and felt the need to walk.

"There is an eclectic group of people currently sitting in one of our waiting rooms claiming that they are your family."

Both Sydney and Vaughn broke into grins. "Why does that not surprise me?" he asked.

"Maybe because—" Sydney cut off abruptly as another contraction hit. As she leaned over, with both hands pressed in the bed, Vaughn stepped to her side, his hand rubbing up and down her back. In doing this, he caught sight of the clock that was on the wall. It read 12.01.

"Hey Syd," he whispered into her ear. "Happy New Year."

* * *

The contractions continued into the morning, only intensifying as the hours passed. The calm and relaxed state that Sydney had been in earlier was a distant memory. To her, it felt as if an eternity had passed since she felt that first contraction. 

Vaughn had not left her side for the entire time. Somehow he knew when she needed him to talk and when she needed him to shut up, when she needed his touch and when she needed him to back off.

Then finally, when the first rays of the morning sun began to creep through the window, Dr Carter determined that it was time for Sydney to be moved into the delivery suite.

* * *

"Um…a boy." Ainsley declared. 

"I'm with her." Craig piped up and Will nodded as well.

"Yup," he agreed. "Boy."

"No way. It's a girl." Francie shot back.

"I'm feeling girl, too." Weiss replied. He turned to his left. "Nat?"

She grinned. "I'm just gonna sit on the fence with this one."

"Ah, you're no fun." Weiss grumbled. "What about you, Jules?"

"I was thinking girl, but now something is telling me boy." She looked at Jack. "What do you think? Grandson or granddaughter?"

He paused before answering. "Granddaughter."

"You sound pretty sure there, Mr Bristow." Francie commented.

Jack shrugged. "I figured that I've got a fifty-fifty chance."

"Well," Amy starched out in her seat. "Hopefully, we'll be getting our answer soon."

* * *

"Come on, Sydney." Dr Carter urged. "Just one more push for me. You can do that." 

Sydney shook her head, unable to muster the strength to talk. She was utterly exhausted.

"Sure you can, Sydney. One more and then you'll finally get to meet this baby of yours."

Vaughn bent down and pressed his lips into Sydney's sweaty brow, with one arm around her shoulder and his other hand being squeezed by one of hers. "You can do this, Syd," he murmured into her ear. "You know you can."

"No, I can't," she managed to say.

"Yes you can. You're Wonder Woman remember." He kissed her forehead once again. "I love you and I know that you can."

Vaughn's words gave her the fuel that she needed, and with her last ounces of strength, Sydney beared own with everything that she had.

"That's it," Dr Carter said. "You've done it Sydney."

Sydney collapsed limply against Vaughn as the unmistakable cry of a newborn was heard.

"Congratulations," Dr Carter said, as she placed the newborn upon Sydney's chest. "It's a girl."

* * *

"What's the time?" Francie asked, as she thumbed through a magazine. 

"Uh," Craig glanced at his watch. "It would be exactly 7.47am."

"Ugh!" She omitted a frustrated sigh and tossed the magazine across the couch. "How much longer is this going to take?"

Ainsley let out a small laugh. "Fran, Syd is giving birth not baking a cake. There's not exactly a time limit. This could continue all day."

"Or for two days." Weiss added. "As my mum likes to remind me every time I do something to disappoint her."

"And so she should." Ainsley joked. "Two days? This is insane."

* * *

"She's perfect," Sydney whispered as she stared wondrously as the small bundle in her arms. 

They had returned to her original hospital suite, and both Sydney and Vaughn were struggling to comprehend the enormity of the moment. It had finally happened. They were parents.

Vaughn smiled, wrapping one of his arms around Sydney as he settled next to her on the bed. "She looks like you, Syd."

"Now, how can you say that when she has your chin?" Sydney asked, gently grazing the tiny dimple in their daughter's chin.

"Because I know that she is going to grow up to be a stunner just like her mum. A regular little heart breaker."

Sydney laughed. "You know, her dad ain't that bad either."

Vaughn grinned as he pressed his lips into hers. "I kinda like hearing that."

"What? That you aren't bad looking?"

"No," Vaughn shook his head. "The dad thing."

"Hmm," Sydney's gaze fell back upon her tiny daughter, who was sound asleep. "So perfect," she murmured. "Ten fingers…ten toes." She paused, as something occurred to her. "Emily was right."

"Huh?" Vaughn cocked his head. "What was that?"

"Emily was right." Sydney repeated.

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know how I've been having those freaky dreams?"

"No, I'd forgotten about them," Vaughn deadpanned. "You might have to remind me."

"Vaughn!" If she hadn't been holding their baby she would have hit him. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Vaughn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, about Emily?"

"Yesterday, when I fell asleep on the couch, I had another dream, but it wasn't crazy or freaky. I dreamt that Emily was over at our place. She was just sitting on our couch, chatting away and drinking tea as if she'd been there a hundred times before." Sydney paused, a faint smile on her face. "She told me that everything was going to be ok. That the dreams were nothing. Basically what you had been telling me all along, but it wasn't like she was trying to make me feel better. It was like she _knew_. She told me that this little one would be perfect and that we wouldn't screw her up too bad." She laughed softly, looking up at Vaughn. "It was Emily, on our couch and I could swear that it was almost real."

"Hey Syd."

"Yeah?"

"I think that this little one," Vaughn gently stroked the side of their daughter's cheek, "looks like an Emily. How about you?"

Sydney held his gaze for a few seconds before breaking into a grin. "I think she does. It's perfect." She was silent for a second, as a look of almost inspiration came across her face. "But how about we spell it with an 'ie' in stead of an 'y'? The French way- to make sure that she has some of where her dad came from in her."

Vaughn smiled. "I love it," he said, his eyes falling upon the sleeping baby. "Well then, Emilie Georgina Vaughn, I think it's time that we welcome you to the world."


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you all so much for your incredible feedback. It was a pretty crucial chapter, and I am just glad that you all were happy with it. Again, thank you all so much for your kind words and support. I wouldn't be here without it :)

**RoutineRiot: **There are 7 chapters left, including this one.

* * *

"_Hey Syd."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think that this little one," Vaughn gently stroked the side of their daughter's cheek, "looks like an Emily. How about you?"_

_Sydney held his gaze for a few seconds before breaking into a grin. "I think she does. It's perfect." She was silent for a second, as a look of almost inspiration came across her face. "But how about we spell it with an 'ie' in stead of an 'y'? The French way- to make sure that she has some of where her dad came form in her."_

_Vaughn smiled. "I love it," he said, his eyes falling upon the sleeping baby. "Well then, Emilie Georgina Vaughn, I think it's time that we welcome you to the world."

* * *

_

"Ok," Will stretched out his legs. "I went to my grandmother's house and I packed an assassin aardvark, a banana blowing bubbles, a cryptic cryogenics coordinator, a dodgy dude in dungarees and a umm…an elephant."

"Oh come on, Will." Francie laughed. "That's pathetic!"

"Yeah," Nat nudged him with her elbow. "You're supposed to be the writer here."

"Come up with something else." Amy demanded. "Something other than what a six year old would say."

However, Will did not get a chance to redeem himself. The game came to an abrupt end as Vaughn walked around the corner.

"Michael!" Juliette was up and by his side in a flash.

"Hey maman." The grin of Vaughn's face was purely ecstatic. "She's a girl," he announced to the expectant group. "We have a daughter. A perfect, healthy, beautiful little girl."

"Oh, congratulations!" Juliette exclaimed, pulling him into a fierce hug.

"What's her name?" Jack asked, coming up behind Juliette.

"Emilie," Vaughn replied, stepping back from the embrace. "Emilie Georgina." He turned to look at all of his friends. "Have you guys seriously been here all this time?"

"Yup." Francie replied.

"We had quite the rave going." Weiss added, with a grin.

Juliette laughed softly. "Yes, it was a real party." She turned back to Vaughn. "When can we see them?"

"They're both asleep at the moment," Vaughn replied. "It's been a bit of a long night," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Just a bit," Juliette smiled, putting an arm around him. "How about we go get some coffee and after to can introduce Jack and I to this granddaughter of ours."

* * *

Vaughn poked his head into the hospital suite and saw that Sydney was now awake. 

"Hey," he said softly. "We've got some visitors." He stepped in, with Jack and Juliette following closely behind.

"Sydney." Juliette rushed across, wrapping her in a tight hug. After giving her a kiss on the cheek, she straightened up. "Right. Where is she?"

"Right here, maman," Vaughn replied as he gently lifted Emilie out of the hospital cot. In a second, Juliette was by his side, arms outstretched.

Sydney smiled, turning her attention to Jack, who was standing just in the doorway, looking a little awkward. "Hey dad."

He gave her a small smile back as he walked across the room to give her a quick hug. "Congratulations, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, she is just a little darling," Juliette gushed as she cradled her granddaughter in her arms. "Hey Emilie. It's you Grandmère…she is so beautiful," she murmured, glancing up. "You know, I've got a feeling that she looks like you, Sydney."

"That's what I said," Vaughn put in, with a quick grin in Sydney's direction. "But Syd wouldn't have a bar of it."

"Well, she does have your chin," Sydney protested.

Jack, who had walked over to Juliette's side, spoke up. "They're right, Sydney. Emilie is the spitting image of you when you were born."

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "It's quite uncanny actually."

"Well then I guess that settles it," Vaughn said triumphantly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can't deny it when your own father is saying it, Syd."

"Fine," Sydney threw up her hands. "I concede defeat. For now."

"Well, whoever she takes after she is just the most precious little thing." Juliette said. "Your Grandpa Jack and I are going to spoil you rotten." She looked up at Jack. "Do you want to have a hold?"

Jack nodded and Juliette placed Emilie into his arms. After a few seconds, he turned to Sydney. "Is she named after who I think she is?"

"Yeah," Sydney said, a wistful smile playing on her face. "It just seemed right."

"It is," Jack said simply.

* * *

The flowers started arriving mid-afternoon. There were bunches from Vaughn's family, Keely, Dixon, as well as from both Abrams College and Ken Olin High, and more. 

"This is ridiculous," Sydney laughed as a nurse brought in another bouquet, this time from Aunt Trish. "Are florists even open on New Years Day?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I've got no idea…" he trailed off as he started to laugh.

"What?"

He looked up from the card that accompanied Trish's flowers. "Listen to this…_A new beautiful life, born when the stars were perfectly aligned. Sydney and Vaughn, everything points to Emilie being destined for greatness. Congratulations and thank you for bringing this new spirit into the world._" He shook his head. "She just keeps getting more and more crazy."

"Knock, knock," Francie's voice came from the doorway. "How are we all doing?" she asked as she walked in, with Will following close behind.

"We're doing pretty great," Sydney replied.

Francie grinned as she pulled Sydney into a hug. "I can't believe you're a mum, Syd."

"You can't?" Sydney laughed and Francie made her way over the to cot beside the bed.

"She is so cute," Francie cooed. "Oh, you are going to be a real heartbreaker when you grow up, Emilie."

"Yeah," Will snorted. "If Aunty Francie has anything to do with it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Francie demanded indignantly.

"Well," Will said with a sly grin, "you did break mine."

"Oh please," Francie gave him a small shove. "Pull the other one, why don't you?"

Will chuckled as he walked over beside Francie. "You know, Syd, Emilie looks like y—"

"Stop," Sydney demanded as Vaughn cracked up.

"I believe that is another point for me," he said, smugly.

"You keep rubbing this in, Vaughn," Sydney said sweetly, "and I will make it my mission in life to make sure that Emilie never experiences the game of hockey."

Vaughn grinned. "I'd like to see you try. Emilie's a Vaughn remember? Hockey is in her blood."

"And I'm a Bristow," Sydney shot back. "And that name is the definition of determination."

"Ok, ok." Vaughn relented. "Point taken. No more rubbing in."

Will glanced at Francie. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

* * *

"Be nice to Francie, because she makes the world's best soufflé. She can get a little crazy, but trust me, the soufflé is worth it," Weiss said to Emilie as he cradled her in his arms. "If you get into trouble with the law, Craig will be able to help you out. I'm sure that he's got connections down at the station.  
Now, Ainz and me. If your mum and dad ever say no to you, just come to us. I'm sure that we'll be able to figure something out. Just as long as it doesn't result in us asking Craig for help." 

"Hey Weiss," Vaughn said. "Do you think that you could hold off corrupting our daughter until, let's say, she's a month old?"

"Who said anything about corrupting?" Weiss replied. "I am simply providing some survival advice."

Sydney let out a snort of laughter. "Survival advice?"

Weiss nodded, as he looked back at Emilie. "If any guy ever gives you a hard time, just introduce him to your Grandpa and then tell him he owns a gun."

Vaughn looked at Sydney. "That's probably something we should keep in mind," je said. "Though, mentioning the gun is probably overkill. An introduction would probably suffice."

"I don't know," Sydney smiled. "It didn't scare you away."

"Are you guys going to get all soppy now?" Ainsley asked.

"Oh yeah, a little warning, Em." Weiss said. "Your parents can get quite sickening. Let's hope that you have been blessed with an iron stomach."

* * *

Later that night, Vaughn sat, watching Sydney as she slept. Even though this had been one of the longest days of his life, he did not feel the slightest bit tired. Instead, he just sat, marvelling at everything that had happened since he and Sydney arrived at the New Years Eve party. 

He jumped up as Emilie started to fuss and picked her up before she could disturb Sydney.

"Hey, ssh," he soothed. "It's ok, Boo…oh god. Did you hear that? I told your mum that this would happen, but do you think she would listen to me? Sorry kid, but I have the feeling that you're going to be stuck with that name for a long time.Though it could be worse. Trust me. I'll introduce you to Uncle Weiss's sister one day." He paused, brushing a finger down Emilie's cheek. "You know, I have the feeling that things are going to be pretty great. I can't promise that your mum and I will get everything right, but we love you and we are never going to let anybody hurt you. That I promise."

"Vaughn?" He looked up at the sound of Sydney's sleepy voice. "What are you doing?"

"Me and Boo are having a bit of a chat."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "You do realize that you just called Emilie 'Boo', don't you?"

Vaughn nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." He looked at Sydney pointedly. "And you do realize that I told you this would happen."

Sydney laughed softly. "Fine, if and when Emilie starts complaining about the nickname, just send her to me. I'll deal with it."

Vaughn grinned. "Sounds fair to me."

* * *

By Tuesday it was time for Sydney and Emilie to go home. And while Sydney was both excited and terrified by that fact, there was another thing that was concerning her. 

"Vaughn, I feel awful. I should go and see Francie. Has anything been organized?"

"Syd, stop." Vaughn directed, his voice soothing. "Francie decided to postpone her birthday dinner. And I think she will forgive you for not seeing her today." He pointed to the bag on the bed. "Is that everything?"

Sydney nodded. "You put the flowers in the car?"

"Yup- along with the teddies and the balloons…" Vaughn trailed off. "If we keep getting stuff we're going to have to buy a bigger house."

Sydney just smiled as she picked up the capsule, with Emilie securely tucked in. "So, you ready to go home?"

Vaughn nodded, grabbed Sydney's bag and the three of them made their way out to the car park.

Already both Sydney and Vaughn were experiencing an overwhelming urge to protect their daughter. After securing the capsule into the car, Sydney climbed into the back seat. She wanted to be near Emilie, to watch over her during her first car ride.

Vaughn, on the other hand, as he pulled out onto the streets, found himself driving considerably slower than usual. Never before had he ever had such a precious cargo and he couldn't help but look upon the other drivers in the road and see reckless morons who posed a grave danger.

Once they got home, after a much longer than anticipated trip, the new family entered their house for the first time together. Thankfully, no welcoming surprise had been planned. Their friends had realized that the day would be overwhelming enough for Sydney and Vaughn.

Inside, Sydney placed Emilie, who was fast asleep, in the bassinet set up in their room and then looked at Vaughn, who was standing beside her.

"Well…what do we do now?"

Vaughn grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I've got no idea," he said cheerily.

Sydney laughed softly. "And that makes two of us."

"Ah, we're in this together, Syd." Vaughn said. "I'm sure that we are going to be fine."

A content smile formed on Sydney's face. "I love you."

"And I love you," Vaughn said, as he bent down slightly to allow their lips to connect.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

_

* * *

_

_Inside, Sydney placed Emilie, who was fast asleep, in the bassinet set up in their room and then looked at Vaughn, who was standing beside her._

"_Well…what do we do now?"_

_Vaughn grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I've got no idea," he said cheerily._

_Sydney laughed softly. "And that makes two of us."_

"_Ah, we're in this together, Syd." Vaughn said. "I'm sure that we are going to be fine."_

_A content smile formed on Sydney's face. "I love you."_

"_And I love you," Vaughn said, as he bent down slightly to allow their lips to connect_.

* * *

Vaughn was already up when Sydney woke the next morning. After checking Emilie, who was asleep in her bassinet, Sydney made her way out to the kitchen and found him standing behind the bench, talking on the phone. 

"Everything is fine…" He smiled at Sydney and pointed to the phone, mouthing 'maman'.

With a soft laugh, Sydney settled her self at the bench, and a few minutes later Vaughn placed the phone back in the receiver.

"She just wanted to see if we survived our first night," Vaughn explained.

"And suss out when would be the best time to some and see Emilie?" Sydney added, with a knowing smile.

"Spot on, Syd." He glanced around. "Now, I was going to have French toast ready, but maman's call put the hiatus on that."

"Hey, for your French toast, I can wait as long as needed," Sydney replied. "Which," she added, jumping up abruptly as a loud cry reached their ears, "is a good thing, because it sounds like somebody else is ready for breakfast."

* * *

The next day Vaughn took Donovan out for a walk. The poor dog had seemed less than pleased about the new member of the household, who was taking up much of Sydney and Vaughn's attention. Vaughn knew the only way to fix this little jealousy problem was a little one on one time in the park. 

"I know that you are not too impressed with our new little addition," Vaughn said as he sat on the ground for a break. "And I understand that." Donovan looked at him as he ruffled him behind the ears. "But I promise you that one day you are going to have some real fun with Emilie."

Donovan cocked his head to one side and Vaughn shook his head a little. To some people it might have looked a little strange to see a grown man sitting on a bench, having an in-depth conversation with a bulldog. But to Vaughn, it was anything but. Donovan was a mate and he had been since day one. And there were times that Vaughn could swear that Donovan could understand exactly what he was saying.

"So give Em a chance, ok buddy?" Vaughn rubbed Donovan on the back before standing up and picking up the leach. "So, how about we head back home and get you some dinner?"

Donovan visibly perked up and tail started to wag. Vaughn had to laugh. He never had to wonder if Donovan understood the word 'dinner'. That was a given.

* * *

"All changed," Vaughn announced, walking into the lounge room with Emilie in his arms. 

Sydney looked up and smiled from where she was seated on the floor. "I can honestly say that I never expected to see you eager to change a nappy," she said as Vaughn sat down on the couch.

He shrugged, shifting Emilie slightly in his arms so that they were both comfortable. "I just want to get as much in as possible," he replied. "I'm going back to Abrams on Monday, and counting before and after school that's about 7-8 hours a day that I'm going to be away. Do you know how much I am going to miss my favourite girls?"

Sydney laughed softly. "You're a big softie, Michael Vaughn. Have I ever told you that?"

Vaughn grinned. "Many a times, Bristow. And I have the feeling that I am going to be hearing it a lot more. After all, this little one," he glanced down at Emilie, "is barely a week old and already she was me wrapped around her little finger."

"Now, why do I see that becoming a problem when Boo is older?" Sydney asked, marking something down on a piece of paper in front of her.

"What are doing there?"

"I'm just going through all the presents that Em's received. I want to send everybody a thank you card." Sydney explained. "Can you remember who gave her the mini Ugg boots?"

"I think it was Danielle."

"Right, that's it." Sydney wrote it down. "And what about the Carebear teddy?"

"I would not have a clue," Vaughn replied.

Sydney looked up at him and Emilie at that point. Within seconds she had thrown her pen down and was seated beside them on the couch.

Vaughn smiled at her. "What about the thank you's?"

"They can wait," Sydney whispered, placing her finger on Emilie's palm, allowing her daughter tiny hand to clasp it. "I've got more important things to attend to."

* * *

"Have you seen my keys?" Vaughn asked Sydney on Monday morning. 

"Kitchen bench," she replied. "Right beside your laptop."

"Oh right," Vaughn grabbed both of them and then turned to face Sydney, who was cradling Emilie in her arms. "I really don't want to go."

Sydney smiled. "The day will be over before you know it," she replied. "Now go, I am sure that Keely is already in the office, waiting to give you the third degree."

"Yeah, probably," Vaughn walked over to her. "I'll keep my mobile with me, so if you need anything, or if anything happens, just call."

"Vaughn," Sydney shifted Emilie into one arm, so that she could put a hand on his shoulder. "We are going to be fine. We've got a big day planned, don't we Boo?" Sydney added, looking down at Emilie.

"What are you doing"

"Oh," Sydney's eyes shone with a mischievous glint. "I thought that it was about time to introduce Emilie to _Dirty Dancing_."

"Oh god." Vaughn smacked his forehead. "I knew it. I knew the that I walked out that—"

"Vaughn." Sydney laughed, cutting him off. "You are going to be late."

"Right," he have her a quick kiss and then bent down and pressed his lips into Emilie's forehead. "You know," he said, straightening up and looking at Sydney, "she's getting more and more like you—"

"Shut up." Sydney grinned.

Vaughn grinned back. "I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

Sydney was wrong. Keely wasn't waiting in the office. Her bag and everything was, but not Keely. Vaughn smiled to himself and started to count under his breath. He got to 14. 

"Michael!" Keely exuberant voice came from the doorway. "You're here."

"Unfortunately,"he sighed.

Keely smiled. "I take it Daddy is already pining."

Vaughn laughed as he opened up his laptop on his desk. "Just a little bit. You know, I can't remember the last time I was ever this reluctant to come to work."

"Just wait until Emilie starts teething," Keely said. "You'll never want to leave this place."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So," Keely clapped her hands together. "Does Daddy have any photos?"

Vaughn looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Does Daddy have any photos?" He turned and opened file on his laptop. "Here you go. It's a little scary when you think about it. This is what we've accumulated in a little over a week. How many are we going to have by the time Em hits one?"

Keely laughed. "I guess those walls of fameat your place are going to need some serious re-arranging."

Vaughn smiled at her. "I figured if I ran out of room at home, I could always start on the walls here. In fact," he reached into his bag and pulled out a photo of Sydney and Emilie that had been taken a few days before. "I might as well start now."

* * *

It was the longest morning of classes that Vaughn had ever experienced. For once it was he who was having the concentration issues, not his students. 

However, they were all well aware of why their teacher was away with the pixies. The Abrams grapevine, as per usual, had done its work, even more so than usual. One of the nurse's who had attended to Sydney was the mother of one of Vaughn's students. The majority of the student body had known within days of Emilie's birth.

Finally recess came along and Vaughn settled himself at his desk, picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello?" Vaughn smiled the second he heard Sydney's voice on the other end.

"Hey Syd."

"Vaughn? What's up? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…you know."

"Yeah," Sydney replied and Vaughn could just picture her smiling.

"How is she?"

"Boo is fine. She's got a full belly and has just gone down for a sleep."

"Oh…well, can you tell her I said hi when she wakes up?"

Sydney let out a gentle laugh. "Will do," she promised. "So what about you. How's your day been?"

"Long," Vaughn replied. "I miss you."

"Yeah, we've been missing you too. Though, I'm putting on _Dirty Dancing_ when Em wakes up, so I'm sure that Johnny will fill that void for us."

"Oh thanks!" Vaughn laughed. "That just makes me feel totally loved."

"Ah, I love you…we both love you." Sydney replied. "Johnny's just a fantasy, you're the real thing."

"Nice comeback." Vaughn said. "And for the record, I love you."

"I know," Sydney replied. "I'll see you when you get home?"

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

"Glad to have the longest day of your life over?" Keely asked Vaughn as the two of them headed out to the car park after classes had finished. 

"Oh, just a bit," Vaughn said. "I can't help but think that I'll get home and find that Emilie has grown half a foot or something."

Keely laughed. "That'll happen soon, when you wake up and find that she is no longer you tiny little newborn anymore."

Vaughn stopped at his car, opening the door and throwing his things inside. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't sound so excited, Michael." Keely said as she waved and walked off.

With a grin, Vaughn got into his car. Home, to Sydney and Emilie. There was no other place that he'd rather be.

* * *

**A/N: **Only five more chapters to go... 


	38. Chapter 38

Wednesday afternoon Sydney settled herself on the living room floor, finally getting around to writing the thank you notes. Emilie was on the floor beside, lying upon a fuzzy pink blanket. A gift from Keely, actually. However, as Sydney tried to concentrate on her task she found herself being easily distracted by her daughter, instead.

When she heard a knock on the door, she laughed as she stood up. "I think something is trying to tell me that I am never going to get these done, hey Em?" she said, as she bent over and picked up her daughter. "Ten dollars it's Grandmère," she murmured into Emilie's ear as she walked to the front door.

Sydney was wrong. It wasn't Juliette, but Francie.

"Hey," Sydney greeted her with a bright smile. "Come in."

"How are you?" Francie asked as they settled down on the couch.

"I'm great," Sydney replied. "So what's with the mid-day visit? Aren't you usually playing restaurant boss around now?"

"I left my assistant manager in charge," Francie replied. "It's been way too long since we've had a catch up. Just us two."

Sydney grinned. "Not just the two of us anymore."

Francie returned the grin. "Speaking of which…" she said, holding out her hands.

Obligingly, Sydney handed Emilie over. "I guess that I should get used to people coming over to see Em instead of me, hey?"

Francie let out a small laugh. "I'm here to see you, Emilie is just some extra incentive."

"Right. So what did you come to see me about then?" Sydney asked.

"To let you know that I'm having a birthday dinner thing Sunday night."

"Oh. Where."

"My place."

Sydney looked at her. "You're cooking your own birthday dinner?"

"No way," Francie replied adamantly. "I'm going to order in an obscene amount of Chinese and we are going to have a relaxed night in. that way everybody will be free to focus on the birthday girl…two weeks late or not."

Sydney felt a small surge of guilt. "Francie, I am so sorry you had to push this—"

"Sydney, don't even go there." Francie directed. "It's worked out better this way."

"How?" Sydney asked.

"Well, if you hadn't have Emilie when you did, you would have been the size of a house and grumpy—"

"Grumpy?" Sydney sounded a little indignant.

Francie raised her eyebrows. "Syd, come on."

Sydney bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from laughing. "Ok, ok," she said. "Keep going."

"So now, you're back to good, old relaxed Syd and," Francie looked down at Emilie, "this way little Em gets to celebrate her Aunty Francie's birthday."

"So what did you do on your actual birthday? You can't tell me you did absolutely nothing."

"I went out with Craig," Francie said and Sydney could easily hear the change of tone in her friend's voice.

"So, things are going good with him?" Sydney asked, though she was already pretty sure of the answer.

"They're incredible, Syd." Francie replied moonily. "I don't know how to describe it, but everything just feels right. This Sunday it will five months since we first starting dating." She paused and looked to be collecting her thoughts. "I'm almost scared to talk about it in case I jinx it something."

Sydney smiled. "It's good to hear you talking like this, Francie."

Francie nodded. "It feels good to be able to speak this way."

* * *

Friday afternoon Sydney got Emilie secured into her capsule and headed off towards Abrams College. The plan was to surprise Vaughn with a visit during lunchtime. 

"Sydney!" Clara stood up when Sydney approached the front reception. "What are doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise Vaughn," Sydney explained. "Would you be able to page him for me?"

"Of course. I'll just be a minute." It wasn't long before an announcement requesting Vaughn's presence at the office was heard. Seconds later Clara was back. "He is going to love this."

"So I figured," Sydney grinned, placing Emilie's capsule up on the desk.

Clara peered in. "Oh, she is beautiful, Sydney."

"Yeah," Sydney replied. "We happen to think so."

"How is she at night?"

Sydney smiled. "Not getting quite as much sleep as we would like, but it could be a whole lot worse."

"Well, you are looking great." Clara commented.

"Syd?" Vaughn's voice broke into the conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Emilie wanted to come and see her dad at work," Sydney replied, tilting her head to accept a kiss from Vaughn. "Surprised?"

"Just a bit," Vaughn grinned. "Thanks for doing this."

"Hey, it was nothing." Sydney said. "I figured it was about time that we start to show off our gorgeous little girl. Who better to start with than the lovely folk at Abrams?" She looked at Clara. "Right?"

Clara nodded as Vaughn unclipped Emilie's restraints and gently lifted her into his arms. "It's a parent's prerogative."

"Hey Em," Vaughn pressed his lips onto the top of her head. He looked at Sydney. "We'd better go see Keely first. She'll kill us if we don't."

"Ok," Sydney nodded and then turned to Clara. "I'll see you on my way out?"

"Ok, I'll—" Clara cut off, distracted by something over Sydney's shoulder. "Excuse me? Excuse me, miss, but you have to sign in."

"What?" An irritated voice shot back. Vaughn's head snapped up and when he saw who it was, his gaze averted to Sydney. Like him, she looked as if she were about to laugh.

"I am here practically here every single day. Why does this place insist on this ridiculous protocol? I am not here to commit any crimes, I am simply here—" Lauren stopped short when she spotted Vaughn. "Michael. Hello."

"Hi Lauren." As his arms were full, he nodded towards Sydney. "You remember Syd?"

Lauren glanced at her. "Yes," she sighed, her eyes falling upon Emilie. "Is she yours?" she asked, bluntly.

"Yes," Vaughn couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. "This is Emilie and she is _ours_."

Lauren sniffed. "Well, she's cute." She sounded almost sincere.

Vaughn looked at Sydney and saw the amused smile on her face. "If you'll excuse us, Lauren, we need to go."

"Yeah, bye." Lauren walked up to the desk. "So where is this stupid book I have to sign?"

Sydney came up to Vaughn's side and the two of them made their way towards Vaughn's office.

"Come on," he said. "Keely awaits."

* * *

"Mmm," Sydney sniffed appreciatively as she walked out to the kitchen early Saturday evening. "Something smells good." 

Vaughn grinned, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "Thank you," he replied.

"So what is it?"

"Red snapper in a wine and garlic sauce."

"Nice," Sydney smiled. "We should invite our parents over for dinner every night if you are going to cook like this."

"Well, I'm sure that if maman had her own way she would be here every night…and day." Vaughn laughed. "She called while you were in the shower."

"What about?"

"She suggested that you and I go out for dinner by ourselves. Said that she would be more than happy to take care of Emilie for us."

Sydney grinned. "I can't help but think that there are going to be fights when we leave Em with a baby-sitter for the first time. Either than or we leave her under the care of Juliette, dad, Francie, Ainsley, Weiss and whoever else is banging at the door for the job." She walked over to Emilie's bassinet, which had been placed beside the couch. "Because you are just Little Miss Popularity, aren't you/" she said, lifting her out.

"And why wouldn't she be?" Vaughn asked, stirring a pot on the stove. "How could anybody not love her?"

Sydney looked over at him and smiled. "And you're not biased, of course?"

"Of course not."

"Right," Sydney caught a glance at the clock on the wall. "I'd better get Boo here dressed. Get ready for lots of kisses and cuddles," she said to Emilie as she walked to the nursery. "Because the grandparents will be here very soon."

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sydney asked her dad, thankful that she had no food or drink in her mouth. If that had been the case she would have choked for sure. 

"I said that I liked that movie as well," Jack repeated.

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other. Over dinner the conversation had somehow found it's way to movies. When Vaughn had mentioned that _Porky's_ had been a favourite of his and Weiss's in high school, Jack had piped up.

"I remember that movie," Juliette mused aloud as she rocked slowly in her seat, Emilie's cradled in her arms. "You and Eric were always watching it."

Sydney turned back to Jack. "When would have you seen _Porky's_?" she asked, grinning. It never failed to amaze her just how full of surprises Jack Bristow was.

"It was on T.V one night. I got sucked in." Jack replied with a shrug.

"_Porky's_?" Vaughn asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yes." Jack had been about to take a mouthful of wine but placed it back on the table. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh Jack" Juliette laughed. "Do you even have to ask that question?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his face blank.

"Don't give me that," Juliette admonished. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

A quick smile crossed Jack's face as he raised his glass to his mouth ad Sydney cracked up. She didn't know what was funnier. Her father revealing his love for _Porky's_ or Juliette putting him in his place.

"Any other surprises you want to reveal tonight, Jack?" Vaughn asked, as he stood up and started clearing plates.

"No, I think I'll wait until next time," Jack replied.

Sydney was shaking her head. "My entire perception of you has been completely changed, dad."

"Yes, well the same thing happened to me on your wedding day when your friends revealed your antics on a podium," Jack replied with a dead-straight face.

"Oh!" Vaughn let out a loud laugh. "He's got you there."

Jack turned to him. "And after hearing about your proposal and little fascination with Alice in Wonderland, I have never been able to look at you the same, Michael."

"Stick with me, Emilie," Juliette said. "The rest of the family, they're not normal. I'll keep you sane."

"You sure you want to go there, maman?" Vaughn asked.

"Go where?" Juliette asked innocently.

"Hmm…" Vaughn paused, a cheeky look on his face. "How about my surprise 18th? You drinking a little too much with Lillian and ending up on a table dancing?"

Juliette let out a peal of laughter. "You know, I only have very dim memories of that."

"I wonder why," Vaughn retorted, coming back over to the table.

"Poor Em," Sydney said. "A grandfather who loves _Porky's_, a grandmere who gets drunk and dances on tables. A mother who gets drunk and dances on podiums and a father with an obsession for a cartoon character. I wonder what she'll grow up to be?"

"Anything she wants to be," Jack spoke up, and Vaughn turned to Sydney, a grin on his face.

"He's right."

"I usually am," Jack said dryly. "So how about we stop this crazy talk before we really start rubbing off on my granddaughter?"

"Ok then," Juliette said. "We'll make sure that Emilie is the sane one in the family."

"Yeah," Sydney smiled and then leaned forward in her seat. "So dad, tell me. Just what was it about _Porky's_ that sucked you in?"

* * *

**A/N: **Only four more chapters to go...

Hey, I normally put this thank you at the start of the chapter, but the site was playing up...I won't go into details, but once again I want to thank you all for your feedback.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you all for your feedback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syd?" Vaughn glanced at his watch. "Are you ready?"

"No…" her voice called out from the bedroom. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Shaking his head, Vaughn turned to the bench where Emilie was already secured in her capsule. "This, Em, is what we call a 'Francie' moment," he said. "Promise me that you will never, ever have one, ok? At least in my presence."

Emilie just stared at him with her clear and unblinking eyes and Vaughn had to laugh. "Who am I kidding?"

"Who are you kidding?" Sydney asked walking out of the hall as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Myself." Vaughn replied. "So, can we go?"

"Yeah…I just have to grab a few things for Boo," Sydney mused out loud as she headed across to Emilie's room. "We're not late, are we?"

"Well, actually—" Vaughn stopped as the phone rang. "Hello?" he said, picking it up.

"Michael, it's Francie. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Syd is just channelling you tonight." Vaughn replied.

"Oh, ok." Francie let out a laugh. "We were just getting a little worried."

"Well, if things keep progressing as they are, we should be about twenty minutes."

"Ok then. See you then."

"Who was that?" Sydney asked, exiting Emilie's room, a nappy bag slung over her shoulder.

"Francie." Vaughn said. "Wondering where we were."

Sydney bit her bottom lip. "Are we that late?" she asked.

"Just a bit," Vaughn replied, lifting the capsule off the bench. "So I suggest we leave before she comes knocking on the door."

* * *

"Ok then, Eric," Francie challenged. "After all the free desserts that I have sprung you, I think the least you can do is dedicate a song to me on your show." 

Weiss swallowed his mouthful of fried rice before answering. "I play one for you everyday, Francie. You just haven't picked up on it."

Francie's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Yeah, every time I play something like Bowie's 'Queen Bitch' or Phantom Planet's 'Big Brat', that's for you." Weiss replied slyly and then had to duck as a pork ball flew at his head.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Will asked.

"No, now, don't be jealous, Will," Weiss said. "I play 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' just for you."

Everybody cracked up. "Snap!" Nat managed to gasp out. She knew exactly what Weiss was talking about. Sydney and Francie had wasted no time in telling her about Will's striptease on the diving board. "Let me guess- 'Land Down Under' for me?"

"No," Weiss replied straight-faced. "For you it's Cat Steven's 'Trouble'- because that is just what you are. I know it."

Craig glanced at Sydney and Vaughn. "Do we even want to ask?"

"I've got a little 'You're So Vain' for Vaughn, a touch of 'Cold Hard Bitch' for Sydney- you're not quite up to Queen Bitch standards and some of Beck's 'Loser' for Craig," Weiss jumped in without missing a beat.

"What about Ainsley then?" Sydney asked. "You've got all these lovely songs for us. What about your wife?"

Ainsley grinned. "I know exactly when Eric is playing a song for," she leaned over and pecked him on the check. "Because there really is one every show."

Everybody's laughter seemed to die down a little. "Seriously?" Francie asked.

Ainsley nodded. "Without fail."

"How do you know?" Nat asked.

Ainsley shrugged. "There might be something in the introduction or maybe the song relates to something we've been talking about."

"Oh my god." Sydney deadpanned. "Eric Weiss- the man who makes Valentine's Day everyday."

"Hey," Vaughn piped up. "You could use that as a new tag line for the show."

"Hey Ainz," Weiss turned to her, a sickly sweet smile on his face. "Remember the discussion we had about maintaining my reputation?"

"Reputation?" Craig scoffed. "And what might that be?"

"Yeah, we all know that you are a big romantic sap," Sydney put in.

"We just didn't know how big," Francie added, turning to Weiss. "And I must say I am very impressed. I might even forgive you for the Queen Bitch comment."

Weiss perked up. "Let me get this right. I be nice to Ainz and you forgive me?"

Francie frowned, taking in what Weiss was saying. "Hang on a sec. I didn't—"

"Cos that sounds like a great idea to me!" Weiss cut her off, clapping his hands together. "Now, where is the birthday cake?"

"Eric!" Ainsley gave him a push. "Most of us are still on the first course," she said, gesturing to the cartons of food that were covering the coffee table.

"And where is the rule that states that dessert cannot be eaten half-way through dinner?" Weiss demanded.

"Hey," Will sat up straight. "Sounds he's onto a good thing to me."

"Yeah, you would think that," Francie shot back. "He who puts chocolate chips in pancakes."

"Chocolate chips in pancakes?" Weiss got a mesmerized look in his eyes. "Genius!"

* * *

"Times up, times up." Weiss announced, taking a long drink from his bottle of beer. 

"Hold on," Will muttered as he scribbled on his pad. "Hold on."

"Will!" Nat whacked him with her pencil.

"Ok, ok." Will dropped his pencil.

"Who's going first?" Ainsley asked. "Nat?"

"No. Will?" she looked at him.

"Ok," he looked down at his paper. "Numpce."

"Numpce?" Ainsley sounded aghast. "That's not a word. I challenge."

Sydney laughed softly, standing up as she saw Vaughn exit the bathroom and headed towards Francie who was pouring a drink at the kitchen bench.

"Hey Fran," she said. "I'm sorry, but Vaughn and I have to go. We need to get Em home to bed.

"I think numpce is a word," Craig's voice could be heard as he got up for the dictionary.

"Hey, that's ok," Francie wrapped Sydney in a tight hug. "I'm just glad that you all could make it."

Sydney smiled. "Me too," she said, walking back to the game to farewell everybody else.

"Numpce is totally a word," Will was saying.

"So not a word," Ainsley shot back.

Will threw up his hands. "I can't believe you're even questioning this."

"Here it is." Craig announced. "Numpce—"

"Thank you," Will gave a smug smile.

"A fool, a blockhead," Craig recited.

"All right," Ainsley huffed, as she looked at Nat. "Your boyfriend is so annoying."

Nat gave a little smile. "I got numpce too."

In a split second their expressions changed, Ainsley's to victory and Will's to defeat.

"What?" he demanded, reaching for Nat's pad. "Dammit, dammit!"

Sydney looked at Vaughn, who was holding Emilie's capsule. "Perhaps we should leave them to it?"

Vaughn nodded, a grin on his face. "Probably for the best."

* * *

"Ah!" Francie threw herself onto the couch beside Craig after she had farewelled the last of her friends at the door. He shifted slightly, lifting his arm so that he could wrap it around her. 

"Good night?" he murmured, pressing his lips into her cheek.

"Great night," she replied. "But then again, when is a birthday celebration not a great night?"

"Oh, I don't know,"" Craig said. "There have been occasions."

Francie looked up at him. "You sound as if you are speaking from experience."

Craig nodded. "My 7th birthday. It involved parents getting the presents way wrong, mum making invite cousins who I did not like and an incident with a jumping castle…but let's not talk about that now. We don't want to ruin a great night."

Francie was laughing softly. "Well then, if you don't want to ruin a great night you had better be staying."

Craig saluted. "Yes, madam!" he said sternly.

Francie gave him a light slap on the chest. "Listen to you. You'd think that I was making you stay against your own will."

"I was simply responding to your dominating ways," Craig shrugged.

"Craig!" Francie gave an indignant pout and Craig could not resist placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than staying here with you."

Francie smiled. "Smooth moves, Craig."

"What moves?" Craig asked, a playfully innocent expression on his face. "I speak on the honest truth."

"Well then," Francie started, "if you love staying over so much, why don't you do it permanently?"

Craig's eyebrows rose. "You mean like move in?"

Francie nodded, as she chewed her bottom lip, wondering if Craig would be open to the suggestion. It had been on her mind for a while now. She had just been waiting for the right time.

"Are you serious?" Craig asked.

"Yeah," Francie said. "I was just thinking—"

"Yes."

Francie blinked. "Yes?"

"Yes," Craig grinned.

"Really?" Francie couldn't help but return the grin. "Yes?"

"Yes!" Craig exclaimed, and then leaned in closer. "Do you need me to say it again?"

Francie shook her head. "No, I think I've got it."

"Good," Craig said, cupping her face with his hands. "Because there are other things that I would much rather be doing."

"And what might they be?" Francie whispered.

"I'll give you a clue," Craig replied as he leaned in and pressed his lips into hers. "Does that help?"

Francie smiled. "I think it might," she murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Only three more chapters to go... 


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you all so much for your feedback

**aliaschikita47: **Big Brat is on my computer too, as well as many many other songs that have appeared on Alias. Awesome soundtracks to go with an awesome show, hey?

**kiefer4ever: **I got numpce from a scene of Alias (Spirit 1.10)- the one where Syd, Will, Francie and Amy are playing Boggle.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Vaughn!" Sydney pounced on him the second he opened the front door Monday afternoon. "Oh my god."

He blinked, taking a step back. "Ok…you've obviously got news, but could I come inside?"

"Come on," Sydney grabbed his laptop bag and dragged him inside so that she could shut the door. "Have you spoken to Craig today?"

"No, when would I have—"

"Because I spoke to Francie," Sydney interrupted in a singsong voice, " and guess what?"

"What?" Vaughn asked as he opened the fridge. He was starting to feel a little bewildered by Sydney.

"Craig is moving into her place," Sydney announced.

Vaughn's eyebrows piqued. "Really?" he asked, slamming the fridge door shut.

"Yup. You should have heard the way Fran was talking," Sydney replied, her smile dimming slightly. "When I think of how she was after the accident…" she shook her head, not wanting to dwell on that experience. "She just sounds so happy, Vaughn."

Vaughn grinned. "So, who's more excited about this, Syd? You or Francie?"

Sydney laughed. "Oh Francie, believe me. You didn't hear her on the other end of the phone."

"Right," Vaughn said. "So when is he moving in?"

"Sometime this week," Sydney replied. "I think—" she cut off as Emilie started to cry from in her room. "Somebody's awake," she made towards the nursery, but Vaughn stopped her.

"I'll go," he said. "I haven't seen her all day."

Sydney smiled. "Need to cure your case of Daddy pining?"

Vaughn turned back at the nursery door, a grin on his face. "Got in one, Bristow."

* * *

"Ainsley. Hey, Ainz." 

Ainsley groggily opened her eyes. It was Tuesday morning and she had been cruelly ripped from her slumber by Weiss's incessant voice…and the fact that he had been shaking her.

"Eric," she mumbled, "what…" she caught sight of the time and was suddenly even less than impressed that he had woken her up. "Eric! What the hell are you—"

"Ssh," he placed a finger on her lips. "You're not allowed to be angry."

Ainsley frowned as she pulled away. "And why not?"

"Do you know what yesterday was?"

She sat up. "So this about yesterday? Why couldn't we have this conversation then instead of some ungodly hour of the morning today?"

Weiss grinned. "Because, I didn't realize what yesterday was until a couple of minutes ago," he replied. "So, do you know what yesterday was?"

Ainsley shook her head. "I've got no idea and it's way too early for these cryptic games, so why don't you just tell me?"

"Yesterday was six months since we got married," Weiss said.

Realisation dawned on Ainsley's face as her jaw dropped slightly. "Oh yeah…it was."

"And so we need to do something."

"Why?"

"Because it's been six months since we got married," Weiss stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"And who celebrates their six month wedding anniversary?" Ainsley asked with a grin. She was already warming to the idea.

"We do," Weiss quipped, leaning down and pressing his lips into hers.

"So then, what are we going to do?" Ainsley inquired.

"I've got no idea," Weiss admitted.

Ainsley laughed. "So why then the urgency to wake me up?"

Weiss shrugged. "I just though that it was important to acknowledge the momentous occasion."

"Eric!" Like a flash, Ainsley whipped out a pillow from behind her and whacked him across the head with it. "Could this acknowledgement not have waited another couple of hours?"

"Ainsley," Weiss gave her a playful pout. "Here I am, excited about our love and all you can care about is your beauty sleep. I am wounded."

Ainsley raised her eyebrows. "Wounded?"

"Yes," he sighed dramatically. "Wounded."

"I tell you what," Ainsley laughed, lifting the pillow again. "You are going to be really wounded in a second."

"Ainz."

"Yes?"

Weiss gave her an innocent smile. "I love you."

"You think that is going to stop me?"

"Um," Weiss paused for a second. "I love you lots."

Ainsley dropped the pillow, a grin on her face. "I'll take that."

"Good," Weiss grinned back as he wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, maybe we could commiserate every six months of marriage with an early morning pillow fight?"

"Ok, now that is pushing it," Ainsley murmured, tilting her head so she could press her lips into his.

* * *

Sydney looked between Francie and Ainsley. "Uh, I'm not sure guys," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

It was around noon on Saturday and Francie and Ainsley had shown up, wanting to take Sydney out shopping for the afternoon. However, Sydney was not agreeing as readily as they had thought.

"Come on, Syd." Francie said. "Why not?"

Sydney shrugged. "There are just things that I have to do around the house," she replied. The truth was she was hesitant about leaving Emilie. She had not been separated from her daughter since her birth three weeks ago. Understandably, the thought of doing that was causing Sydney a slight anxiety.

"Those things can wait," Ainsley jumped in. "It's time you took a break, Syd. Go shopping-spoil yourself. You deserve it."

Sydney was still obviously hesitating and so Vaughn came up beside her. "She's right…and Em will be absolutely fine," he said, as if reading her thoughts.

"It's not Em I'm worried about, it's me," Sydney replied wryly. "Maybe next week?"

"No way," Vaughn said firmly. "I have a feeling you could really do with some time off. A few hours, that's all and then you'll be right back here."

Sydney sighed. She knew that Vaughn was right. "Ok. Fine. But," she turned to Francie and Ainsley, "only a few hours, max."

"That's cool," Francie replied. "We can do a few hours."

"And that's enough time for me to start undoing all the work you've achieved these past weeks," Vaughn said and when Sydney shot him a questioningly look, he grinned. "There's some hockey on T.V this afternoon. It's time that Emilie was shown there is more to life than _Dirty Dancing_."

Sydney laughed as she picked up her bag. "I'd like to see you try."

Vaughn leaned across and kissed her on the cheek. "Game on, Bristow."

* * *

"OK girls, we've hit the mother load," Ainsley announced as they stopped in front of her favourite shoe store. She tossed her hair over he shoulder as she turned to Sydney and Francie. "You ready? Coz you know if I go in there, we ain't coming out for a long time." 

"Ainsley," Francie replied in a mock-serious tone. "I am right here beside you."

They both looked towards Sydney, expecting an answer from her. But instead all they received was a completely distracted expression.

"Syd?" Francie clicked her fingers. "Earth to Sydney?"

Sydney blinked. "Huh?"

Ainsley laughed. "We are about to enter heaven and you are totally off with the fairies! What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Um…" Sydney trailed off as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why don't you go ahead? I just want to give Vaughn a call."

"Why?" Ainsley asked.

"I just need to…check."

"Syd," Francie smiled. "I am pretty certain that Michael doesn't need checking up on."

"I know that!" Sydney exclaimed. "It's just that, this is the first time I've been separated from Emilie. I just need to hear that she's ok."

Ainsley smiled. "You do the fretting mother act so well, Syd," she joked.

"Ainz!" Sydney gave her a small push. "I though you were my friend!"

"You know I am," Ainsley shot back, flinging her arm around Sydney's shoulder. "Go and make your phone call, but inly if you promise to relax and have some fun afterwards."

"Yeah," Francie put in. "And no negotiations. That's the final offer."

Sydney grinned. "I'll take it."

"Good," Ainsley nodded and turned to Francie. "Care to escort me into heaven?"

"Of course," Francie replied and as they walked off she looked over her shoulder. "We want to see you in there in five minutes!"

Sydney just saluted as she raised her mobile to her ear, waiting for Vaughn to answer.

"Hey Syd."

Sydney blinked at the sound of his voice. "How did you know it was me?"

Vaughn gave a chuckle. "I had an inkling that you'd be calling. I'm actually surprised that you lasted this long…impressed even."

Sydney had to smile. "Vaughn, I have only been gone forty-five minutes."

"Yeah, I know. Incredible, isn't it?"

"Says he who jumped on the phone at the earliest possibility on his first day back at work," Sydney laughed. "Would you be game enough to say this stuff to my face?"

"No," Vaughn snorted. "What do you think I am? Stupid?" he paused. "On second thoughts, don't answer that."

"Ok then," Sydney replied. "So, how is Em?"

"Oh, she's lying around here somewhere. Not totally sure where…I might have to check under our bed," he said vaguely.

"Wow, you really know how to reassure a person," Sydney shot back dryly.

"I like to think that it's one of my best skills," Vaughn quipped.

"Right…and now seriously?"

"Seriously, she is right here in my arms, absolutely falling in love with the Kings," he said. "I tell you now, Syd, she is definitely a Vaughn."

"Hey, she can love the Kings as much as she wants- just as long as she loves Johnny equally."

Vaughn groaned. "I'm fighting a losing battle there, aren't I?"

"Yup," Sydney replied. "Now, I had better go before Francie and Ainsley come and physically drag me into heaven."

"Heaven?"

"A shoe store," Sydney explained. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon."

* * *

"Hey Vaughn," Sydney called out as she walked into the house, shopping bags in hand. "I'm back. You should see…" she stopped short when she entered the living room. Vaughn was stretched out on the couch, dozing, with his arms wrapped protectively around Emilie, who was fast asleep on his chest. 

She could only smile at the scene. Her beautiful daughter and amazing husband. Could a person her any luckier than she?

On the couch, Vaughn stirred and opened his eyes with a yawn. Spotting Sydney his face broke into a grin.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Sydney replied, sitting down on an armchair.

"Looks like you had a good time," he commented, eyeing off the bags.

"I might have," Sydney said. "I got some things for Em."

"Surprise, surprise," Vaughn said with a chuckle. "Is there anything for you in those bags?"

"Beside the point," Sydney waved off his question. "You are going to love one of them." She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a tiny Kings jersey. "What do you think?"

Vaughn's face lit up. "That is awesome."

"I know," Sydney sounded rather pleased with herself. "I saw it and had to get it. Emilie is a Vaughn after all."

"Yeah," Vaughn sighed, looking down at Emilie, and then moving his eyes back to Sydney. "Hey Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to watch _Dirty Dancing_ tonight?"

Sydney let out a small laugh. "Small sacrifices, hey?"

"Well, you have blessed Em with her first Kings paraphernalia. The least I can do is return the favour."

Sydney smiled. "I would love to…and for the record, I love you."

"I know Syd. There is no way I would subject myself to Johnny Castle if you, or I, felt any different."

* * *

**A/N: **Only two more chapters to go... 


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You know," Vaughn said. "We could have really done with Emilie cheering us on last night."

Sydney looked at him. "Vaughn, you guys won last night."

"Yeah, but we could have won by a lot more."

Sydney just laughed. It was early Wednesday evening and the two of them had decided to take Donovan out for a walk before dinner. They had ended up at a nearby park, with Vaughn controlling Donovan by his leash and Sydney wearing the baby carrier that was keeping Emilie secured.

"How about Em and I come along next week?" Sydney suggested as she gently ran a hand over her daughter's downy head. "It' probably about time."

"Sounds good to me," Vaughn said, tugging slightly on Donovan's leash as the dog got distracted by a passing Rottweiler. "Don't even go there, Donny. It's asking for trouble."

"Ah, let the poor dog have some fun," Sydney smiled. "He just wanted to play."

"Do you know how much you sound like Weiss?" Vaughn asked, a smirk on his face. Sydney just pulled a face and gave him a shove. "Uh, uh, uh," he said. "No violence around the baby. I don't think Emilie would like to see her mother becoming a mad, crazy—"

"I think that she would understand completely," Sydney cut him off with a grin. "And if you want me to bring her with me to your hockey game next week, I suggest you think very carefully before speaking."

"You know," Vaughn said in a mock serious tone. "I don't think it's very helpful for our relationship to be using threats. Or using our daughter as a pawn of those threats."

Sydney cracked up and Vaughn tried extremely hard to keep a straight face.

"Sydney, I am trying to be serious here," he protested through her laughter.

"Yeah, right," Sydney scoffed. "You are about two seconds off laugh—" She cut off as Vaughn started to chuckle. "See! I told you—"

"Sydney?"

They both stopped and turned around to see who was calling out. A few steps behind them was Noah.

"Noah, hi." Sydney tried hard not to smirk. The last time she had heard of him was when Danielle had dumped him. She still wished that she could have been there to see his face. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," he replied. "You?"

"I'm good." She looked at Vaughn. "You remember Vaughn?"

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat. "Hey."

Vaughn nodded shortly. "Hi."

"So…" Sydney wasn't sure where to take the conversation. "How are things?"

"Things are fine. I'm actually getting ready to move."

"Where to?" Sydney asked.

"London," Noah replied. "A job offer I couldn't refuse. I figured it would be for the best time to just start over."

"Oh," Sydney gave him a small smile. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks," Noah's eyes fell upon Emilie. "I guess I should give you two my congratulations…girl?" he asked, noting her pink jumpsuit.

Sydney nodded. "Emilie," she said, looking down as Emilie started to fuss. "Hey Boo…ssh…ssh…"

"When was she born?"

"New Years Day," Vaughn replied, glancing at Sydney. He knew that it was only a matter of minutes; seconds even, before Emilie's fusses would transpire into full-blown tears.

Sydney was well aware of this too. "Look Noah, I'm sorry. We've got to go."

"Hey, that's ok," Noah replied. "I guess I won't be seeing you again, so…bye."

Sydney looked up at him. "Yeah. Good bye Noah."

* * *

"Ok then," Nat looked up at Will, who was stretched out on her couch, with a wicked glint in her eye. "George Clooney and Katharine Hepburn." She was lying on her stomach on the living room floor, the daily newspaper opened up in front of her. 

Will paused for a few moments. "Ok, George Clooney starred in _Batman and Robin_ with Uma Thurman, who was in _Pulp Fiction_ with John Travolta. Now he starred in _Look Who's Talking_ alongside Bruce Willis's vocal talents. Brucey boy made _Bandits_ with Cate Blanchett, who in turn went on to star in _The Aviator_ in her Oscar winning role of Katharine Hepburn." He finished, looking extremely please with himself.

"Damn!" Nat said good-naturedly as she hit the floor with her hand. "I thought I had you. How on Earth did you come up with that in such a short time?"

Will shrugged. "My brain is a sponge for trivial information," he said with a grin.

Nat let out a laugh. "Trivial isn't the word I would use."

"Oh yeah?" Will propped himself up on his elbows. "And what would you call it?"

"I can't say," Nat said, flipping a page of the paper, her feet swinging in the air.

"And why not?"

"Because a lady should never use that sort of language," she replied lightly.

Will let out a snort of laughter. "So what was that I heard coming out of your mouth when we were watching the basketball the other week?"

"That was another spectator."

"We were at home, watching it on the TV." Will shot back.

Nat looked up at him, a sheepish smile on her face. "Godzilla then?"

"Oh don't even try and blame it on your innocent dog!"

"That dog is anything but innocent. Did I ever tell you about the—"

"And now you are trying to change the subject."

Nat sat up. "I would never do such a thing."

Will laughed. "Come here," he said, reaching out a hand and pulling Nat up into the couch. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

A brief look of surprise crossed Nat's face. "No, actually, you haven't."

"Well, I do." Will said. "You're amazing, Nat. I count myself extremely lucky that you decided to attack with that football."

Nat let out a small laugh. "You're going to be reminding me about that forever, aren't you?"

"I'm planning on it."

Nat laughed, but sobered when she realized the enormity of his words. "I'm glad that I smashed you face in that day," she said. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

* * *

Sydney felt that she had only been asleep for a minute or so when she was wrenched form her slumber by a loud cry coming through the baby monitor. Through her bleary eyes, she glanced at the clock and groaned. It was a little after 2am and she had lost count of the number of times Emilie had woken. Not one of their best nights. 

Vaughn shifted beside her. "Do you want me to go?" he mumbled.

"I got it," Sydney yawned as she stumbled out of bed and fished around for her dressing gown. "Boo is definitely a Vaughn" she muttered, walking out of the bedroom.

Vaughn chuckled to himself as he put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

He dozed lightly until Sydney returned and crawled back into bed.

"I tell you what," she said as she snuggled down under the covers. "This daughter of our is lucky that we happen to like her."

"Is that so?" Vaughn said, wrapping his arm around Sydney and pulling her closer to him.

"Yup." She yawned, closing her eyes. "Incredibly lucky," she murmured, as sleep began to take over.

With his own eyes feeling heavy, Vaughn pressed his lips onto the top of Sydney's head. "I think that we might be the lucky ones," he whispered.

* * *

"Ainsley, I think it's my turn now," Francie said. "You've had her for ages!" 

"Just another minute," Ainsley stalled.

"Ainsley!"

"What?"

Sydney laughed, glancing at the empty pusher beside her and then turned to Nat. "I have no idea why I even brought this thing along," she grinned. The second she and Vaughn had arrived at the rink, Francie and Ainsley had pounced and the game of Pass The Emilie had started.

Nat grinned back. "I know exactly what you mean…" she trailed off, a small smile on her face. "What do you think my chances of a cuddle are?"

"With these two? Zero to one," Sydney replied wryly.

"Ainsley hand over that baby." Francie demanded. "Or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" Sydney cut her off and then looked between the two of them. "Am I going to have to confiscate the baby?" she asked in what her friends called the 'teacher' voice.

Ainsley let out a snort of laughter. "No, Mrs Vaughn."

"Yeah, we'll be good Mrs Vaughn," Francie added in a childlike voice.

Ainsley looked down at Emilie. "Did you hear that voice Mummy was using? Well, get used to it, kid, because you are going to her that every single time you ever do anything wrong. Guaranteed." She smiled. "Like when you haven't cleaned your room, or if you get home late, or if you prang your parents car…"

"Right," Sydney said, "hand the baby over to Francie, now, before you give her anymore ideas."

"Thank you," Francie held out her hands, a smug look on her face.

Ainsley grudgingly handed Emilie over. "This isn't over, Calfo."

Sydney hid her smile as she turned back to Nat. "You sure that you want to get involved in this?"

Nat smiled. "Probably not." She paused. "You know, I swear you guys get more and more insane every day."

Sydney nodded. "Yeah. That tends to be the way with us," she grinned. "How long before you're running scared?"

"I'm not gonna," Nat replied. "Because the way I see it, I'm just as crazy as you lot. I fit right in."

"You know what," Sydney laughed. "I think you might be right."

* * *

Later that night both Sydney and Vaughn were in Emilie's room, having just put her to bed. 

"She's spent," Vaughn commented, looking down at Emilie's sleeping form.

"Well, its been a been a big day for her," Sydney replied. "Her first hockey game, enduring the wrath of Francie and Ainsley. I'd be exhausted as well."

Vaughn smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sydney's shoulders. "Can you believe that she is a month old tomorrow?"

"I know," Sydney smiled. "It seems that New Years was only yesterday. It's like we blinked and all of a sudden our baby is a month old."

Vaughn chuckled slightly. "Another blink and before we know it, we'll be celebrating Em's first birthday." He sighed contentedly. "Maman told me that time would fly, but I never believed it…"

"Until you experienced it for yourself," Sydney finished for him.

"Hmm," he pressed his lips onto the top of her head. "I guess we should get used to time flying by, hey?"

"Yeah," Sydney looked up at him. "I guess we will."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Only one more chapter to go...


	42. And So It Ends

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**obsessed101: **Not quite ten years...:)

**aliaschikita47: **I will continue to write Alias fics (I have become _slightly_ addicted...) but just not in line with this particular fic.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vaughn awoke early and for a spilt second didn't know why. He and Sydney had been up late the night before and he would have preferred a sleep in.

However, he smiled when he heard Emilie over the baby monitor, babbling away to herself in her own private language. Reaching over, he switched the monitor off so that she would not wake Sydney and then threw of his covers.

Throwing on a t-shirt, he padded barefoot out of the bedroom, across the living room and into Emilie's room. Peering into the cot, he grinned at his daughter. "Good morning, birthday girl," he whispered.

Emilie's own face broke into a smile as she looked at her father, her gurgles growing more excited as she stared at him through her clear, green eyes. From her shock of dark hair, to her dimples when she smiled, Emilie had come to resemble Sydney more and more as she had grown, but there was no denying that her eyes were the mirror image of Vaughn's.

"How are we today, Em?" Vaughn asked as he reached down and picked her up. "You ready for it, hey? Because you have got a big day ahead of you," he said as she snuggled up into his arms. "How about we go wake mum up?" Vaughn murmured as he walked out of her room. "You got me up- let's get her up."

Entering the bedroom, Vaughn settled himself back on the bed, before putting a hand on Sydney's shoulder and shaking her gently. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" she replied, her voice sleepy.

"Somebody has decided that it's time for us to get up."

Sydney rolled over, a smile on her face. "Is that so?"

"Yup," Vaughn placed Emilie on the bed between them.

"Well, maybe we should have a talk with somebody about her parent's need for sleep after staying up for the New Year."

Vaughn chuckled. "Given that somebody's birthday is New Year's Day, I have the feeling that her parents should get used to early morning wake up calls."

"Unfortunately, I think you might be right," Sydney said wryly as she glanced at the clock. The time read 8.30. "You know," she said, "this time last year Emilie wasn't even an hour old."

Vaughn smiled. "New Year's wasn't quite as eventful this year."

"I don't know," Sydney said. "We still have the party this afternoon. My bet is something will happen."

Vaughn let out a snort of laughter. "Bet? Nice choice of words, Syd."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Syd." Vaughn replied, his eyes twinkling. "Vegas."

**_xxxxx _**

_"How long?" Vaughn asked, trying to sit still besides Sydney. _

_"A few minutes." Sydney ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, this is so not how I imagined Vegas." _

_Vaughn gave a small laugh. "What if I was to wager ten bucks on it being positive? Would that give the whole situation a more Vegas feel?" _

_"Vaughn!" Sydney slapped him lightly. "But thank you." _

_"Thank you for what?" Vaughn asked. _

_"For everything…for not freaking out when I dropped the bombshell." _

_"Well, it wasn't exactly a horrifying bombshell, was it?" _

_Sydney paused for a second. "I guess it wasn't." she smiled at him and then suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Weiss and Ainsley!" she gasped. "They are probably wondering where the hell we are." _

_"I wouldn't worry too much." Vaughn said. "Weiss's losing streak is probably keeping them occupied enough." _

_Sydney let out a small chuckle. "Could you just imagine their faces if they knew what we were doing at this moment?" _

_"Their's wouldn't be half as classic as Francie's," Vaughn murmured back, as he leant in close, nuzzling her neck. _

_But then both of them jumped when the timer they'd set suddenly buzzed. _

**_xxxxx _**

"Oh god," Sydney covered her eyes. "When I think about us holed up in that hotel room…"

Vaughn just grinned as he leant across and gave her a kiss. "We should probably get up and dressed. Because I can guarantee that maman and your dad are going to be here well before the party starts."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh good, you're ready," Sydney said, sounding relieved as Vaughn walked out of the hallway. She was at the table, attempting to feed Emilie, who was sitting in her high chair. "You can take over. I need to have a shower."

Vaughn nodded, taking the spoon and bowl from Sydney. "Here we go," he said, taking in Emilie's devilish grin. Feeding their daughter was a task and a half. Emilie seemed to gain more satisfaction from seeing how much food she could smear over herself, rather than from eating.

Sydney chuckled to herself. She had been more than happy to hand the feeding reigns over to Vaughn. Already Emilie was grabbing for the spoon, trying to take control, her round eyes shining with joy. This whole process was just a big game to her.

It never failed to amaze Sydney how much personality such a small person could posses. In the space of twelve months she had grown from a tiny newborn to a little girl who could express genuine happiness or excitement, sadness or fear. And every day Sydney and Vaughn fell more and more in love with her.

She paused as she walked towards the bathroom, spotting a photograph on the Walls of Fame. Emilie's first ultrasound.

**_xxxxx _**

_"So what do you think? Boy or girl?" Sydney asked Vaughn, staring at the picture of the ultrasound as he drove them home. _

_Vaughn shrugged. "I wouldn't have a clue, and how that doctor can tell is beyond me too." _

_Sydney smiled. "Well, do we want to know?" _

_Vaughn came to a stop at a red light and looked at her. "What do you think?" _

_"I asked you first." _

_"And now I'm asking you." _

_"Vaughn! Do you want to know?" _

_"I don't know. Do you?" _

_"I'm asking you." _

_"Oh, but your opinion is so much more important than mine." Vaughn shot back jokingly. _

_Sydney laughed. "Fine. On the count of three- 1…2…3…" _

_"No." They both said at the same time, their faces breaking into grins. _

_"Right." Vaughn said, accelerating as the light turned green. "Decision made." _

_"If only everything were that easy." Sydney said as she went to put the picture into her bag. _

_"You be careful with that." _

_Sydney looked at Vaughn. "I wasn't planning on doing anything too rash," she smiled. "Is there any reason behind this sudden concern?" _

_"Oh, come on Syd. You're telling me you don't know." Vaughn teased. "This is me. We're talking about a photo. Put two and two together an—" _

_"You get four." Sydney couldn't help putting in. "Or a spot on the Walls of Fame." _

**_xxxxx _**

Sydney smiled and continued on her way. Their little girl was growing up on them and there was not a thing that was going to stop that.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey dad." Sydney walked over and greeted Jack with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he stepped back. "You?"

"Good, too."

He nodded. "So where is the birthday girl?"

Sydney nodded towards the backyard. "She's outside with Vaughn and Donovan."

Jack glanced outside. "Do you mind…"

"Go ahead," Sydney laughed softly. "I am not about to be the one to keep you away from your granddaughter."

With a small smile, Jack headed off. About ten minutes later Sydney heard the front door open.

"Hello?"

'In here, Juliette," Sydney called back. Seconds later a smiling Juliette appeared. "Hey, how are you?"

'I am great," Juliette wrapped her into a tight embrace. "Though I cannot believe that Emilie is a year old."

"You can't believe it?" Sydney said, looking over as Vaughn walked in with Jack, who had Emilie in his arms.

"Can't believe what?" Vaughn asked.

"Everything," Sydney smiled.

"Before you know it, it will be her first day at kindergarten, and then school. And then first boyfriend and driving lesson and—"

"Whoa, maman," Vaughn laughed. "Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"

Juliette just gave him a prudent looked and turned to Jack. "He's got no idea, has he?"

Jack nodded. "The firsts will fly by before you know it."

"As opposed to the lasts?" Sydney said with a glance it Vaughn's direction.

**_xxxxx _**

_"You know what I realized tonight?" Sydney asked and Vaughn shook his head. "We've been going through a series of 'lasts' these past months. The last time we'll be doing things before becoming parents. Our last Halloween, your last birthday and soon it will be our last Christmas and New Years." She paused, taking a breath. "And I think I getting scared." _

_"Hey Syd." Vaughn ran a hand over her hair. "You're not the only one." _

_"Really?" she asked and he nodded. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I mean, I am so excited but then there's this fear in the back of my mind, telling me that we're not ready for this." _

_"We're ready." Vaughn said firmly. "That I'm sure of. And this fear? It can be a good thing. It's like when you're playing—" _

_"Vaughn," Sydney interrupted. "If you compare us having a baby to a hockey game, I swear, I cannot promise that I will won't cause you harm." _

_Vaughn grinned. "Not just any game, Syd, a—" _

_"A hockey final. Right." Sydney laughed. "Same thing, still going to cause you harm." _

_"Come here," Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, in a safe and warm embrace. "Do you still want to hurt me?" he murmured into her ear, as he proceeded to trail a line of kisses down her neck. _

_Sydney laughed softly, his breath tickling her skin. "I think the urge might be fading," she said, tilting her head so that their lips could meet. _

**_xxxxx _**

Juliette waved a hand. "Firsts, lasts whatever. They will be gone before you know it…but then of course you'll be experiencing a whole new set of firsts and lasts, so in a sense they won't ever be over, they'll just be moving fast…" she trailed off, realizing that she was just getting more and more muddled as she continued.

"Ok maman, you can stop the spiel before you completely bamboozle us all," Vaughn laughed. "We get you loud and clear."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It wasn't long before Sydney and Vaughn's was crowded with friends and members of Vaughn's family. After Jack and Juliette, the next to turn up had been Marshall and Carrie from next door, bringing with them a wrapped present and a jar of pickles.

When Sydney saw the pickles she cracked up and received an indignant look from Carrie in return.

"Don't laugh at me!" she exclaimed, indignantly. "Michael told me all about you peanut butter cravings!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Sydney said and she truly did sympathise with Carrie. The craving to eat pickles 24/7. Yuck.

The guests continued to arrive in a steady stream, Keely and Dixon with their families, along with other friends from Abrams and Ken Olin. And of course, Weiss, Ainsley, Francie, Craig, Amy, Troy and showing up last, and looking decidedly tired, was Will and Nat.

"Hey!" Sydney gave Will a quick hug. "You made it. How was your flight?"

Will shuddered. "Horrible…but worth it. Nat's family are great."

Vaughn looked at Nat. "So they actually liked him?"

"Unfortunately," Nat sighed. "It was a last ditch attempt to get rid of him. If flying Will to Australia and subjecting him to my family for two weeks won't scare him off, I don't know what will."

Francie let out a laugh. "Oh, you are brilliant Nat," she declared. "I love you more and more everyday."

"Excuse me?" Craig looked at her, rasing a single eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Sorry Craig, but there's something we need to tell you," Nat said, throwing her arm around Francie's shoulders, a teasing glint in her eyes. "It kinda has to do with why I need to get rid of Will."

"All right!" Weiss cheered. "This is gonna get good!"

"Oh god," Ainsley slammed her palm against her forehead. "I am married to a pervert."

"Hey sweetie," Weiss shot back. "You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into the day you said 'I do'."

"And as for you two," Will said, pointing between Nat and Francie with a grin. "You are going to be separated from today."

"I agree," Craig put in

Francie laughed as she patted him on the chest with her left hand, the diamond on her ring finger clearly visible. "You are so cute when you're insecure."

Sydney looked at Vaughn. "You do realize that these are the people who will quite possibly have a big influence on our daughter?" she asked, laughter in her eyes.

**_xxxxx _**

_"Syd?" he called out. _

_"In here." Her voice came from the direction of the nursery. _

_"Hey," Vaughn stopped in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?" _

_Sydney looked up from where she was sitting on the rocking chair. "Just thinking," she replied. _

_"About what?" _

_"About how scared I'm getting." _

_"Syd, is this about the dreams? Because…" he trailed off as Sydney shook her head. _

_"This isn't about my dreams- though they're still freaking me out," she said with a small smile. _

_"So then what?" Vaughn asked, gently. _

_"It's like a fear of the unknown. We've never been parents before and in a few weeks time we are going to be thrown into the roles of our life. What if we stuff this up, Vaughn? It's not as if it's something that we can go back and redo. This is a living, breathing human being we're going to be in charge of. I know that we think that we are ready for this, but actually doing it is a whole other ball game."_

_Vaughn came across and crouched beside the chair. "You're not alone on this, Syd. I've been freaking a little too." _

_A look of relief crossed Sydney's face. "Why didn't you say something?" _

_Vaughn shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you." _

_Sydney smiled. "So then, what do you think we should do about it then?" _

_"Nothing." _

_"Nothing?" _

_"Sure. Every new parent surely experiences something like this and when the time comes, we are not going to have to do this alone. We've got our parents, Amy, Dixon, Keely and even thought they're probably as clueless as us, I'm pretty sure that the rest of our friends are going to be there to help as much as they can." _

_"I have a feeling that if Aunty Francie gets her own way, we're never going to see this baby," Sydney said. "Except when it's screaming it's head off or in need of a nappy change." _

_Vaughn laughed. "Yeah, well I have an inkling that Uncle Eric will be giving Aunty Francie a run for her money." _

_"Right," Sydney agreed. "And add Grandpa and __Grandmère into the equation." She threw up her hands. "I don't know what I was so worried about. We're not going to be the ones raising this child." _

_With a grin, Vaughn stood up. "We need a veg out session. The couch with an obscene amount of movies. What do you reckon?" _

_"Sounds good to me," Sydney replied and Vaughn went to walk out of the room. "Uh, Vaughn." Her voice stopped him. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Can you…" She gave him a conceding look. _

_"You didn't really think this through, did you, Bristow?" Vaughn said as he reached out, grabbed her hand and hoisted her out of the rocking chair. _

_Sydney pulled a face. "I know. I think I leave the rocking chair until after this baby is born." _

_"I think that's a good idea, Bristow." _

**_xxxxx _**

Vaughn laughed. "The way I see it is that they are going to be no worse influence than the two of us."

Sydney grinned. "I suppose you're right."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Happy Birthday to you  
__Happy birthday to you  
__Happy Birthday dear Emilie  
__Happy Birthday to you!_'

As everybody clapped and cheered, Vaughn bent Emilie down towards the cake as Sydney stood by with the camera. However, still to young to understand the fundamentals of a birthday cake, Emilie was more interested in putting her hand into the icing rather than blowing out the candles.

Vaughn's laugh at his daughter's antics was enough to extinguish the flame, and soon everybody else was joining in when Emilie twisted in his arms and placed her sticky hand on his cheek.

Sydney chuckled as she clicked away with the camera. The image of Vaughn with pink icing smeared across his face was a definite for the Walls of Fame.

The group filtered off as Sydney picked up the cake to slice it up and serve.

"Here," Juliette took Emilie from Vaughn's arms. "Go and get yourself cleaned up." Vaughn just grinned and followed Sydney into the kitchen

"I must say," Sydney said as she picked up a knife from the drawer, "pink is very much your colour."

"You think?" Vaughn asked, wiping his face with a tea towel.

Sydney nodded, her eyes twinkling and Vaughn could not resist pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

"Hmm," Sydney said when they had separated. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason other than that I love you?"

"Mmm…yeah," Sydney replied. "I'm sick of the whole 'I love you' reason," she joked. "Give me something solid to work with."

"Ok then," Vaughn chortled. "How about that was to say thank you?"

"For what?"

"For everything. "For being as incredible as you are, for making me smile everyday, for having the ability to drive me crazy- in both good and bad ways, for being a little crazy yourself, for bring our beautiful daughter safely into the world…" he trailed off, a grin on his face.

**_xxxxx _**

_"She's perfect," Sydney whispered as she stared wondrously as the small bundle in her arms. _

_They had returned to her original hospital suite, and both Sydney and Vaughn were struggling to comprehend the enormity of the moment. It had finally happened. They were parents. _

_Vaughn smiled, wrapping one of his arms around Sydney as he settled next to her on the bed. "She looks like you, Syd." _

_"Now, how can you say that when she has your chin?" Sydney asked, gently grazing the tiny dimple in their daughter's chin. _

_"Because I know that she is going to grow up to be a stunner just like her mum. A regular little heart breaker." _

_Sydney laughed. "You know, her dad ain't that bad either." _

_Vaughn grinned as he pressed his lips into hers. "I kinda like hearing that." _

_"What? That you aren't bad looking?" _

_"No," Vaughn shook his head. "The dad thing." _

_"Hmm," Sydney's gaze fell back upon her tiny daughter, who was sound asleep. "So perfect," she murmured. "Ten fingers…ten toes." She paused, as something occurred to her. "Emily was right." _

_"Huh?" Vaughn cocked his head. "What was that?" _

_"Emily was right." Sydney repeated. _

_His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" _

_"You know how I've been having those freaky dreams?" _

_"No, I'd forgotten about them," Vaughn deadpanned. "You might have to remind me." _

_"Vaughn!" If she hadn't been holding their baby she would have hit him. "I'm trying to be serious here." _

_"Ok. I'm sorry." Vaughn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, about Emily?" _

_"Yesterday, when I fell asleep on the couch, I had another dream, but it wasn't crazy or freaky. I dreamt that Emily was over at our place. She was just sitting on our couch, chatting away and drinking tea as if she'd been there a hundred times before." Sydney paused, a faint smile on her face. "She told me that everything was going to be ok. That the dreams were nothing. Basically what you had been telling me all along, but it wasn't like she was trying to make me feel better. It was like she knew. She told me that this little one would be perfect and that we wouldn't screw her up too bad." She laughed softly, looking up at Vaughn. "It was Emily, on our couch and I could swear that it was almost real."_

_"Hey Syd." _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I think that this little one," Vaughn gently stroked the side of their daughter's cheek, "looks like an Emily. How about you?" _

_Sydney held his gaze for a few seconds before breaking into a grin. "I think she does. It's perfect." She was silent for a second, as a look of almost inspiration came across her face. "But how about we spell it with an 'ie' in stead of an 'y'? The French way- to make sure that she has some of where her dad came form in her." _

_Vaughn smiled. "I love it," he said, his eyes falling upon the sleeping baby. "Well then, Emilie Georgina Vaughn, I think it's time that we welcome you to the world." _

**_xxxxx _**

"Wow," Sydney said. "Those are some pretty good reasons."

"Yeah, I thought you would appreciate them."

"And you know what the rest of us would appreciate?" Both Sydney and Vaughn jolted slightly when Weiss's voice broke into the conversation "Cake, we would appreciate cake."

"Get out of here," Sydney laughed as she grabbed the tea towel off the bench and flicked it in Weiss's direction.

"Hey, hey, hey," Weiss held up his hands in mock defence. "Don't shoot the messenger. I am just expressing everybody's opinion here."

"Well, why don't you go and express to somebody else," Sydney grinned, " and then you'll get your cake a whole lot sooner."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Early evening the guests all started to leave, and to be honest, Sydney and Vaughn were glad of it. It had been a long day and they were both just about ready to crash.

"See ya," Francie gave Sydney a quick hug by the door. "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you. I've organized a dress fitting for next Saturday." She looked over Sydney's shoulder. "That goes for you, too, Ainz."

"Got it," Ainsley called out. "And for the record, you're not going to make us wear something hideous are you?"

"Of course I am," Francie replied, her expression completely straight. "I don't want any of my bridesmaids upstaging me." Her expression faltered and she was soon smiling. "No bridesmaid dresses from hell, I promise."

Ainsley smiled back. "Just the bride from hell, hey?"

Francie laughed, nodding. "Yup."

"Oh god, Ainsley," Craig groaned. "Please don't give her any ideas."

"Try and stop me, Craig," she grinned.

"Come on sweetheart," Weiss put an arm around Ainsley's shoulders. "Let's go before you cause a brawl at Em's first birthday."

"Hey," Ainsley gave him a small push as they walked towards the door. "You wish I would. It would make you feel better about getting beat up at Dillon's."

"I was not 'beat up', it was more like one punch…" his voice trailed off as the door shut behind them.

"And we're off too," Francie and Craig gave a small wave as they headed out. Will, Nat, Carrie, Marshall, Jack, Juliette and the last of the guests were soon to follow.

Sydney and Vaughn both sighed. It was over.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Would you look at that?" Sydney whispered. Vaughn came up beside her and smiled when he saw Emilie, who was strapped in her high chair, dead to the world. She had barely finished her dinner before conking out.

"You'd think that she's had a big day," he said chuckling softly.

Sydney looked up at him, a serene smile on her face. "Remember when we first brought her home. We were on eggshells for days."

**_xxxxx _**

_Sydney just smiled as she picked up the capsule, with Emilie securely tucked in. "So, you ready to go home?" _

_Vaughn nodded, grabbed Sydney's bag and the three of them made their way out to the car park. _

_Already both Sydney and Vaughn were experiencing an overwhelming urge to protect their daughter. After securing the capsule into the car, Sydney climbed into the back seat. She wanted to be near Emilie, to watch over her during her first car ride. _

_Vaughn, on the other hand, as he pulled out onto the streets, found himself driving considerably slower than usual. Never before had he ever had such a precious cargo and he couldn't help but look upon the other drivers in the road and see reckless morons who posed a grave danger. _

_Once they got home, after a much longer than anticipated trip, the new family entered their house for the first time together. Thankfully, no welcoming surprise had been planned. Their friends had realized that the day would be overwhelming enough for Sydney and Vaughn. _

_Inside, Sydney placed Emilie, who was fast asleep, in the bassinet set up in their room and then looked at Vaughn, who was standing beside her. _

_"Well…what do we do now?" _

_Vaughn grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I've got no idea," he said cheerily. _

_Sydney laughed softly. "And that makes two of us." _

_"Ah, we're in this together, Syd." Vaughn said. "I'm sure that we are going to be fine." _

_A content smile formed on Sydney's face. "I love you." _

_"And I love you," Vaughn said, as he bent down slightly to allow their lips to connect. _

**_xxxxx _**

"I know," Vaughn replied nostalgically. "I was so afraid that we were going to break her or something."

Sydney laughed quietly as she bent down, unclipped the straps and gently lifted Emilie's sleeping from the chair. "Lucky for us, Boo is one tough little cookie. Aren't you sweetie," Sydney murmured, pressing her lips onto the top of Emilie's head and inhaled deeply. Her daughter's sweet baby smell was one thing that she could not get enough of.

"Come on," Vaughn gave Sydney a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's get her to bed."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Here you go," Vaughn handed Sydney a mug of coffee and then sat next to her on the couch.

"Ah," Sydney sighed gratefully. "Just what I need. Thank you." Taking a mouthful, she gazed around the living room, taking in the stray scraps of wrapping paper and the obscene pile of gifts that were stacked up in the corner. She shook her head slowly. "Where are we going to put all this stuff?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Let's leave that decision for tomorrow. I have had enough for today."

**_xxxxx _**

_He didn't let go until they had got back to their room, and he sat her down on the bed. "I'm calling the front desk to see if we can get a doctor up here."  
"No!" Sydney was adamant. "No doctor."  
"Syd, you almost passed out."  
"I know, but I'm fine now. Seriously, the head spins have gone."  
"Fine." Vaughn sat down beside her. "But I want you to tell me what's going on."  
Sydney hesitated. "What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is why did you almost faint. Why were you throwing up this morning?"  
"I wasn't th…you heard that?"  
Vaughn nodded. "And given you getting up early every morning, I'm guessing that it wasn't a one off. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that you were…" He trailed off as Sydney looked into his eyes. "Syd?"  
Biting her bottom lip, Sydney looked somewhat sheepish as she gave a quick nod. _

_- - - - - _

_Taking a deep breath, Sydney looked down at the white stick in her hands. Her eyes went back to Vaughn and then returned downwards. She had to check if she had seen correctly.  
"It's positive."  
Before Vaughn had the chance to react, the door to their room flew open, and an ecstatic looking Weiss and Ainsley burst in.  
"Oh, you're here!" Ainsley exclaimed. "We hoped you would be."  
"You are never going to guess what happened!" Weiss bellowed, throwing his arm around Ainsley's shoulders. He looked at her before turning back to Sydney and Vaughn. "We just got married!" _

_- - - - - _

_Jack leaned forward slightly. "Michael, I said I would hurt you if you did something to hurt my daughter, not if you gave me a grandchild."  
"You said what?" Sydney exclaimed. "You told Vaughn you would hurt him?" She looked at Vaughn. "You never told me this? When was this?"  
Vaughn glanced at Jack, who was still looking thoroughly amused by the situation. "Uh, the first Christmas we spent together and when I told him about my plans for proposing."  
"I can't believe this." Sydney laughed. She turned to Jack. "So, just how exactly were you planning on hurting him?"  
"Oh, I knew that I would never have to carry through," Jack said, picking up his wine glass. "I just wanted to have some fun."  
"Fun?" Sydney smiled. "That is your idea of fun?"  
"Trust me," Jack said. "If you saw the look on his face, you'd understand the whole fun side of it all, no questions asked." _

_- - - - - _

_"Not drinking. Since when?" Weiss laughed as Sydney rose her cup to her lips. "What are you- pregnant or something?"  
As if against her control, Sydney choked on the mouthful of drink she'd just taken. Vaughn, too, jerked suddenly as those words came out of Weiss's mouth.  
Weiss's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh my god!" he bellowed out, with perfect Weiss timing. As a song came to an end, the guests all looked in the direction of his loud voice and as a result, heard what he was about to say next.  
"You're pregnant!" _

**_xxxxx _**

"Mmm," Sydney shifted slightly, nestling into Vaughn's side. "It was a good day, though."

"Great," he agreed. "I think we couldn't have given a better party for our little girl."

"She won't be little for much longer," Sydney commented.

**_xxxxx _**

_Sydney looked closer. At first she had been able to see nothing- the ultrasound looked like a mass of black and white blobs to her. But now, with Dr Carter's guidance, she was able to make out something.  
"Oh my god." Vaughn breathed as he squeezed Sydney's hand. "That's really a head. That's our baby's head."  
Dr Carter let out a small chuckle. "It's not only a head, Michael. There's a whole baby in there." She looked at Sydney and upon seeing her somewhat dazed expression, spoke up. "Reality setting in?"  
__Sydney nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Just a little bit." _

_- - - - - _

_"Syd, that's an ad for dog food." Vaughn said, biting his bottom lip. What was going on here?  
"I know." Sydney replied, still sniffing. "That poor puppy has to resort to stealing food."  
"Syd," Vaughn said slowly. "I think the puppy stealing is meant to be construed as funny."  
"But it's not! That poor puppy is lost and must be starving. Why should he have to go through that?"  
Vaughn took a few seconds to compose himself before speaking. He didn't think that Sydney would really appreciate laughter at this point in time.  
"Ok Syd," he said, stroking her hair. "I think that it's time we got you some fresh air."  
Sydney sat up. "And some ice cream?" she asked in a small voice.  
"And ice cream." Vaughn affirmed. 'Anything to keep you from blubbering at commercials,' he thought to himself. _

_- - - - - _

_"What do you reckon?" Vaughn asked as he sidled up behind her. "How many times have I told you how sexy you look in my clothes?"  
Sydney laughed. "Too many to count, and yet each time I can't help but wonder why. You have very strange tastes, Mr Vaughn."  
"They're not strange. Anybody would agree with me. You'd make a hessian bag look hot, Bristow."  
Sydney grinned. She loved it that Vaughn still continued to call her Bristow. It was comforting; like it was proof that marriage hadn't changed their relationship.  
"Well?" Vaughn raised his eyebrows.  
"Well what?" Sydney asked.  
"Are you going to return the compliment?" Vaughn asked with a playful pout.  
"How about I just do this?" Sydney leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "Or would you rather just have me list off your good traits?"  
Vaughn paused, his index finger idly tapping his chin. "That's a pretty tough decision. You, or an ego boost?"  
"Well," Sydney laughed. "You're about to get neither."  
Vaughn grinned as his pulled her into his arms. "I lied. Easiest decision ever." _

_- - - - - _

_"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Sydney yelled. "For once could you please just stop psychoanalysing—" Suddenly she stopped short, letting out a small gasp as her hand flew to her abdomen.  
"Sydney." Vaughn was up and by her side in a second. "Syd, are ok? Is everything alright?"  
Sydney nodded.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The baby…" Sydney trailed off as she looked at him. "I think I felt it move."  
Despite the fact that they were in a middle of an argument, Vaughn felt his face erupt into a grin. "Are you serious? You felt it move?"  
Sydney nodded as she motioned for him to come closer. "Here." She grabbed one of his hands and placed it under her own. His eyes widened as he too felt the slight fluttering movements. _

**_xxxxx _**

"She'll always be my little girl," Vaughn said. Sydney smiled, remembering that what she and Jack had said to each other on her and Vaughn's wedding day.

"What are you smiling about?" Vaughn asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Nothing…it's just, are you happy?"

"Of course I am happy Sydney," Vaughn replied. "How could I not be?"

**_xxxxx _**

_"Well, I would be too. The Oops." Sydney shuddered. "And if, by chance, our nickname sticks, Boo is a whole lot better than The Oops."  
__"Says you." Vaughn grinned. "Me, I couldn't imagine anything worse than being a sixteen year old guy and having my mother call me Boo in front of my mates."  
__Sydney laughed. "I don't care. I am not calling our child 'it'."  
__"Fine," Vaughn leaned back in his seat ,a small smile playing on his lips, as he silently reserved the right to tell Sydney 'I told you so.' _

_- - - - - _

_Sydney let out a laugh as she snuggled into Vaughn's side. "Do you think we might be placing too many expectations on Boo? Maybe we should just say we want a happy and healthy baby."  
Vaughn nodded along as she spoke." Yeah…though I did kind of have my heart set on the hockey thing."  
Sydney gave a sheepish grin. "Me too, with your eyes…and Dirty Dancing."  
Vaughn let out a loud laugh. "We are-"  
"Ssh." Sydney suddenly cut him off.  
"What?" he asked, slightly puzzled.  
"Boo's settling down," she said quietly. "So shut up. I'm getting some sleep while I can."  
Vaughn smiled as he shifted, wrapping his arm around her, so that she could nestle her head into his chest. "Sweet dreams, Syd," he whispered. _

_- - - - - _

_"Well, it takes real creative genius to be able to pick a colour that so perfectly—"  
"Vaughn." Sydney cut him off.  
"What?"  
With a grin she swiped her brush down the side of his face. "Shut up."  
For a few seconds he just stared at her through wide eyes. Then, slowly, he reached down for his roller. "I believe you just broke our peace agreement, Bristow."  
Sydney just smiled at him. "I believe I did."  
He held up his roller. "You've got three seconds."  
"Till what?"  
"One…"  
"What are you gonna do Vaughn?" she laughed.  
"Two…"  
"You don't scare—"  
Vaughn pounced before he even got to three. _

_- - - - - _

_"Ok then." Vaughn removed his hands and Sydney's jaw dropped when she saw what was in front of her. All the furniture that she and Vaughn had brought for the nursery had been assembled and was no in place. No longer was it their spare room; it was now their baby's room.  
"Vaughn…" Sydney sighed.  
"Surprise," he whispered into her ear.  
"It's…it's…" Sydney couldn't help it. She burst into tears.  
"Hey," Vaughn's voice was concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
"No," Sydney shook her head. "It's perfect…you're perfect." She wiped furiously at her eyes. "I'm just being a silly, emotional woman." Through her tears she let out a laugh.  
Vaughn smiled. "Emotional, yes. Silly, no."  
Sydney smiled back. "So this is what you and Weiss got up to today?"  
Vaughn nodded. "It kept us pretty occupied."  
"But how?"  
Vaughn's brow creased. "What do you mean?"  
"I had a look at those assembling instructions when all this got delivered. It looked like in was written in Ancient Greek or something." Sydney said. "Did you and Weiss actually understand it?"  
"Well…we had a little help from Marshall." Vaughn admitted. "A lot of help actually."  
Sydney laughed, and then sobered a little, placing a hand on her stomach.  
"You ok?" Vaughn asked, his hand on the small of her back.  
Sydney nodded. "Yeah, it's just that in a little over a month…"  
Vaughn smiled, pulling his arm tighter around her. "I know," he said. "I know." _

**_xxxxx _**

Sydney shrugged. "I was just asking." She paused. "We've been pretty lucky, haven't we?"

Vaughn nodded. "Luckier than most." He bent down and pressed his lips into hers. "I love you, Syd."

Sydney smiled. "I love you too." She leaned back into his arms, her expression pensive. "Vaughn," her voice was low.

**_xxxxx _**

_Sydney sighed. "I said I can't get up."  
"You what?"  
"I can't get up." Sydney repeated. "Can you help me?"  
Vaughn grinned as he walked across. "Have you been waiting for me to get out of the shower?"  
Sydney nodded, biting her bottom lip. She looked at Vaughn for a few seconds before starting to laugh. "Oh my god," she managed to say. "I am stuck on the floor…what if you hadn't have been home?"  
Vaughn chuckled as he grabbed her hands and helped her up. "You would have to wait longer for my heroic rescue."  
Sydney smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips into his. "My knight in shining armour." _

_- - - - - _

_Sydney nodded. "It was just lying in Boo's cot with those eyes and it pointed at me." She looked at Vaughn, who was starting to chuckle. "Don't laugh! It's not funny."  
"Having an E.T baby?" Vaughn said. "I happen to think that it's hilarious."  
"You just don't understand how freaky that alien is."  
Vaughn grinned. "That's just your irrational fear speaking."  
"It is not an irrational fear!" Sydney said insistently, yet was unable to fight the smile that was forming on her face. "Ok, maybe a teeny little bit irrational."  
"Teeny?" Vaughn said, giving her an unconvinced look.  
Sydney waved the comment off. "But irrational or not, it is still a fear and seeing that…that thing in our baby's cot is not something I want to see. Ever."  
"Well," Vaughn shifted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Somehow, I don't think that will happen. But, if it did," he smiled, patting her belly, "you would have some serious explaining to do." _

_- - - - - _

_"Come on," Vaughn ran a hand up and down her back in soothing strokes. "When you walk into that restaurant tonight, nobody is going to be thinking how big you've got. They are going to think that you look fantastic. And happy. And glowing. And how lucky you are to have such a handsome man by your side."  
To his relief, Sydney gave a snort of laughter and then placed her lips on his cheek. "You are way to good to me, Mr Vaughn."  
Vaughn smiled and then stood up, holding out a hand to help her up. "That's only because you make it worth my while, Bristow." _

_- - - - - _

_Vaughn bent down and pressed his lips into Sydney's sweaty brow, with one arm around her shoulder and his other hand being squeezed by one of hers. "You can do this, Syd," he murmured into her ear. "You know you can."  
"No, I can't," she managed to say.  
"Yes you can. You're Wonder Woman remember." He kissed her forehead once again. "I love you and I know that you can."  
Vaughn's words gave her the fuel that she needed, and with her last ounces of strength, Sydney beared own with everything that she had.  
"That's it," Dr Carter said. "You've done it Sydney."  
Sydney collapsed limply against Vaughn as the unmistakable cry of a newborn was heard.  
"Congratulations," Dr Carter said, as she placed the newborn upon Sydney's chest. "It's a girl." _

**_xxxxx _**

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we could ask for anything more?"

**_xxxxx _**

_"Hey, ssh," he soothed. "It's ok, Boo…oh god. Did you hear that? I told your mum that this would happen, but do you think she would listen to me? Sorry kid, but I have the feeling that you're going to be stuck with that name for a long time.Though it could be worse. Trust me. I'll introduce you to Uncle Weiss's sister one day." He paused, brushing a finger down Emilie's cheek. "You know, I have the feeling that things are going to be pretty great. I can't promise that your mum and I will get everything right, but we love you and we are never going to let anybody hurt you. That I promise."  
"Vaughn?" He looked up at the sound of Sydney's sleepy voice. "What are you doing?"  
"Me and Boo are having a bit of a chat."  
Sydney raised her eyebrows. "You do realize that you just called Emilie 'Boo', don't you?"  
Vaughn nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." He looked at Sydney pointedly. "And you do realize that I told you this would happen."  
Sydney laughed softly. "Fine, if and when Emilie starts complaining about the nickname, just send her to me. I'll deal with it."  
Vaughn grinned. "Sounds fair to me." _

_- - - - - _

_Sydney looked up at him and Emilie at that point. Within seconds she had thrown her pen down and was seated beside them on the couch.  
Vaughn smiled at her. "What about the thank you's?"  
"They can wait," Sydney whispered, placing her finger on Emilie's palm, allowing her daughter tiny hand to clasp it. "I've got more important things to attend to." _

_- - - - - _

_"Hey Vaughn," Sydney called out as she walked into the house, shopping bags in hand. "I'm back. You should see…" she stopped short when she entered the living room. Vaughn was stretched out on the couch, dozing, with his arms wrapped protectively around Emilie, who was fast asleep on his chest._  
_She could only smile at the scene. Her beautiful daughter and amazing husband. Could a person her any luckier than she?  
__On the couch, Vaughn stirred and opened his eyes with a yawn. Spotting Sydney his face broke into a grin.  
__"Hey."  
__"Hey yourself," Sydney replied, sitting down on an armchair.  
__"Looks like you had a good time," he commented, eyeing off the bags.  
__"I might have," Sydney said. "I got some things for Em."  
__"Surprise, surprise," Vaughn said with a chuckle. "Is there anything for you in those bags?"  
__"Beside the point," Sydney waved off his question. "You are going to love one of them." She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a tiny Kings jersey. "What do you think?"  
__Vaughn's face lit up. "That is awesome."  
__"I know," Sydney sounded rather pleased with herself. "I saw it and had to get it. Emilie is a Vaughn after all." _

_- - - - - _

_"She's spent," Vaughn commented, looking down at Emilie's sleeping form.  
__"Well, its been a been a big day for her," Sydney replied. "Her first hockey game, enduring the wrath of Francie and Ainsley. I'd be exhausted as well."  
__Vaughn smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sydney's shoulders. "Can you believe that she is a month old tomorrow?"  
__"I know," Sydney smiled. "It seems that New Years was only yesterday. It's like we blinked and all of a sudden our baby is a month old."  
__Vaughn chuckled slightly. "Another blink and before we know it, we'll be celebrating Em's first birthday." He sighed contentedly. "Maman told me that time would fly, but I never believed it…"  
__"Until you experienced it for yourself," Sydney finished for him.  
__"Hmm," he pressed his lips onto the top of her head. "I guess we should get used to time flying by, hey?"  
__"Yeah," Sydney looked up at him. "I guess we will."_

**_xxxxx _**

Vaughn looked down at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know what Syd? I don't think we can."

Sydney smiled, as she brought their lips together once more. She could not agree more.

**THE END **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow, I cannot believe that I have made it here- the end. Never, never did I imagine that, when I first sat down to write _Meeting Their Match_, I would still be writing the same story over a year later. I never imagined, but it is not hard to believe that I did it, because I loved each and every second that I spent with pen in hand, or in front of my computer. And that is due, in large part, to you- those who read my stories, and most of all those who took the time to review, letting me know how I was going and how you were feeling about the fic. For those who have not yet written a fic, the motivation that you supply to a writer is enormous- it is impossible to put into words just how much your encouraging words gave me the inspiration to keep going (those who have posted pics know exactly what I am talking about).  
My thank you's at the start at each chapter are in no way near enough of a way for me to show you my gratitude. The truth is I don't think that I would have been able to undertake the massive task of writing _Meeting Their Match, All That They Need _and _Steady As They Go_ if it had not been for all of you.  
I can't believe that it is over. Writing this fic has been a source of somewhat comfort me for so long- always in the back of my mind somewhere as I run through scenarios, or thinking furiously about which quotes from the show I could fit in. And it certainly made my day to hear all of you lamenting the end of the story- it seems that you love my 'baby' as much., if not more than me.  
I will say now that I am not ready to let go of this fic or these characters yet, so keep your eyes open. I'm saying that another 30+ chapter story is in the works, but hopefully I will be able to maintain the occasional update, maybe one shot, just so that we can check in on these characters and see what is happening :)  
So once again, thank you all so much for your support. These three fics are just as much yours as they are mine.

_m47e47l  
(Melissa)_


End file.
